


Chemical Romance

by Ali_Marissa



Series: Brigitta Barton, Albatross, Scientist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Eventual Smut, F/M, First attempt at smut, I'm Australian and have no idea about American Culture beyond the media, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, So bad, Will be adding more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Marissa/pseuds/Ali_Marissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitta Barton. Clint's younger sister. Scientist. Assassin. Nerd. Single.<br/>Meet Bruce Banner.<br/>Or<br/>Brigitta Barton has aimed to stand away from the spotlight, purely because as an assassin, that was the best place to be. Now, she is directly under one, and one she doesn't think she'll want to escape from. Either way, this Midwest lady is going to be dealing with a lot more than fellow sassy scientists, and global disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I'm new here, and this is my first posted work in the fandom, so hopefully I've done a good job. :)  
> Please, if you review, make sure it's constructive criticism, I find that better to work with than a flame.  
> Also, if I have made a mistake with American culture, it was what I could find, I'm Australian, I'm sorry, please let me know, what it should be changed to, and I can fix it. :)  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I also own nothing :)

“What do you mean you lost my brother?” Brigitta said into her mobile, glad that she had taken it with her for once. “Look Phil, I know that it’s a high risk job and everything, but how do you expect me to be able to tell Laura and the kids about it?” She added, sitting down next to her campfire, she had on her camping trip.

“ _Well, as a matter of fact, we need your science expertise._ ” Phil replied, knowing that she would not be happy. “ _We have a Quinjet inbound to your location as we speak._ ” He added, as Brigitta sighed audibly over the phone. “ _I know that you don’t like having to be called in, but you may be one of the only people to be able to find your brother._ ” He added, as Gitta tossed water on the fire and kicked some dirt on it as well.

“Then I guess that I have to come in then.” She said, as the bright led of the Quinjet shone in her eyes, as she stood up, waving at the pilot, before grabbing her gear, including her bow and quiver, as she waited for the pilot to descend a little further so that she could jump up onto the ramp. “Oh, and for the record, I better be getting paid for this.” Gitta added, as the pilot skilfully manoeuvred between the trees to grant her access to the ramp.

“ _I’ll make sure you’re paid compensation for being woken up in the middle of the night._ ” Coulson chuckled as he hung up the call, just as Brigitta threw her gear on the stealth jet, before she performed a perfect leap onto the jet, landing in the main area, startling the other passenger, currently seated relatively close to the door.

“Hello,” Brigitta said, as she moved her gear to the stow rack, before looking to see who was piloting the jet.

“Gitta, heard you needed a lift!” the pilot called, the smile evident in her voice.

“Well, Nat, I was intending to just camp out where I was until winter came up.” Brigitta replied, still annoyed that SHIELD had the nerve to call her in. “I just wanted some space, and they call me back!” She added, as Nat gestured over her shoulder.

“Same thing with Dr Banner, back there.”

“THE Dr Banner?” Brigitta exclaimed, going into a small state of shock. She managed to compose herself before she introduced herself to her fellow scientist. “Dr Banner, I can’t believe I actually get to meet you in person.” She started, offering her hand, “I’m Dr Brigitta Barton, I’ve read a lot of your essays on the different effects of radiation.” Gitta added, as she walked back out to the main passageway, taking a seat across from the doctor.

“Barton, I think I proofread one of your first PhD papers.” He replied, causing her to go slightly pink, as she tried to contain her excitement. “It was the one on Cellular Physiology and Biophysics, if I remember correctly.” He added, causing her to crack a smile.

“Oh, that one.” She started, shaking her head, “I’m sorry about the last chapter. It wasn’t going to be finished with me being sober.” She added. “Hopefully it was okay.”

“No, no, it was much better than my first paper!” Banner said quickly, remembering how he was absolutely demolished by his proof-readers. “It came back with more red ink on it than black.” He added, getting her to continue to smile. “And I was drunk the entire time I was writing it.” He added.

“Really?” Brigitta asked, as the Nat started a hard tack.

“Dr Banner, Kitty-hawk over here is going to help you to find Barton and the Cube.” Nat called, knowing that one of Brigitta’s nicknames would cause her much embarrassment.

“Romanoff!” Gitta called, her neck going a bright ruby red. “Why do you have to use that name!?” She exclaimed, hating the fact that Nat preferred this nickname over her others, Blackhawk and Albatross.

“Because you hate it that’s why.” Natasha replied, as they flew into some turbulence, “Hang on tight guys!” She yelled, as she tried to lessen the effects they felt.

Gitta noticed that Banner wasn’t strapped in, and was doing his best not to hit his head. “Give me a second!” Gitta said, unstrapping herself, before being thrown out of her seat, and straight into Dr Banner’s lap. As she tried to pull herself out of Banner’s lap, Gitta tried to supress the blush creeping up her neck and the blooms that would be gracing themselves on her cheeks. Luckily, the jet was thrown the opposite way, allowing her to quickly strap Banner in, before she herself pulled a harness down. Luckily, Nat had just been cleared for landing on the top deck. Brigitta quickly grabbed her own belongings before adding Banner’s to it, knowing that SHIELD kept all the scientists in the same area.

“Wait here, I’ll come back and show you to your room.” She added, as they exited the jet, Nat heading for the bridge, and Bruce simply tried to not get in the way, though a shout from one of the deckhands caused him to become skittish.

Another one of the Quinjets landed, this time, two men walked out, one obviously an agent, and the other, a tall blond man, though the look in his eyes clearly showed that he as just as haunted as Bruce was.

Dr Barton at this time had returned, and was talking with her colleague.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“I honestly thought Gitta, that you would be inside helping with the face trace.” Romanoff said, as they walked towards the men.

“I upgraded it the last time I got called in.” Dr Barton replied, shrugging her shoulders as she went, and her sandy hair almost untameable in the wind, much like Banner’s own. What Bruce hadn’t noticed before was that the woman was not only shorter than him, barely taller than Romanoff, and that she had a small tattoo on her waist, only a small one, and nothing too radical, a feather, though it was hard to tell if she had the art completed, but despite that, she seemed professional in her appearance, despite possibly not having showered in a few days. “I’m pretty sure its 80% more accurate than it was last year.” She added, as the pair approached the other men. Romanoff informing the elder of what was happening on the bridge.

“Agents Romanoff and Barton, Captain Rogers.” The elder said, before heading to the bridge.

“Ma’am.” The now unfrozen man said to both women.

Captain.” Natasha said, unfazed by being addressed by a wartime hero.

“Cap.” Barton asked, causing the man to almost double take. But she continued to walk towards the edge of the ship, and started to look into the water, overhearing Bruce’s introduction to Rogers as well as the discrete discussion of his ‘condition’.

“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha said, as the alarm to clear the deck went out. Gitta stood over at the edge, her notebook in hand, as she wrote some notes on something that was in the water.

“I told Fury he shouldn’t keep putting her in the water, all this salt is going to rust the rotors.” She mumbled as both men walked over to where she was, asking if it was a sub, Banner instantly reverting to sarcasm. But as the engines rose out of the water, Banner instantly knew what it was.

“No, no.” He started, almost laughing at the irony, “This is much worse.” He added, as Brigitta finished writing her observations down.

“Well, it actually could be.” She said, as Natasha waved them over. “But I guess you really don’t want to think about that, do you?” She asked, as the scientists walked into the tower, and moved towards the bridge, the nerve cell of this entire operation.

“No, not really.” Bruce said, shoving his hands into his pockets, “I left the states barely a year ago, and I just get dragged back in to look after their mistakes.” He said, his tone sounding less than impressed.

“I understand that.” Brigitta replied, “I had my first day off in over six months, and they call me back in during the middle of the night.”

“That’s a little rough don’t you think?” Banner asked, looking concerned about how much sleep she had had over the past few days. “I think it is.” He added quietly.

“Nah, I’ve had to go the better part of 72 hours without sleep before, and I was the driver for the mission.” Gitta smiled as the doors to the bridge automatically opened, and the noise of the take-off sequence filled their ears. Natasha instantly went over to where Coulson was running the face-trace, to try and help identify any of Clint’s tell-tale signs of his general area.

“Ummm, I wouldn’t advise doing that too often.” Banner suggested, though he knew some of the agents here could go without sleep for the better part of a week, and operate to a high function on just two hour’s light rest. “It isn’t good for your internal clock, but I doubt that you really need to be told that.” He added, as they watched Steve look up and around the command centre in amazement.

“To be honest with you, Dr Banner,” Brigitta began, smiling as they hung around the back of the room, “The last time I did that, I was barely 25.” She added, getting a look of shock on the doctor’s face, “Yeah, I’m older than I look doc.”

“You look like your only in your mid-20s.” Bruce said, amazed at this new revelation.

“You’re only ten years older than me, really. And um, I guess I can thank my genes for staying young.” Brigitta smiled, as she saw Rogers pass Fury a ten. “Is this like an old person grandpa thing to give money out just like that.” She asked, causing the man to crack a smile. This time, not sarcastic, but genuine.

“I don’t know, I really don’t talk to my family.” Bruce admitted, stopping his search for a quick exit as Fury walked over to him.

“Doctor, thank you for coming.” He said, extending his hand towards Banner. “And you too, Kitty-Hawk.” He added, giving Brigitta a quick pat on the back.

“Yeah, yeah…” Brigitta huffed as the others kept talking.

“Thanks for asking nicely.” Bruce said, shaking the director’s hand, a sidelong glance cast in Brigitta’s direction, wondering what the joke was with calling her Kitty-Hawk. “So um, how long am I staying?” He added, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the entire situation.

“Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you’re in the wind and Kitty-Hawk can go back to camping.” Fury said sincerely, as Banner jumped straight into the science stuff.

“Where are you with that?” He asked, walking over toward where Coulson was on the level below. Gitta tuned out during the explanation, knowing that this was standard SHIELD protocol, and their best bet at finding her big bro.

“You have to narrow your field.” Bruce said, leaning on the railing, “How many spectrometers do you have access to?” He asked, pulling his jacket across his body. The question was directed at Fury in general, but everyone in SHIELD knew that Brigitta was the head of the science division.

“How many are there?” Fury asked, looking at Brigitta. He didn’t know what his science department got up to these days anyway.

“We can get around 400 straight up, but we can boost that to around 600 if you give me a few hours to do some blackmailing on the others.” Brigitta said, causing Banner to look at her in a state of shock.

“Call every lab you know, and tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof.” Banner said, now taking off his jacket and rolling his sleeves up, “and calibrate them for gamma rays.” He added, looking at Fury, “I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition.” He finished.

“I’ll help. You radiation idiots know nothing about the atmospheric conditions that can interfere with the equipment.” Brigitta said, running her hands through her hair, the last time she tried to use this number of spectrometers, it had caused her to have a small mental breakdown, as no one in the labs apparently knew how to work them.

“At least we can rule out a few places.” Bruce added, taking on Brigitta’s suggestion. “And do you even have a degree in any of this?” He asked, turning to her slightly.

“I currently have three doctorates; I’m working on my fourth after this blows over.” Brigitta replied, “And I’ve got my masters in that anyway.” She added.

“Which college?” Bruce asked.

“Colombia and Dartmouth.” Gitta smiled, happy with the response she got from Banner.

“You have somewhere for us to work?” He asked, rolling his sleeves, though still being able to gesture at Brigitta. Fury called Nat over to show him where it was, though he tried to protest that Gitta should be going with him, for the interference calculations.

“I’ll send Dr Barton after you, as soon as she cleans herself up.” Fury said, as Brigitta huffed her way across to the other side of the room, ready to have a much needed shower and change of clothes. Cleaning herself quickly, she grabbed out one of her tshirts, one from the show Firefly, which said ‘I aim to misbehave.’ As well as a set of comfortable jeans and her connies. She had pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun, and grabbed her lab coat as she left, picking up an extra for Banner on her way. It had originally been hers during her first year at college, and it was seemingly indestructible, the only thing that had managed to mark it was the coffee stain on the inside of the coat. Acids, chemicals and other lab products seemed useless against it.

As she headed for the main lab, she quietly hoped that Clint still had his tell signs, something that would allow her to find where he was. One was a tendency to be close to trouble, yet far enough away from it not to be caught. Another was an EMF signal that was emitted from his left hearing aid if it had been taken out and replaced by a comm. Only she knew how to avoid setting it off, and if he tried to take the battery out, then the aid would close itself down, and after a few hours you only had to check every police station for drunken men, Clint having the ability to lip read expertly.


	2. Labs, Loki's and Starks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter!
> 
> As before, if I've made a mistake with the culture, please tell me, I will fix it :)
> 
> Enjoy

“Dr Banner?” She asked, knocking on the door of the lab, sticking her head in as she went.

“Dr Barton, I assume that this is your usual workspace?” He replied, gesturing for her to come in. He still only had his sleeves rolled up, something that did not sit well with the amount of chemicals she had stored.

“Only when I get called in, and it has a pretty good view, as well as being easily able to be contained, should I accidently start a fire.” Brigitta replied, offering him the lab coat.

“Oh, it’s been years since I wore one of theses.” Banner smiled, shaking his head at her offer.

“Trust me, this one’s indestructible, and I would feel better that you wear it due to the amount of chemicals and elements I have here.” She explained, “Not to mention that the laminated piece of paper says you must obey Dr Barton’s at all times.” Gitta smiled, pointing at the paper. “Sorry, but I think I still have some very corrosive chemicals here that I have yet to get rid of.”

“No, I actually can understand that.” Bruce conceded, taking the coat and putting it on, “Am I right to say that I think you don’t always obey your rules though?” He asked, surprised that it was actually a good fit, not to mention that it must have dwarfed Barton when she had worn it.

“Only when I’m crunching numbers and there’s no volatile and unstable chemicals and elements here,” Brigitta smiled, slipping her Irlen glasses on, and pulling a phone out of the desk. “Now, are 400 spectrometers enough, or do I need to start my blackmailing?” She added, as Bruce handed her a piece of paper with his gamma calculations on it, pencil and eraser for her to factor in the atmospheric conditions.

“500 would be optimum, but I can see you would love to blackmail 200 labs, right?” Banner asked, a smile on his face as he pushed his own glasses back up his nose.

“Dr Banner, it would be my genuine pleasure to blackmail 200 labs, considering that I know some of the idiots that work there.” Brigitta replied, as she quickly added her calculations to the sheet, indicating for the doctor to take a seat.

“Please, I probably have had my PhD revoked.” He started, taking a seat opposite her, “Just call me Bruce.” He added.

“Don’t mean to pry or anything, but I read all the files on everyone that got called in,” Brigitta started, waiting for Banner to give her the continue nod, “But yours said that your first name was Robert. Isn’t Bruce your middle name?” She added, a questioning eyebrow raised.

“My paternal grandfather’s name was Robert, and I really don’t like that string of my family.” He admitted.

“Oh, trust me, I completely understand. That’s how I got stuck with Brigitta as a first name.” She replied, running her hand through her hair as she dialled the first lab. “Which you are more that welcome to call me by.” She added as the dialling sound was made.

“Where did they find that name” Bruce asked, looking confused. “It sounds like it’s from Europe, it would’ve been easier to call you Bridget.”

“It’s German, but dad was apparently a fan of the Sound of Music, and he wasn’t calling me any of the others, though apparently my mum fought him to have Maria as a middle name.” She smiled, as the lab on the other end answered.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bruce smiled as she went about getting all of her promised 600 spectrometers on the roofs of the labs, and had to cough to cover his sniggering at some of her tactics, some professional, others not so much.

“I can’t believe you have that much information of everyone.” Bruce smiled as she set the phone down.

“Oh trust me, some I gathered myself in College, and boy, with their careers in those labs, they wouldn’t like a photo leaked on the internet of them stoned off their faces.” Brigitta replied, as she quickly checked her watch for the time, realising that it was getting close to 1700. “Do you want me to get the cafeteria to send some food up, or are you comfortable lining up to get it yourself?” She asked, hoping to avoid an incident if possible, some of the agents tended to get pushy around dinnertime.

“Sending food up sounds like a good idea, Itta.” Bruce smiled, having already found his own nickname for the woman.

“Takeaway delivery it is then.” Brigitta smiled, as she dialled the extension for the cafeteria, quickly ordering pizza and Chinese, purely on instinct, though a quick look at Bruce told her that he approved her choices, especially since she got a few bottles of water sent up as well.

“That was scarily domestic of us.” Bruce said, smiling at his computer screen, the action reminiscent of his college years, as well as when he had lived with some friends.

“Oh I know, they almost delivered it to my room, thinking that Clint and I couldn’t decide on what to have, and we were already in the middle of a movie marathon to leave and eat.” She said, taking off her lab coat, and setting it over the back of her chair.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a lab worker wearing connies, jeans and a t-shirt.” Bruce commented, as they both took off their glasses, setting them aside, and making room for the food, “And what have you got printed on it?” He added, seeing the outline of a strange shape in the middle of her stomach.

“You’ve never seen _Firefly_?!” Brigitta commented, looking shocked at what she had just heard someone commit blasphemy.

“I was born under Pertwee’s years on _Doctor Who_ , and I missed _Star Trek_ by six months, not to mention I didn’t have a tv back in the early 2000s.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, “and 2005 was the, um…” He added, as Brigitta sat him down in his chair.

“I know, you don’t have to say it.” She smiled, “And it says ‘I aim to misbehave’.” Brigitta finished, getting a laugh from her colleague, who was fast becoming her friend. Thankfully, the kitchen staff had left the food outside the door, and both scientists were glad for the food, even if it reminded them of college food. “When this all blows over, I’ll force you to watch it with me, I’m due to watch it again anyway.” She smiled, mentally compiling a list of what else to catch him up on.

“I can tell you that I watched Baker to McGann, in _Who_ , and I saw all of the _Trek_ movies, and _Star Wars_ originals. On the release date.” He smiled, as she lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Well, in case you were isolated during the naughties, we now have a prequel trilogy for _Wars_ , the third one is the only one worth watching in my mind.” Brigitta started, picking up a slice of pizza, “ _Who_ came back in ’05, Christopher Eccleston was the Doctor for one season, then David Tennant took over, now we have Matt Smith. All of the ‘New _Who_ ’ is pretty good. Oh and in ’09 _Trek_ got a reboot, the sequel should be out next year.” She smiled, as he took all of this in.

“We are going to seriously marathon all of these after we finish here.” Bruce said, using the chopsticks that came with the Chinese to point in her direction, “And I heard talk about _Lord of the Rings_ , I can’t remember if I went and saw it or not.” He added.

“I am so getting the extended editions out, and _Hobbit_ as well.” Brigitta said, “Bobby Banner, I may have to revoke your licence to nerd, you are severely outdated on your nerdom.” She smiled, pointing the pizza at him.

“Did you seriously call me ‘Bobby’?” Bruce asked, shocked as no one had ever referred to him as that during his life.

“You don’t like it?” Brigitta asked, her smile and mood dropping instantly, as she prepared for the worst.

“No, no!” Bruce said quickly, setting the Chinese box down so that he could put his hands on her shoulders, “It’s just no one has actually ever taken the time to either learn my real name, or come up with a nickname.” He replied, assuring her that she was allowed to call him ‘Bobby’. It was then that Brigitta turned the Commlinks on, hoping for a bit of chatter happening. Apparently they had a face match for her brother. “You want to explain why finding Agent Barton is so important, is he your boyfriend or something?” Banner asked, confused at their relationship.

“He is most certainly not my boyfriend!” Brigitta exclaimed, causing Bruce to double take. “He’s my older brother, who also happens to be an expert at hiding.” She added.

“Then shouldn’t you have gone with the Quinjet then?” He asked, wondering why she had stayed here.

“Fury needs me here more than he needs me out there, and anyway, we’re too evenly matched, so there’s no point sending someone, who he knows how to defend against, after him.” Gitta explained, “So Sergeant Rogers is the best bet, the only other option I could think of is sending me in with an EMP arrow to disable him.” She added, knowing that Bruce understood.

“I understand that, but isn’t there the-” Bruce began as they were called to the Bridge, the Quinjet had just arrived back, and they were needed to not only provide some medical treatment, but also discuss their next course of action. Brigitta replied with they were just finishing stabilisation on the spectrometers, and that they would be up as soon as they were finished. Unfortunately for them, they were there to witness Loki being led past the lab, a smirk etched on his face, one Gitta had seen all too often on her brothers’ faces. But his presence emitted illusions, Brigitta saw her extended family, all dead by her hand, the very thing she feared most. She didn’t know what Bruce saw, but he took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“How about we head up?” She asked, pulling her own glasses off, and setting them down on the desk, careful not to scratch the purple tinted lenses as she did so.

“Yeah, I think that may be a good idea.” Bruce replied, grabbing his medical bag from under the main lab table, before offering her his brown jacket, in case she was cold, just wearing the t-shirt, but she politely refused it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Thankfully, Brigitta opted to take Banner through the back route, causing less of a stir, and made it to the bridge in time to see Fury threaten Loki, though the god was joking at the cage, as if he was saying that he was better than it.

“Blondie, can I punch your brother?” Brigitta asked, looking up from the feed. God or not, the guy had no right to say anything. Bruce was looking over her shoulder at the built in screen, as the Loki spoke directly into the security camera.

“ _Oh I’ve heard._ ” He started, “ _A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man_.” He finished, causing mostly everyone to look at Bruce, who had his arms folded across his chest, and a sarcastic smile on his face that literally said _Yep, that’s me everyone_.

Fury then returned the insult, stating to let him know if ‘real power’ would like a magazine. After the director left, the feed held for a few more seconds, and then cut.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce said, looking around the room to see if anyone else shared his opinion.

“Yeah, like a cancer.” Brigitta replied, as Steve cut through the conversation.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out.” He started, his mind running through scenarios, “So, Thor, what’s his play?” He finished, looking at the now uncloaked demi-god, who looked to be pondering what his adopted brother had said.

“He has an army called the Chitauri.” The Norse god began, causing Gitta to frown, she had studied armies, and had never come across one called that before. “They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known.” He finished, walking back to the table.

“So like the Borg?” Gitta asked, her head tilted in confusion.

“The Borg?” Thor repeated, “I have no knowledge of this race.” He said.

“I’m pulling at my knowledge of Sci-Fi here, because I have no idea what they are.” She explained, rubbing a hand through her hair, as Thor continued.

“Either way, he means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect for the Tesseract.” He concluded, causing worried looks from all around the table.

“An army.” Steve started, almost glaring holes into Thor’s skull, “From outer space.”

“I am so pulling my nerd files up and looking through potential enemies.” Brigitta said, throwing her hands in the air.

“I’m getting the feeling of Cybermen or Daleks.” Bruce said, “But I wouldn’t think it would be the Klingon’s or the Romulans…” He added, smiling at Brigitta.

“Or we could hope for something on the opposite side and get the Orcs or Uruk-hai from _Lord of the Rings_ ,” Brigitta added, as it clicked in her mind what Loki needed the Iridium for. However, Bruce beat her to it.

“So, he’s building another portal.” He said, taking his glasses off and twirling his hands around them.

“That’s what he need’s Erik Selvig for.” Gitta added, thankful that they hadn’t needed her at PEGASUS when this had happened.

“Selvig?” Thot asked, semi shocked.

“He’s a colleague.” Bruce and Brigitta said at the same time.

“He’s also an astrophysicist.” Bruce added.

“He’s a friend.” Thor replied, the looks on the scientist’s faces across from him asking him how he knew the doctor.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell,” Nat said casting a sideways glance at Brigitta, “Along with one of ours.”

“I want to know why Loki let us take him in the first place.” Steve replied, his Brooklyn accent coming through. “He’s not leading an army from here.”

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki.” Bruce said, his years of medical work coming through, “That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak.” Thor said in a dangerous voice, as he walked up to the table, as if he was going to grab Banner from across it. “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is by brother.” He added.

“He killed 80 people in two days.” Natasha said dryly, just looking for a reason to cause Thor to let them have their way with the crazy, younger brother.

“He’s adopted.” Thor tried, hoping to get some sort of feeling from those gathered.

“Ok, in my general experience, as the younger child,” Gitta said, pointing at Thor, “We may act out for a bit, but I can tell you, this is beyond teenage rebellion. I bet if we got him to do a psych evaluation, the results would come back asking why he hasn’t been placed in an institution yet.” She reasoned, “And I know I am the only, youngest child here, so no one give me bull on what they know.”

“I agree with Itta, it’s about the mechanics.” Bruce started, as he got them to question what Loki needed the Iridium for.

“It’s a stabilising agent.” Came a new voice, one that had usually been the cause of Gitta’s troubles over the years. Tony Stark. “It means that the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD.” He added, walking over to Thor, “No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing.” He said, giving the god’s bicep a tap, before continuing on his spiel.

“I get the feeling that this is a spoken, all nighter.” Gitta whispered to Banner, causing him to smile briefly.

“No passing notes in the back of the class.” Tony called, pointing in their general direction. Both doctors when a bright red, “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily.” Stark continued, “The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick start the Cube.” Stark finished.

“Barton won’t be able to get his hands on everything too easily.” Gitta said, glaring at Stark, “As soon as he walks into some of those labs, his hearing aids should short circuit. And why would he need to get a pair of jumper leads to get the Cube turning over?” She added.

“He has hearing aids?” Stark asked, “I thought a young spry chap like him would easily pass the tests.”

“He’s 80% deaf, but it’s worse in his left ear.” Gitta said, as Maria Hill decided to cut in, and save Brigitta having to explain.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” She asked, Gitta’s head snapped up at the mention of astrophysics, as she tuned in. She had known Selvig, and had done a small amount of research on the Cube with him.

“Last night.” Stark replied bluntly, causing Gitta to want to pummel him, purely because here he was, waving his intelligence around like it was nothing. He then continued to question them, asking if anyone had done the homework.

“Mr Stark, I’m pretty sure Dr Barton helped Selvig with those notes.” Banner said, resting his hand on Brigitta’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, she was breathing heavily, and he could feel the rage in her shoulders, the Other Guy wanted to make an appearance to help her fix it, but he was in control of the Hulk, at the moment. Truthfully, he understood the rage, it was justifiable as she had not been noted on her research, something that she only currently had a Masters in.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked, gathering what information he could, the science was going over his head though.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce replied, as Gitta nodded her affirmation.

“And there’s only a few Nuclear reactors in the world that can go that high, without going like Chernobyl.” Gitta added, “Japan would be his best bet, but getting the supplies there would be a hassle, you can’t expose some of the materials he has to atmospheric conditions, even if they do take a plane. And then that opens the can of logistical worms…” She finished, as Stark spread his arms.

“Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect.” Stark said, walking over to the table.

“That was referenced to Itta,” Banner replied, “But if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fussion at any reactor on the planet, did I get that right?” Banner asked Gitta.

“Referenced Dr B Barton, 2011, _Notes on the Tesseract_ , pages 3 to 5.” Brigitta smiled, chuckling at the fact she could reference her own work now in a useful situation.

“Finally, people who speak English.” Stark said, indicating to both of the other scientists, greeting Brigitta first with a kiss on her knuckles, which she almost hit him for, and Bruce with, “It’s good to meet you Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” He added, causing Brigitta to almost pull one of her hidden knives on him and castrate him on the spot.

“Thanks.” Bruce replied, seemingly accepting that he would be remembered only for the Hulk, and not by his scientific efforts.

“Drs Banner and Barton are only here to track the Cube.” Fury stated, walking in from the cage. “I was hoping you might join them.” Steve then asked if they could find out what made the staff they had retrieved work. “I wanna know how he made two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury finished.

“Monkeys? I do not understand…” Thor started before Rogers cut him off.

“I do! I understood that reference!” He said proudly, smiling like a child who snagged the cookie jar.

“ _Wizard of Oz_? Really Fury?” Brigitta asked, shaking her head, “Just wait till we tell him about _Wicked_.” She added, smiling about how everyone’s outlook of the Wicked Witch of the West had changed since the release of the book and musical.

“Shall we play Doctors?” Tony asked, looking at Banner, though he used the plural.

“This way, sir.” Bruce replied, indicating the way that Brigitta had shown him. Stark walked off, presuming that he knew the way, though Bruce waited for Itta, who was carrying his medical bag. “I get the feeling that you don’t particularly like him.” He whispered in her ear as they walked behind Stark, smiling as he took a wrong turn and was forced to follow them for the rest of the trip.

“You have no idea, Bobby.” She replied, as she led them through the passages and back to the lab. She listened to both Tony and Bruce compare their superpowers, and actively tried to avoid it.


	3. Inner demons, hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part :)

“What about you Barton?” Stark asked, turning to her, after he had finished showing off his arc reactor, “Why’d SHIELD pick you and your brother up?”

“Neither of us have superpowers,” She replied quickly, brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. “We just practiced every single day.”

“Yeah, but both of you have some training, right?” Stark asked, “You and your brother’s files were mostly black, so I’m going to need some help here.”

“We were carnies.” Brigitta said softly, absentmindedly rubbing her arm, where there had once been many scars and bruises. Coulson had insisted that she have them removed when she joined.

“Like circus carnies?” Bruce asked, seeing how she seemingly hated to talk about it, something told him that her childhood hadn’t been the happiest. Much like his.

“Yeah, we were the ‘Boundless Bartons’. In the _Carnival of Traveling Wonders_.” She added, “Which was a disguise for the rings that the ringmaster was running out the back.”

“Rings?” both men asked.

“Child sex, drugs, people trafficking, assassinations, that sort of rings.” Brigitta replied, she had only been able to be an assassin because Barney and Clint refused to let her get involved in the drugs and sex.

“Oh.” Tony replied, not entirely sure how he should react.

“Either way, we got on SHIELD’s radar, after a particularly sloppy mission, and they tried to find us. Tried is the key word here.” Brigitta smiled, “It wasn’t until Barney got arrested for a bank robbery that they got us.”

“So there’s another brother?” Tony asked.

“Yep, and he got 20 years.” Brigitta said, “And neither of us have clearance to see him.”

“That is shit, so they’re holding your brother as a bargaining chip against you?” Bruce said, as they ran through some of the files that Tony had hacked.

“It seems so, but we get letters from him occasionally, so we know he’s still kicking.” Brigitta smiled. Barney had the most atrocious spelling, and there was no way that any SHIELD agent could replicate it, so he had to be alive. “Anyway, that’s my sob story, should we do this next week?” She added, changing the mood in the room. Just as Stark’s virus started to decrypt SHIELD’s files. She was standing next to Bruce, who was watching the files go across the screen over her shoulder.

“No, that wasn’t what it was made for!” She muttered seeing pieces of her work in projects that were more bent on destruction.

“Well, Dr Barton, you seen enough?” Tony asked. The tone in her voice suggested that she knew nothing about what was being done with her chemical compounds and calculations.

“If you offered me a job in Stark’s PR office, I’d take it.” She replied, giving Tony exactly all the information he needed, just as a project labelled PHASE 2 popped up on their screen. She had mostly tuned out as Fury, Rogers, Thor and Nat all came into the room, saying different things, that Loki was manipulating Banner, with the intent on unleashing the Hulk, that Stark should keep his nose out of other people’s business, and that they were all puny mortals.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“Captain America’s on a threat watch list?” Bruce laughed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table.

“We all are.” Natasha replied, Gitta could literally feel her blood boiling with betrayal.

“Tell me is he above or below angry bees.” Stark snarked.

“I wanna know where that assassin, Albatross, is on that list.” Bruce added, looking at Brigitta, unknowingly identifying the assassin. Brigitta knew her exact place on that list. She would be considered more of a threat than Stark and Romanoff if she went rogue.

“Agent Barton, would please escort Doctor-” Fury started, before Bruce cut him off.

“Where? You rented my room.” He said, gesturing with his hand to the general area of the detention centre.

“The cell was just in case-”

“In case you needed to kill me.” Bruce finished, “But you can’t. I tried.” He added, stressing each word as if he were talking to children. The looks on everyone’s faces demanded an explanation. “I got low. I didn’t see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out.” He said, “So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk.” Brigitta couldn’t believe what she had heard. This man, someone who had proofed her first PhD and had been a personal idol for her during college, had just bared his soul, saying that he had almost committed suicide. “You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?” He continued. Fury and Nat, as well as Brigitta were all reaching for their weapons, the latter her concealed knife across the small of her back.

“Dr Banner.” Steve cut in. “Put down the sceptre.” He finished, just as the programs they had been running found an energy match for the tesseract. Banner muttered about them not seeing his party trick, just before part of the ship blew up. Brigitta who had been standing the closest to Banner was thrown back into the glass as they both landed at awkward angles.

“ _Barton?_ ” Came Fury’s worried voice through the small ear piece she had.

“We’re okay.” She breathed, trying not to let on that there was a massive pipe on her leg, or that Bruce was breathing heavily. “We’re okay, right?” She asked, looking at Bruce, who had his fists clenched, and was moving as if his entire body was in pain. “Doctor?” She asked, still trying to get the pipe of her leg, “Bobby?” She tried, as the man made an animalistic sound as his shoulders bunched. She could tell that he was trying to fight the Hulk, but she didn’t know how it would end. “Bruce, you gotta fight it.” She breathed, managing to pull herself up slightly, pulling her shattered glasses off as she went. “This is just what Loki wants.” She added, as she heard boots running along the grates. “We’re going to be okay, just listen to me.” Brigitta said, hoping that Bruce still had control over most of his functions.

“Are you hurt?” Came the worker’s call, which Brigitta instantly refused, waving them away, hoping that they could see what was happening. One look on their terrified faces said they had.

“We’re going to be okay. All right?” She said, now returning her attention to Bruce, who was grunting. “I swear on my life, I will get you out of this.” She said desperately, hoping that that would be enough for the Hulk to leave Bruce be. “You will walk away and never ever…”

“Your life?” Bruce roared, his voice mixed with that of the Hulk’s. She had seen enough footage from Harlem and Desert Base to know that she was in a hopeless situation now. Bruce’s eyes in that moment were radiation green, and his skin was changing colour as the second’s passed. Gitta had never thought that the transformations would be this painful, but she wasn’t going to wait and find out. As she tried to lift the pipe off her, Bruce fell to the ground, his clothes ripping to make room for the Hulk, but as he lifted his eyes, they were brown and full of hurt, sorrow and pain. As well as begging for forgiveness.

“Shit it all.” She whispered, as she tried to move the pipe, using some of the techniques she had learnt from her years in the circus. Finally, her leg slipped free, just as the transformation was finished. Bruce having grown from a relatively normal 5’8” to almost 8’. She was only taking a small glance at the Hulk, never having actually seen him this close before, but the warning growl, similar to the lions in the circus, sent her running up the stairs, hoping that she could out run him, and lead him to his cell. Flying up the stairs, she only made it part of the way before she had to grab the handrail for the catwalk above, as Hulk ripped the solid steel stairs out of their sockets. Swinging herself up, she was glad for being an acrobat for so long, and that she still had all of her skills, and muscle memories to match.

She had been playing a dangerous form of hide and seek, and now Brigitta hoped that the Hulk was calming down, she hadn’t heard a roar for a while. Not to mention that the blast had broken her glasses, and now she was relying on her skill and other senses to make of for her neurobiological disorder. Just as she had done in the circus. Drawing her emergency gun from her boot, as well as her knife, she listened to the area, hearing only the metal groaning underneath the Hulk’s feet. Then she turned, just as he roared, causing her to shoot the pipe above his head, giving her a much needed head start. Brigitta had read his file, purely because she was working with him, and knew from it that Bruce had been a victim of Domestic Violence, something she never would have guessed by herself. Judging that it was best to not shoot Banner, and run seemed the best way.

Now, none of that really mattered as she heard the Hulk running along the line, only a few metres away from her, but within reach to fling her against the wall. There seemed to be a moment of recognition as he walked over to her, raising the back of his hand as he was thrown away by a blue blur.

Brigitta was only concerned about her ribs, and if they were fractioned or not. She decided against moving, and listened to all the chatter on the radios. Nat had got Clint back, and they were heading for the infirmary, Thor was ejected, Loki freed, and Banner fell out after he destroyed the plane. And now Coulson was dead. Using what little strength she had left, Gitta managed to pull herself up, glad that at most her ribs would bruise, and weren’t fractured.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“Agent Barton, we need you to stay down.” Came a medic’s voice, amongst the confusion. Brigitta had given up listening to the chatter on the Comms, pulling the earpiece out, as she waved them off.

“I’m fine.” She hissed, glaring at them, showing that she had no signs of a concussion. “I am getting my arse to my brother.” She added, moving her injured body towards the infirmary, knowing that she had been lucky that her ribs were bruised, and that they had given her some fairly heavy pain medication. When she arrived, holding her injured side, she was glad to see Clint sitting up on the bed, talking quietly with Nat.

“What the hell happened to you Blackhawk?!” He exclaimed seeing her blood covered face, mattered hair and her hand holding her ribs.

“Nothing much, Big-Bird.” Gitta started, as both older agents helped her sit on the bed. “Just took on the Hulk is all.”

“You freaking idiot!” Clint exclaimed, going into big brother mode, as Nat called for a medic, dampening a towel to clean the blood up off her face.

“Hey, I’d done pretty good until we hit the end of the engineering.” Gitta replied, “I’d kill for a pop now. And the mattress we used to drag into granpa’s pickup.” She added, laying down on the bed.

“I’ll buy you a whole case of pop to yourself then when we get home.” Clint promised, gently dabbing at her head wound.

“And you’ll keep Coop out of it won’t you?” Gitta said, causing her brother too laugh.

“And I’ll keep Coop out of it for ya, I’ll get Lucky to stand guard.” Clint smiled, the laugh still evident in his eyes.

“Don’t think Laurs will like that though.” Gitta added, remembering the last time she and Clint had brought a whole case of it home, and had let the kids have a small glass each, resulting in a sugar high.

“I’ll stick it in the beer fridge then.” Clint replied, shrugging his shoulders, before letting the back of her head go, “What bandaid do you want? I got plain or plain with sharpie.” He said, pulling out a single bandaid, and a sharpie from his pocket.

“Plain with sharpie.” Gitta smiled, as her brother put the patch on, before he started to draw on it, she wouldn’t know that he had drawn smiley faces until after the battle.

“How’s the ribs?” He asked, knowing that the pain killers must be taking effect now.

“Great, I’ll get ‘em checked out after we get rid of Loki.” Gitta replied, essentially telling him that she was going to join whatever fight there was going to be.

“I am not letting you fight, Blackhawk.” Clint said firmly, “But I guess that’s what a big brother has to say. So as the younger brother, I’ll say why not.” He added, causing his sister to smile, “I’ll go clean the towel.” He added, heading into the bathroom.

“Gitta, you should’ve headed for the hills as soon you knew Banner was going to Hulk-out.” Natasha said firmly.

“Natalia, I am older than you. I suggest you remember that I’ve been doing this longer than you.” Gitta replied, her face set in stone, “And anyway, the sick bastard decides to mess with my family, I’m gonna mess with him.” She replied, hearing Clint turn the tap off, just as Steve walked in, in his full Captain America uniform. “I didn’t say communist.” Gitta said quickly.

“What?” Steve asked, slightly confused, just as Clint came out. “Time to go.” He said, looking at all three people in the room.

“Go where?” Asked Nat, hardly missing a beat.

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Steve promised, before asking a more pressing question, “Can you fly one of those jets?”

“I can.” Clint replied, leaving the bathroom, hands wiping themselves on the towel. Steve looked at Natasha and Brigitta to see if he could trust Clint, accepting him when they both nodded.

“You got a suit?” Steve asked, looking at the injured scientist and recovering archer.

“Yeah.” Both replied, taking Steve back slightly, showing similar mannerisms.

“Then suit up.” He finished leaving the room. Brigitta ran towards her quarters, pulling her ruined lab coat off as she went, and hardly waited for the door to shut before she pulled her top off, replacing it with her black and navy with a touch of yellow and orange eyeshadow, with eyeliner. Just as she had worn when she had been preforming assassinations for the circus.

“You ready to go sis?” Came Clint’s voice from outside her door, just as she finished packing her quivers, and her knives, grabbing her traditional bow as she did so.

“Albatross is ready to fly.” Gitta replied, smiling, seeing her brother in similar gear.

“Well then little bird, take this and update use on anything that changes with that Cube.” Clint said, passing her a tablet, one of the few that had managed to survive the blasts and system hacking.

“Will do.” She said, tucking the tablet under her arm and followed her brother to the Quinjet, meeting up with Natasha and Steve on the way. There was a mechanic on-board, but a look at Steve, wearing his full gear, and being flanked by Black Widow, Hawkeye and Albatross, he quickly backed away, leaving the jet, letting them continue with their plan.

“Hate to tell you,” Brigitta started, looking up from the tablet causing the others to turn to her, “But they just opened a wormhole above Stark tower.” She finished, setting the tablet down and putting an earpiece in, so that they would be able communicate with the others in the team.

“Right, let’s hope this thing can move.” Clint replied, setting the jet at the quickest it could. “It could be a bumpy ride!” He added over his shoulder, making sure that Steve and Brigitta had strapped themselves in.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Stark we’re on your three, headed north-east!” Nat called as the Quinjet powered toward the tower. Gitta was doing some basic stretches, as Stark replied with his usual snark.

“Stark, can you tell us what the Chitauri look like?” Gitta called toward the front.

“Think Uruk-Hai with Star Trek weapons, and Droid speeders.” He replied, knowing that Brigitta would be able to piece it together.

“Great.” She sighed, as they flew up Park, shooting at the speeders as they went, before rising up to the top of the tower, hovering around the balcony with the two gods fighting. Clint was going to shoot at Loki, or was at least considering it, until the god in question got a lucky shot in, sending the jet crashing to the ground.

“SHIT!” Gitta yelled, as they went down. “WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE A LICENCE FOR THIS!!!???” She added, as Steve almost hit his head as Clint managed to navigate the vehicle down onto an empty square.

“Easy landing.” He smiled, as he powered the jet down.

“Compared to the test, then no.” Gitta muttered, as she used the emergency opening lever to let them out, an arrow already notched on the string of her bow. As they ran back toward the tower, Steve called that they had to find a way to get back up to where Selvig was with the Tesseract.

Then the portal opened wider.

“Is that a giant space turtle wearing armour?” Gitta asked, looking up at it.

“We’ve officially seen everything.” Clint agreed, as more Chitauri shot out of the sides, latching onto the buildings. Stark agreed with them, and asked if Banner had shown up yet, just as they were taking cover behind a cab. Loki had flown over causing destruction down the street.

“Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure.” Clint smiled as he sent an electric arrow loose, killing a small group of Chitauri, just as Gitta covered further up, using her traditional bow, but with an advanced quiver, though the arrows were still wood and feather fletched.

 _This is going to be fun_ _._ Brigitta thought, slicing the stomach of one of the Aliens open, jamming the knife in her other hand into it's partner's throat.


	4. Avenging Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some swearing in this chapter, words that Samuel L Jackson has said before.  
> Steve obviously didn't hear it, otherwise there would've been a 'Language!' in the first Avengers movie :)
> 
> Also, thank you for the reads and kudos, and as always if I have been unable to accurately represent American culture, please tell me and I shall fix it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint and Gitta quickly made their way through the buses still occupied and helped getting people out of cars, Gitta was directing people into the basements of buildings, or telling them to run through the subway. As she worked her way down the street, sometimes not even bothering to fire her arrows, rather using them as knives, before she pulled knives instead, brutally using them to slice up the centre of the Chitauri’s bodies. She hadn’t been trained in the art of assassination like Nat had, rather high success rates and easy cover ups. Steve was explaining the play, as Brigitta fought her way back to them, not noticing that Bruce had arrived on a borrowed bike. But the look on his face as she slashed one of the creatures across the neck spoke volumes.

“You never asked what I did before I was a scientist.” She replied, rubbing the back of her hand across her cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

“So this all seems, horrible.” Banner said, getting off the bike, as the group went to meet him.

“I’ve seen worse.” Tasha said, smiling slightly.

“I’ve caused worse.” Brigitta added, as Clint handed her some of her arrows that she had shot earlier.

“Sorry.” Bruce said sincerely, referring to when he had Hulked out on the Helicarrier.

“Nah, we could use worse.” Bitta smiled, shrugging her shoulders, as Cap informed Stark that Bruce had shown up.

“ _Good, cause I’m bringing the party to you!_ ” Came Stark’s reply, as he rounded the corner, closely followed by the giant space turtle wearing armour.

“I don’t see how that’s a party.” Nat said flatly, as Cap encouraged Bruce that now would be a good time for him to get angry.

“That’s my secret, captain.” He smiled as he walked towards the turtle, “I’m always angry.” He added, just has his shirt stretched, then ripped to reveal the Hulk’s green skin from underneath it. The turtle didn’t stand a chance. As it came back down, Cap pulled Nat under his shield, Clint took cover behind a car, but Brigitta was frozen to the spot, her scientific mind wondering about the difference between a forced change and a voluntary change. Somehow, Clint managed to pull her over to him.

“Damnit, I should’ve left you at home.” He muttered as the Hulk let out a proud roar.

“Bartons’,” Cap said, giving instructions, “I want you on different roofs, call patterns and pick off strays.” He said, Clint got a lift from Tony, while Brigitta waited for him to come back.

“Hulk take pretty girl.” The Other Guy said, gently wrapping his large hand around Brigitta’s waist, before jumping up to the building that Cap had wanted her on. Gitta hung on for dear life, not used to this form of travel. Sha may have also screamed.

“Thanks, Big Guy.” Brigitta said, as he set her down gently. She reached out her hand to make sure that he understood. “And you’re forgiven for earlier.” Gitta added, smiling as Hulk let her set her hand against his. “Now go smash.” She finished, pulling her bow off her back as Hulk jumped over to the other buildings, clearing the Chitauri off them. “That’s my Hulk.” She whispered, as she and Clint took down numerous speeders. Both archers ran out of arrows around the same time, and had it not been for Brigitta’s last repelling arrow, she would have been facing the Chitauri down on her roof with only her knives.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
“ _I can close it, does anyone copy?_ ” Came Nat’s strained voice from over the ear pieces, Steve yelled at her to do it, only for Tony to say that he had a nuke on his back.

“Stark, use whatever you’ve got left in that suit and the angle of the tower. That should be enough to get you up there.” Gitta wheezed. She wasn’t as young as she had been when she was with the circus, and landing on your quiver was never comfortable.

“Will do Pigeon.” Was the reply from Stark, sounding just as winded as she was. Gitta had somehow found the strength to make her way over to a broken window, just as Nat was told to close the portal, but not before Tony’s lifeless suit came crashing down, “SHIT!” She exclaimed, seeing that the thrusters didn’t engage as he fell.

The Other Guy, however, was able to catch him, and revive him. Looking around, Gitta saw that there was one of her arrows lying inside the building, still usable. Quickly checking her quiver, she smiled that she still had two arrow heads left. One that could be used as a tightrope, and the other a regular, traditional arrow. “Tightrope it is then.” She smiled as she shot the arrow up into the exposed steel in the ceiling, before she repelled out of the window, back down to ground level. Just near the men. “Hey guys.” She smiled wearily, not expecting the Hulk to reach out to her.

“Pretty girl safe?” He asked, much like her niece would.

“Yes Bug Guy.” Brigitta smiled, holding her hand out to his. “Pretty girl safe.” She added, seeing his eyes change colour to the warm chocolate of Bruce’s. “You did good today, and don’t let anyone ever tell you different.” She added, unable to wrap her hands around his, but still able to take their weight, letting him rest it in her small palm, while the other gently wrapped around his index finger. “Thank you.” She finished as Thor insisted that they still had one job to do.

“We’ll find a way to get up there.” Steve said, as Clint climbed down some of the rubble on the ground, before breaking into a run towards his sister.

“Clint gimme a sec.” Gitta said quietly, as gentle as the Hulk was with her, it could change at any moment for him. “I’ll be right back.” She smiled, letting her hand gently fall to her side, before she backed away from the Big Guy, and broke into a run towards her brother.

“I thought I lost you like we lost Barney!” He exclaimed, as they hugged each other tightly, as if they were the only survivors left.

“No, I’m going to pull rank and threaten Fury to tell us which prison he’s in.” Gitta smiled, tears running down her face, clearing it of the blood, and removing the last of her eyeshadow.

“Barns would like that, wouldn’t he?” Clint mused, kissing the top of her head, not noticing that her hair was a mess. “Phil would’ve liked to see that.” He added as an afterthought.

“Yeah.” Gitta smiled, as they pulled away, Clint letting her hand drop, saying that Thor would give him a lift up to the tower, purely because it seemed that his baby sis was the only person who was able to get the Hulk to listen to her. “Wanna go scare Loki, Hulk?” She asked, walking back to the green humanoid. The wicked smile on his face gave her just enough warning before he grabbed her and jumped up onto the balcony, quite an impressive feat. They soon joined the rest of the team inside, Gitta pulling her last arrow, and noted that Clint was going to be kneeling to get into Loki’s face, meaning that she was going to seem doubly as threatening, standing above him with her arrow levelled at the centre of his forehead.

“If it’s all the same to you,” The god started, looking worn from the battle, having to use the stairs to hold himself up, “I’ll have that drink now.” He finished, looking hopeful.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
As soon as they had him tied up, Tony quietly walked over to Gitta.

“So, what do we do to get Banner to come back?” He asked, throwing a quick look over his shoulder.

“I have an idea, but he’s going to need clothes that fit.” Gitta said, looking past the Hulk, and seeing the man that had helped protect them. “I’m going to talk him back.”

“I think I have a jacket that should do for now. And some shorts.” Tony replied, clapping her shoulder before walking away to find the items. Finding that the bar bench hadn’t been destroyed, Gitta set her empty quiver and bow down on it, before removing the majority of her knives, glad that they had survived the fight with only a few nicks on the blades. Tony returned with the hoodie and shorts he said he had, Gitta taking them and slowly making her way over to the Big Guy.

“Hey Big Guy,” She called, as she stood a good distance back, unsure of how close was too close, “You did a great job today.” She added, as he smiled, letting her know that she could come closer, “But we don’t need you for now, and I’m sure you’d like to sleep.” Gitta said, hoping that he fell asleep like her niece.

“Pretty girl no smash?” He asked, looking confused at what she had said.

“Not now,” She smiled, reaching her hand out, which he took easily, “Everything’s been smashed, but if you go to sleep, we can wake you up when there are more things to smash.” Gitta added, as the Hulk knelt in front of her, just the right height so that she could not only hug him, but give him a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

“Hulk sleep.”

“Thank you Hulk.” She smiled, as Hulk started to transform back into Banner, his joints dislocating, and shrinking back to a normal human size, but he didn’t let go of his end of the hug, his arms holding onto he waist as if for dear life, as if she was the only thing that was grounding him at the moment. After she was sure that he wasn’t going to transform again, she quickly knelt down, unzipping the jacket as she went, and throwing it around Bruce’s shoulders, and barely getting his arms in before she zipped it up, glad that Banner had a smaller shoulder span than Stark, meaning that she didn’t have to worry about catching his chest hair in the zip.

“Itta…” He mumbled into her shoulder, sounding exhausted.

“Hey Bobby.” She said brightly, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. “You did very well today.” Gitta added, unsure if he remembered everything after returning to his normal self.

“I-….” Bruce tried to talk, still holding onto her as if she was his lifeline.

“Don’t worry about anything,” She shushed him, “Now, I have a set of shorts here on loan from Stark, and they smell clean. You want them?” Brigitta added, gently removing one of her arms from around his back to feel around for the pants.

“Yes please.” Banner nodded, as Brigitta moved away.

“I’ll give you a bit of privacy.” Brigitta said, but Bruce held her hand.

“Just turn around, I mean, you’ve already seen me half naked.” He countered.

“I was going to see if I could find you some slacks and a button up, Tony’s managed to convince the owners of the shawarma shop to stay open,” She explained, “And even though I don’t think that a hoodie and shorts are unacceptable, I don’t think you’d like them.” She added.

“We can find some after.” He said, before noticing that she was still facing away from him, most likely to give him a bit of privacy as he slipped the pants on. “You can look now.” He said, gently squeezing her hand. “I have a few questions about the battle and after it, if you feel comfortable answering them.” He added, as Brigitta turned to face him.

“If it helps you understand the Other Guy, then I’ll help you until I can’t.” Brigitta smiled, as they walked back over to the main kitchen area, Bruce mindful not to tread on any piece of glass, or rubble from the battle.

“Please tell me that I didn’t cause that.” He whined, rubbing his hands through his hair after he spotted two large, Loki sized craters on the floor.

“Well, you did.” Brigitta said softly, grabbing her gear from the bar bench. “I think Tony was going to put glass over both of them and call it contemporary art or something.” She added, as Tony buzzed her earpiece. Holding up a finger, she listened to the message.

_“Hey you, I managed to find some professor type clothing for the green guy with you. God, I had to guess his size, do you know how embarrassing that is, or how difficult it is? Oh, and there’s a choice between boxers or briefs on the bed for him too, also awkward and embarrassing to do. Anyway. JARVIS will take you to them, so have fun. We’re going to be heading there soon, apparently Fury thinks you could be more useful to the team than just another archer. Laters.”_ It was in true Tony fashion, and left little questions to what needed to happen.

“Tony managed to find you some clothes. He left them in one of his spare rooms in the penthouse.” Gitta said, gently taking her empty quiver from Bruce, before indicating to the elevator. “Can you find it by yourself?” She added, not feeling comfortable to be in the same room as a man, who she was friendly with, that was also changing his clothes. “Apparently it made him feel very uncomfortable.” She called, glad to see Banner’s shoulder’s move in a chuckle.

“We should make him do this for longer then!” He called, just as he got in the lift. The doors had closed before she had a chance to reply, instead shaking her head, smiling under her breath.

“Dr Banner, you devious motherfucker.” She said, pulling out one of her knives, her favourite, to better examine the damage it had received in battle. Wiping the blade off, but not bothering to check her reflection in it, she quickly checked for further nicks, leaning against the wall as she did so.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Itta!” Called Bruce from just in front of her, “We ready to go get whatever this shawarma stuff is?” He added, giving her a warm smile, as he rolled the sleeves up on the dark coloured, stripy button up.

“Yeah, I’ll leave my bow and quiver here though, I don’t think that they’d be of any use at the moment, funnily enough.” She replied, returning his smile, setting the gear back down on the table, before she picked up one of her smaller knives, which hadn’t been used during the battle, “I want you to take this, purely to give me peace of mind.” She said, as he tried to refuse it.

“Brigitta, I-” He started, holding both of his hands up.

“You said it yourself. You’re exposed like a nerve. And you would be the easiest of us to grab. I can teach you how to use it if you want.” Gitta replied, wrapping his hand around the handle. “And either way, it’s nothing bigger than a pocket knife really.” She added with a half crooked smile.

“They are all valid points… I agree.” He replied, setting it down on the counter, next to her bow, “But you’re still armed to the teeth right now aren’t you?” He added, as they headed to the main lift.

“More or less, yes.” Brigitta smiled, as she reached for the button to that would take them to the lobby. At the same time Bruce did. Their hand’s touched briefly for a second, causing both scientists to blush vibrantly.

“Sorry-” Both stuttered, as Brigitta managed to press the button, before turning to look back at the ceiling of the lift. It was slightly awkward, but she was happy when the doors opened onto the lobby, both scientists quickly leaving, before heading down the street to the shawarma shop, not surprised to see Thor’s hammer, Steve’s shield, and Tony’s armour outside it, either to be respectful or to mark it for the scientists.

“Shall we?” Bruce asked, as they neared the door.

“I really don’t want to, but I think Stark’s paying.” Gitta started, “So I intend to make full use of this money.” She added, stepping inside, to find the rest of the team sitting around a couple of tables pushed together.

“Blackhawk, you’re here.” Clint said, pointing to the seat next to his, which also happened to be next to the only other free seat on the table, which Bruce took.

“Thanks, Big bird.” She smiled, pulling the chair out before sitting on it, while sticking her feet onto her brother’s lap. “You’re so thoughtful to give me a foot rub.” She added, crossing her arms over her chest, before leaning back to have a quick nap.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint replied, as some of the waitresses came over, placing the food on the table in front of each person.

“We ordered the same, thought it’d be easier.” Tony said, rubbing his hands just as he prepared to dig into his food.

“Do they have pop?” Gitta asked, opening her eyes. “Clint did you check?” She added, glaring at her brother.

“What the hell is ‘pop’?” Tony asked, looking at the siblings.

“Umm, soda, coke.” Clint said, looking at Gitta for confirmation.

“Is this an Iowan thing? Because I’ve only ever heard you two say it.” Steve asked. Of course he had picked up on their slightly different accents.

“It’s a Midwest thing.” Bruce said, shaking his head. “I say pop too, sometimes.” He added. “I stopped mostly during college at Harvard. No one understood what I was saying.”

“Which state?” Clint asked, looking over Brigitta’s head.

“Ohio. Dayton to be exact.” The doctor replied, sighing. “I lost the accent.” He added, as if justifying why he didn’t sound similar to either Barton.

“Nah, I think it’s still there, just hidden.” Brigitta replied, “And either way, I think we Barton’s don’t sound like we’re from Waverly anymore. Which reminds me,” She added, now looking directly at Clint, “You boiling too?” She asked, remembering that it was currently May, and was actually feeling like summer.

“Damn right I am!” Clint laughed, taking a chip out of Brigitta’s basket.

“Those are mine!” She exclaimed, reaching over to grab her brother’s hair, though the elder Barton expertly avoided her hands, instead choosing to reply with:

“Tough tomatoes, lil sis.” Clint insisted, as the table fell into a comfortable silence. It lasted for a few minutes, with everyone eating their food, Bruce was the one to break it though, spying some dried Chitauri blood on her cheek.

“Umm, Itta,” He started, gently tapping the back of her hand, having grabbed a serviette, and used one of the waters on the table to dampen it.

“Yeah Bruce?” She replied, just as he used his other hand to move her head so that she was looking out the window. After a few seconds, he let removed his hand, looking slightly sheepish. Clint was fuming from the other side of her.

“You had a little blood on your cheek.” He explained, showing her the now dirty napkin.

“Ah, thank you Bruce.” She smiled, subtly elbowing Clint in the stomach. If anything had the potential to happen, she was not letting him get in the way of it. That and she would telling Laura if he did.


	5. Ending and time off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be swearing in this chapter, and it isn't the most pleasantest of words, so heads up.  
> Any way, enjoy the next part

It was a few days later that Thor exclaimed loudly would be the day he took Loki back to Asgard to face their justice system. In that time, Brigitta had dragged Bruce out shopping, having stolen one of Tony’s many credit cards, purely to give him more options in his wardrobe. The first thing that he had grabbed as they walked into the store was a bright yellow button up. Purely because he didn’t have to hide in the background anymore. That and it reminded him of one of his mother’s tops. While he was choosing some tops, Gitta was looking at watches, hoping to find one that had a built in heart rate monitor, instead having to settle for separate devices. If she had to, she could improve it later.

“Where did you disappear to?” Bruce asked, as she returned, holding the watch and monitor behind her back, hoping to surprise him later. “I could’ve Hulked out. There’s a lot of people in here…” He began.

“I was just getting you undershirts, pjs and socks.” She covered, having picked up her own basket for the items. The accessories carefully hidden under them.

“Great. I think I have everything I’ll ever need.” Bruce said, indicating to his own basket.

“Did you try everything on?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Cooper and to an extent, Clint were like this always, and it had become a habit she was unable to grow out of.

“Yes, Itta.” Bruce sighed, as they walked over to the checkout, Bruce going through first, before Gitta insisted that he take the keys to the car, and his bags so that he didn’t have to suffer anymore. The cashier just smiled at the pair, obviously thinking that they were partners. _If only_ , Brigitta mused as she waited for the cashier to scan what she had picked up. Bruce hadn’t noticed that she had also gotten him a plain, regular looking duffel bag that he could shove everything into if he felt the need to leave them. Hopefully, he didn’t ever feel like that again. Quickly swiping Tony’s card, she grabbed the bags and headed to where she had parked the car. Bruce had said they could take public transport, but Brigitta had instantly vetoed the idea, not only was it a security risk, but her Iowan upbringing was a major factor in the decision.

“So,” Brigitta smiled, after she had put the majority of her bags in the boot. Just one still in her hand. “I thought that you deserved this.” She smiled, handing him the bag, watching his face light up in wonder as he pulled the three items out of the bag.

“Itta…” He started, looking at the bag, the watch and the heartrate monitor. None of which were overly expensive, but still well enough made so that they would last. “You didn’t have to…” He added, looking at her with his almost teary brown eyes.

“I did. I’m getting more tattoos, Nat got some Russian Vodka, Clint got some time off, Tony gets to redesign the tower, Thor got his brother and the cube, and Steve managed to unfreeze his old bank account, and found that he was in the same tax bracket as Tony.” Brigitta summarised, “We all got something, but you. And considering you were possibly the most helpful during the battle, it was my honour.” His fellow scientist explained, as he turned the watch box over in his hands. “I probably could have grabbed a more expensive one, but I thought that this would be better. It’s got a Swiss movement in it.” She smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

“I can’t pay you back.” He said exasperatedly. “I don’t have money.”

“Don’t bother. Just getting you back on your feet is enough for me.” Gitta smiled, as he pulled her across the front seat so that he could give her a hug.

“Itta. This is the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me.” Bruce said, burying his face into her hair. She was sure that he was partially crying. “Sorry, I’m probably making you uncomfortable…” He muttered.

“Damnit Bobby.” She replied, pulling him back as he tried to break the hug. “We can hug for as long as you need to.” Gitta added, rubbing circles onto his back, partially out of habit due to her nephew and niece.

“Thank you…” He muttered again, before finally breaking the hug.

“You’re very welcome,” Gitta smiled, turning the car’s engine over, “Now do we need to get you glasses as well, or have you got spares?” She added.

“I already ordered some. Tony and I went internet shopping.” He said, returning Brigitta’s smile, his own making her heart melt a little by little.

“Great. So, now I’m going to get my tattoos done.” Gitta smiled, as she managed to navigate her way downtown. “The guy that’s done these is really good, I’d recommend him, if you ever were possessed to get one.” She added, as they paused at the traffic lights.

“That’ll happen the day that after I die.” Bruce said, smiling at the fact that he was going to be with a 33-year-old woman as she went to get some work done on her tattoo.

“Come on, Banner, live a little.” She replied, pulling into a parking lot, before getting out, “You staying, or coming?” She asked, just before she closed her door.

“I’ll come in.” Bruce replied, getting out, his new watch and heartrate monitor already on, and set to warn him if it got above the safe zone.

“You may see me in just my underwear,” Gitta said, noting the heartrate band. “To give you some fair warning.” She added, as they walked around the corner.

“I’ll meditate if I have to.” Bruce said, opening the door for her.

“Thankyou.” She smiled, greeting the tattooist, before they both started discussing what was going to be done. Bruce took refuge on one of the hard plastic seats they had, Brigitta had disappeared out the back to undress what she needed to. It was a few minutes before he heard her call from out the back “Bruce?”

“Yes Itta?” He replied, getting up and walking to where she had stuck her head out of the privacy curtain.

“Can you hold my clothes? I have to be in my bra and undies for this.” She explained, noting that Bruce kept his head turned away.

“Sure.” He barely managed to say, gulping before taking the clothes, as well as a deep breath. “How long should it take?” He asked, trying to focus on another topic rather than the essentially naked woman who was in front of him.

“One or two hours. Matty already knows the font I want, I just had to tell him what he needs to do, and to finish my hip tattoo as well.” Gitta replied, looking over her shoulder to see Bruce’s bright red face. “I have done this before you know. I thought you would like to see it.” She added, as they stepped into the room where ‘Matty’ was going to ink her. There were all sorts of large and outrageous designs on the walls, nothing that matched her current ones.

“So this is the guy you were telling me about.” The tattooist smiled, his own works showing under his tank top. “How long you been dating then?” He asked looking at Bruce.

“Matty, I’m not dating Bruce.” Brigitta said, sitting herself down on the chair, waving to Bruce to take a seat across the wall. “I just thought that he would like to see how it’s done.” She explained, giving Bruce a warm smile, just as Matty got set on applying the stencil, knowing his client from her previous visits.

“Keep tellin that to yourself, sweetheart. We in the right spot?” He asked, indicating for Brigitta to take a look at it.

“Yeah, for that one.” She smiled, as he quickly set about getting the process ready. Bruce was looking slightly interested in what she was getting added. “Bruce this is my feather family tattoo, and it hurts whenever I get it updated. So I get it done in blocks.” Brigitta explained, indicating to the feather on her side. It started out with Barney, Clint, Nicholas, Phil, Maria, Laura, Natasha, Cooper and Lila. Each name was on a strand of the feather, a very simple design that worked well. Then, Bruce saw what she was having added. Bruce, Steve, Tony, Thor.

“Itta.” Bruce started, just as Matty returned with the ointments, salves, cotton swabs, and sealed packet needles, as well as the ink.

“No. I’m adding all of you to my family, so you can deal with it. And anyway, I’d like to see Steve’s reaction to it.” She smiled, as Bruce took a seat again, waiting for her to get the tattoos done. He noted that tears leaked out of her eyes every now and again. Pulling out the phone Tony had given him, he did a bit of research on tattoos. She had chosen the most painful places to have tattooed. Sighing, he and Matty made idol conversation, trying to keep her mind off the pain. Once those names had been done, Matty quickly bandaged them, ready for her to put her clothes back on. Then came her hip tattoo.

“So we’re finishing this one up today?” He asked, changing the needles, and gloves, as well as pulling out another stencil. This one looked like a ring of fire, which would complete the hip.

“Yep. Let’s get it done with.” Gitta hissed through her teeth. Bruce had to admit, she was doing this very well, considering that she was probably still in a bit of pain from the battle, as well as the pain from the other tattoo.

“Itta, what symbol is that?” Bruce asked, referring to the tattoo on her hip, a star which looked like it was being done in rectangles, and now a circle of fire around it, all of which must be killing her with the pain.

“Anti-possession tattoo.” Gitta hissed, “It’s from Supernatural.” She added, as Matty started the next flame on the circle.

“We’ll have to add that to the marathon list then.” Bruce said, watching the tattoo artist very carefully as he went. Matty had changed positions, allowing Bruce to see Brigitta’s exposed body, in just her underwear.

“Yeah.” She replied. It took the better part of two hours, but Matty managed to get the entire circle done, wrapping it.

“You may want to wear baggy clothes for the next few days.” He said, wiping her skin one last time. “Because they both looked like they hurt like hell.”

“Will do.” She replied, standing up, as Bruce quickly handed her the clothing. Glad that he hadn’t freaked out during the process. Understanding that she would be sore from it, Bruce helped her dress again, doing up the pants she had on, as well as slipping her arms through the top. As she paid, Matty handed her ointment to help heal the tattoos, something that Bruce read the back of as they walked to the car.

“I’ll drive.” He said, quickly taking the keys from her, and opening the passenger side door.

 

* * *

 

 

When Thor had claimed that the day was his last at the moment, all of the Avengers gathered in Central Park. Gitta would be heading with Clint and Nat, back to the Barton’s family farm in Waverly, while Bruce was sticking with Tony. All of them had been staying in the tower, some sharing rooms, while others hunkered down on the couch (Clint). Gitta was still wearing baggy, yet still very fashionable clothes, namely jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, this time a Star Trek one, claiming that she had beaten the Kobayashi Maru. Smiling at her, Bruce was pleased to see that she was feeling better after the tattooing. Brigitta noted that he was wearing the watch and heartrate monitor she had given him as well. After Thor, Loki and the Cube left, both scientists found their way to each other as they said their goodbyes.

“You’re coming back to New York right?” He asked, as she handed him the duffle bag she had gotten him yesterday, now packed.

“Yeah, I’m going off radar for a bit though.” She replied, giving him a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Either way, I have your mobile number, so I’ll give you a buzz.” Gitta added, smiling as she walked back to the Car that the three SHIELD agents were taking.

“Make sure you do!” He called, walking over to Tony’s car. The engineer had asked him for input on the lab levels, something that he had been more than happy to do.

Even going their separate ways, the pair were furiously texting each other whenever they could, sometimes at bizarre hours of the night, giving them some time to chat. There was a bit of flirting happening, which usually happened after they had been drinking, or Gitta was tired as anything.

But, she was happy with being off radar for a bit. The assassin was busy helping Laura with the kids, or Clint out on the acreage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aunty Gitta,” Cooper called, as his father and aunt walked into the mudroom.

“Yeah Coop?” Gitta replied, sighing as she pulled off her mud covered boots.

“Can you help me with cleaning my room?” He asked, trying to guilt her into helping.

“No, I gotta call a friend.” She replied, shaking her head, before ruffling her nephew’s unruly hair.

“But Aunt Gitta!” Coop exclaimed, watching as the elder Barton’s walked past.

“You heard the lady.” Clint smiled, as his sister walked straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of pop. “So, little sis,” He added, leaning on the fridge as she shut the door, “Who’re you calling?” The elder sibling asked, as his sister opened the pop.

“No one, and I won’t be calling them in the house.” Brigitta replied, knowing how hard she had her brother had fought to keep their house off SHIELD records, purely to keep their family safe. Or at least have a bit of a reprieve from being world class assassins or agents. If both Barton’s could agree on it, then it had to be important.

“Ohh, lil sis.” Clint smirked, “Tell me more!” He replied, running up the stairs after his sister, trying to follow her into her room. The same one she had had as a child. When they had managed to reacquire it from the State, they had been surprised to find that all their old belongings were still inside, not moved, or touched. For Clint, walking into Brigitta’s room for the first time in the better part of 22 years, seeing her crib, mobile and the wallpaper their mother had chosen, still on the walls brought him to tears. Gitta had been more impartial to it, having limited memories of living here. But still, they had had a great deal of fun sorting through ancient devices, clothing and toys.

Now, Brigitta’s room was what you could expect a 33 year olds to be. They had removed the childlike wallpaper, and instead found some old timey wallpaper to fit the age of the building, as well as paint the walls near the door a nice relaxing green. Then, she had her desk, it was made out of some old trestles, which somehow matched height-wise, but were different in colour. They had been sanded back to get rid of any splinters, as well as small drawers for storage. The top was an old piece of wood that had obviously held paint cans on it, the colours permanently staining the top. That however, added character to the wood. Currently, it was hidden under Gitta’s mounds of research for her fourth PhD, Physics and Astronomy. Grabbing the laptop off the charger, she climbed out the window, avoiding her brother and the rest of the family.

If there was one thing Brigitta liked about the farm, other than the pleasant isolation, it was the fact that nearly everywhere had wifi. Starting the computer up as she walked out into one of the fields, she wasn’t surprised to see that Bruce wasn’t on yet. A simple text would change that. Smiling up at the sky, Gitta thought about the possibility of going back to Stark Tower, or Avenger’s Tower, whatever it was called at the moment, and using the better facilities that Tony had there. From what Bruce had told her over their previous calls, he had been a major influence on remodelling them. He had made sure that the lab was able to facilitate every part of science and engineering they were dabbling in or if they were their majors. He had apparently taken to it like a duck on water, thriving now that he no longer had to look over his shoulder every step for General Ross, or whichever organisation was hunting him. No one in their right mind would ever take on Tony Stark on his own turf.

Smiling, Gitta pulled her phone out and sent Bruce a text telling him to get his backside to his computer so that they could skype.

She had barely sat down in the chair she had dragged into the paddock before he had sent her a reply. A smiley emoji of all things. Laughing, she realised that he must be trying to catch up with everyone else. But he was one of the few middle aged men she knew that would actually send it to her. Before she knew it, an incoming call alert was on her screen.

“Hey Bruce!” She called, as the call connected, though Bruce’s end was still dark.

“Hey Itta!” He replied, his end of the call still dark.

“Umm, you deciding to hide your face again?” Gitta asked, reminding him of when he had absolutely failed at using the video call program the first time.

“Tony’s got the tower on minimal power right now, and all the windows have blackout tape or something on them.” He replied, as his camera lit up for a second. He must be using his phone.

“Sounds like Stark, then.” Gitta affirmed, before she caught sight of what she thought were sheets. “Are you seriously hiding under your sheets?” She asked, throwing her head back at the image.

“I’m hiding from Tony.” Bruce whispered, causing Gitta to laugh more. “This is serious! Itta! You need to come back and save me!” He added, as his phone’s screen went dark.

“This is a classic! You are the Incredible Hulk, and you’re hiding from Tony Stank in your bed!” She managed to say, “Why doesn’t this have a record on it?” She added, as Bruce unlocked his phone again.

“Just help me!” He hissed, “I need someone else here with some semblance of sanity!” Banner added, looking like he was stressing about the situation. Gitta couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Dr Robert Bruce Banner.” She started, using the tone she only used when her nephew and niece wouldn’t listen to her. “You are a grown man, and one with four different science doctorates.” She continued, adjusting her position in the lawn chair she was sitting on. “You are also the Incredible Hulk, so you will balls up, walk up to Tony and tell him to leave you alone until I get back there, otherwise I’m going to have his hide for boots.” She finished, seeing results instantly.

“You’re right.” Bruce said, pulling the covers down. Still only having his phone for light.

“Are you still in your pjs?” Gitta asked, seeing one of the tank tops she had brought him.

“If I say yes, do you promise not to do anything?” He asked, before noticing that Brigitta had already started laughing again, “Alright then, laugh it up, fuzzball.” Bruce said, glaring at her, as he grabbed his glasses from his side table.

“Oh, you idjit!” Gitta replied, making her accent slightly more pronounced.

“I’m not up to Supernatural yet!” He exclaimed covering his ears to avoid spoilers. _If only you knew that it was pretty real._ Brigitta thought, as he uncovered his ears. “I just finished the Harry Potter movies and books,” He added.

“Oh. My. God! Really?! You’re only up to there?!” Brigitta half yelled, amazed that he hadn’t gotten off the first page of the list yet.

“Yes! I’ve been busy!” He replied, as he grabbed what was probably one of his button ups. “I had science things to do, not plough some paddock to get ready for corn planting.” He added, slipping the shirt on.

“I take offense to that!” Brigitta exclaimed, as he buttoned the shirt. “I’m literally sitting in the middle of nowhere, with a wifi hotspot on my phone, sitting on an old lawn chair that I found out the back of some old place.” She added, keeping where she actually was under wraps.

“Yeah, cause there’s nothing out in Iowa.” Bruce smiled, leaving the shirt untucked, and a few of the top buttons undone.

“Also taking offence to that!” Brigitta replied, “And if you keep this up, I’m going to get you jeans and graphic shirts to wear.” She threatened, knowing that he hated even thinking about wearing something different to his academic style attire.

“You wouldn’t!” He said, looking directly into the camera, “No, no you wouldn’t!” He exclaimed, pointing at her, the effect ruined by his phone light going out again, he soon had it back. “If you did that, I wouldn’t have to change a shade to hurt you!” He added, knowing that if Brigitta did that, she would hide his regular wardrobe to make room for the other stuff.

“I might even pick up shorts as well.” Brigitta plotted, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry!” Bruce said as soon as the words had left her mouth, knowing that she would be the kind of person to actually go through with the threat.

“Thought so.” Brigitta smiled, comfortable with the conversation. They discussed what was happening with Brigitta’s work for her PhD from Dartmouth, the amount of research, and that if Jane moved to New York for a bit, or if Brigitta got in contact with her, then maybe she could get personal help from someone who actually knows what they’re doing. They had both decided that they would only call Selvig if it was a life or death situation. Bruce had already said that he would help her proofread it, before it got sent to the college’s selected proofreaders.

The pair held a casual conversation about what the weather was like, the occasional flirt thrown in, nothing out of the ordinary. For them at least. Two middle-aged scientists flirting with each other was the most normal they would ever get. Being the Hulk and Albatross, normal wasn’t always in the job description. Or lifestyle.

“I better let you go, then Dr Banner.” Brigitta said, a few hours later, knowing that it would be getting close to dinner time for Bruce, and that she would need to get back to the house to help get the kids ready for bed. Lila had been wanting her aunt to put her to bed for the past couple of nights. Wanting to hear her sing less than traditional lullabies (read 70s/80s hits.) instead of the generally approved ones. Laura didn’t like it, but after she had found out that Nat sang an incredibly creepy Russian lullaby, 70s/80s hits didn’t seem too bad. “Otherwise you might miss your dinner.” She smiled.

“I found a really good, Midwest diner a few blocks from here,” Bruce said, “When you get back, I’ll have to take you there.” He added, just before they signed off. _Great, now I have a date with the Hulk- No Bobby_. She thought, as she packed her laptop up, and headed back to the house. Looking down, she hadn’t noticed that she had left her room without shoes. Her feet were muddy from walking on the ground, but never hurt. She had lost the ability to feel pain in them years ago. Setting her laptop down on the porch table, she dashed around the side, grabbing the hose to rinse her feet off.

Gitta walked into the house, laptop under arm, heading up stairs to dry her feet in her ensuite (Something Clint had added in during the renovating), and close her window before it got too cold. Next, she knocked on Lila’s door to see if the four-year-old was clean to eat dinner. This had been something that both Clint and herself had been insistent on, purely because of their own parents making sure that their hands and face were clean before they sat down at the table. “Lils?” She called, knocking gently on the door, just as her niece opened it.

“Clean!” She chirped as her aunt looked over her. “Aunty B, I’m clean!” She added, looking up from under her fringe at her aunt, an identical scowl to the one her father wore, etched into her features.

“Okay then, Bluebird.” Gitta smiled, holding out her arms ready to pick the child up and carry her down the stairs.

“You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?” Lila asked, as they walked down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

“Yeah, as much as I love my niece, nephew and older brother annoying me, I need to head back to New York.” Gitta replied, choosing her words carefully.

“And see who you call and text a lot?” Her niece continued, looking overly cute with her wide brown eyes.

“Yes, and don’t try the puppy eyes with me, I’m immune remember?” Gitta smiled, setting the girl down in the hallway, so that she would be able to walk to the table.

“Aww.” The girl whined as Clint began to put the plates on the table. Cooper appearing from the study, where he had hopefully been doing schoolwork, and not playing which ever computer game he currently liked.

“No, that doesn’t work on your tough-nut aunt, Lils,” Clint said, ruffling his youngest’s hair as he set her plate down in front of her. “It hasn’t worked for years.” He added, pushing his sister’s head forward, causing the older woman to twist his wrist.

“How many times do I have to remind you two,” Came Laura’s exasperated voice, it was this tone that everyone listened to. “No assassinations at the table!” She finished, as Clint and Brigitta wrestled on the floor.

“No, this is sparring!” Clint managed to choke out as his younger sister had his neck in a leg lock.

“He started it Laurs.” Brigitta added, while using her body to pin her brother’s arms down.

“Barton’s!” Laura exclaimed, getting their attention. “Both of you at the table right now.” She added, as Brigitta released her brother, both giving the other a solid shove for good measure, before they were able to sit down to dinner. There was the normal discussion over what everyone had done that day, until Lila brought up that her aunt was thinking about heading back to NYC.

“Are you crazy?!” Clint half yelled, “Don’t answer that, we all know you are!” He added, setting his cutlery down.

“Tough tomatoes, Clint.” Brigitta replied. “Anyway, it’s not like we have a high-tech lab in the middle of Iowa, is it?” She added, continuing to eat her dinner.

“Give me a few weeks, I’ll damn well build you one!” Clint exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. He had been getting better since the battle, purely because he had his sister to look out for him, Laura couldn’t hold him back if he had a flashback. Brigitta could though, as well as keep them safe. She had also helped by watching countless hours of Classic _Who_ episodes. They had just hit the start of Colin Baker’s episodes. If it hadn’t been for his sister’s stay, then he may have well have killed his family, and himself.

“Clint, I need to go back, otherwise there will be a Hulk sized problem in Stark tower.” She replied calmly, “And anyway, you couldn’t get the equipment that I need to do my work.” She added, smiling at her sister-in-law, who perfectly understood.

“So?” Clint asked, “Banner Hulks out, we send you in to calm him down, then you come back home.” He pushed.

“No, Clint,” Brigitta said, reaching across to gently rest her hand on her brother’s, “Bruce and Tony are polar opposites, I’m the median.” She explained.

“I don’t know what that means…” Clint muttered, as the kids finished their dinner, and went about clearing their dishes.

“It means the middle.” Brigitta said absently. “Look, Bruce was holed up in his room, still in his pjs, hiding from Tony under his sheets.” She added, as if it was her reason.

“The Hulk, holed up in his room, still in his pjs?” Clint laughed, “Sure, send me photos.” Clint added, laughing at the image of the third oldest member of the team hiding from his science bro in his room.

“If I can, I will.” Brigitta said, as both Barton’s stood and placed their plates in the sink, Coop had the job of doing the dishes this week, “You can use one as his caller ID.” She smiled, ruffling her nephew’s hair as he returned with a new bottle of washing detergent. “He’d hate that.” She added, as they migrated to the couch.

“I’d love to see them!!” Clint exclaimed, picking the remote up so that they could continue in their Classic _Who_ Marathon. Bruce had just started New _Who_ , he had told her that he had cried during the first episode, purely because that this had been the first episode he had seen, since it had stopped for years. He had Skyped her immediately after, even though he had watched it at 1.00 am in the morning, it had been midnight in Waverly, Brigitta had been able to put some of the blame onto her, leaving her laptop on all night, Bruce had obviously seen the green dot next to her Skype username, and called needing some consoling after the episode. He had called her, without realising the time difference. But seeing the doctor with red eyes, crying about how he was so happy with it. He had apologised profusely as soon as he had seen Brigitta’s bleary eyes, and messed hair. That had been the only time she had taken a call in the house, though she had pulled her covers up so that he couldn’t tell what her room looked like. Gitta had laughed quietly as he recounted everything that had happened in the episode.

After the episodes they had watched, Gitta managed to help Clint up the stairs, and to his door, before walking back across the hall, pulling her bag out, and started to pack. They still had the SHIELD car, so she had a ride back to New York, it would take the better part of a day, but she had driven for longer and in worse conditions. Throwing her belongings into the bag, before her research, and then her laptop. Grabbing her phone off her bedside table, she sent a quick text to Bruce telling him that she would be back to moderate between him and Tony. He had replied quickly with a _Thank God for that. You are worth more money!_ That had her smiling, just as Lila came into her room, holding her teddy bear, obviously waiting for her aunt to put her to bed. She was already dressed in the flannel pjs she had gotten for Christmas from Nat. The cute pink Pjs had little ballerinas on them. Between the aunts, they had managed to give her a ballet theme that year, Brigitta had found her some Ballet sheets.

“Ready for bed, Lils?” Gitta asked, setting a set of jeans on her bed, next to the bag.

“Ahuh.” The small girl replied, opening her arms up for her aunt to carry her back to her room.

“So, which song am I singing tonight?” Brigitta asked, walking across the landing and towards the child’s room. “Teeth.” She added, smiling as her niece moved her lips, almost looking like a horse.

“Wayward son?” Lila asked, as Brigitta set her down in the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

“You mean _Carry on Wayward Son_?” Brigitta confirmed, knowing that sometimes her niece forgot the name of every song. Luckily, she had guessed correctly. “Okay, I’ll only sing part of it.” She added, knowing how long the song was when it was sung in full.

“Okay.” Lila replied, smiling the toothy smile that only a four-year-old could pull off. Smiling back, Brigitta started to sing the song. Unknown to her, her older brother was just outside the door, videoing the entire thing.

“There, night-night, little Bluebird.” She said softly, kissing the girls head, before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Cooper was just coming up the stairs, headed for bed. “Night Coop.” She smiled, kissing the top of his head, giving him a quick hug as he managed to make his way to his room, another week of school started tomorrow, and after helping his dad renovating the house all weekend, as well as his mother in the kitchen, he needed the sleep.

“Night, Aunty Gitta.” He sighed, making his way into his room, shutting the door behind him. Gitta turned around to the next Barton child.

The dog.

Lucky.

“C’mon boy,” Gitta smiled, as the lab sat at the top of the stairs, wagging his tail and slobbering all over the floorboards, “You can come and help me pack.” She said, as the dog followed her into her room, not wasting anytime to jump up on her bed, settling in for the night. “Jeeze, thanks, Luck.” Brigitta sassed, as she finished up her packing. Next step was to wash, and get what she needed out of the bathroom. That wouldn’t take too long. Now, all she needed was a bit of quiet so that she could strip and have a shower, she had barely gotten her top off when the silence she so enjoyed was destroyed by her brother.

“Hey, Blackhawk!” Clint called, knocking on her bedroom door.

“I got Lucky, Clint!” She called back, knowing why he would be knocking.

“Well, it’s not just that.” Clint started, opening the door, not noticing that his sister was in the process of getting undressed.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She exclaimed, “Clint! Get the fuck out of my room!” Gitta yelled, throwing a stray shoe at her brother, hoping that he got the idea that she was not decent.

“Christ almighty!” Clint yelled, raising his hands to protect himself from the incoming shoes. “I just wanna talk!”

“Then learn to fucking knock!” Brigitta yelled, throwing an old t-shirt on over her head, before managing to slam the door in her brother’s face. “Idiot.” She muttered, pulling her desk chair over, and effectively able to lock her brother out of her room. “Apologise if you want to come in, I’m showering.” She called, stripping and walking into her ensuite. She was glad for the hot water rolling over her, even if she knew that she was getting possibly the last of the tank for the moment. Tony had tried to get her back to New York, by saying that she could have as long a shower as she wanted, Gitta had replied with a firm no. Or she had until Bruce started sending SOS’s to her, begging her to come back. At first she had thought that it had been a joke, but now it was much more serious, Bruce was saying that he would seriously consider going off grid again if she didn’t bring some sense back into the tower soon.

Gathering up her bathroom products, and dumping them unceremoniously into her wet-pack, Brigitta left her bathroom, hearing her brother’s pleas for her to open up.

“So, you’ve repented?” She asked, opening the door, and leaning against the frame.

“Yeah, can I come in?” Clint asked, his eyes full of hurt, just like they had been every time she had been sent out on an assassination mission with the circus. At least Coulson had managed to keep her away from most of that since they had joined SHIELD.

“May as well.” Brigitta sighed, knowing what was coming. “Clint, as much as I love being here, I need to get back to New York.”

“I guess. Just call when you’re not busy making huge scientific breakthroughs, kay?” He smiled, opening his arms for a hug, “Cause you big bro is just some illiterate, country hick with hearing aids.” He added.

“I’ll call. Get up to McGann for me will you?” She replied, “And you’re not illiterate, you just never finished school.” She added, as Lucky stuck his head up, wanting to see what was happening.

“And that’s why you’re the Blackhawk of the family, sis.” Clint said, hugging her tighter.

“Oh, come on, Clint!” Brigitta exclaimed, trying to push her brother off. Clint only laughed, eventually letting his sister go.

“But I want you to have fin as well, so go and try to get a guy.” Clint smiled, leaving the room. “You coming Luck?” He called, hoping that the dog would follow. The golden Lab just groaned and went back to sleep, “Love you to, Pizza dog.” Clint huffed, shutting the door, most likely heading to bed.


	6. Nerds will be nerds

****It was early in the morning, or early enough so that Brigitta would be able to get back to Stark tower at a reasonable hour.

“I’ll call you when I get there.” Gitta said, giving Lila a warm hug, as Clint loaded the last of her bags into the boot of the car.

“Promise it.” Lila said, crossing her arms as soon as Brigitta let go, causing the older woman to laugh.

“I promise.” She smiled, as Cooper hugged her as well, not wanting his aunt to leave. “Coop, I’ll be back, you know that!” Gitta said, giving him a kiss on the head, as well as a hug, “C’mon Laurs.” Brigitta added as her sister-in-law walked over, giving the younger woman a hug.

“Have fun back there.” She said, just as Clint walked over. He hadn’t put his hearing aids in this morning, or at least not yet. He obviously felt comfortable enough around his family, not to be bothered by what he sounded like.

“Try not to destroy New York, lil sis.” He said quietly, his words slightly slurred.

“ **Go put your aids in, Clint.** ” Brigitta signed, giving him a bit of a break from lip reading. Her brother just smiled, and pulled the small devices out of his pocket.

“ **Put them in for me, please?** ” He signed back, holding the aids out to her. Brigitta simply sighed, and gently put them in, just as she had done when he had first been classified as 80% deaf.

“I’ll see you whenever.” Gitta said, as she finished her job.

“And I’ll see you before that.” Clint replied, handing her the keys, waving as she got in the car and drove away.  
  
  


* * *

 

She had the classic rock CDs blaring, singing along to them. She had just crossed the border into Ohio, and had pulled over into some roadside diner, when no sooner had she turned the car off, when her phone rang.

“Hello.” Brigitta said, continuing her way into the diner.

“ _How far away are you?_ ” Came a very anxious voice on the other end.

“Bruce?” Brigitta said, concerned about the other scientist’s wellbeing, “Should I be speeding to avoid an appearance of the Other Guy?” She added.

“ _I’m still holed up in my room!_ ” Bruce replied, sounding worried, “ _And Tony knows exactly where I am._ ”

“I’m about seven hours away from you, can you keep it together for a few more hours?” She replied, pushing open the door to the diner.

“ _I’m already doing breathing techniques; I really don’t want to do meditation._ ” Came Bruce’s reply.

“Umm, tea? That calms you down right?” Brigitta replied, drawing at straws. “Umm, I don’t know what else.”

“ _Just keep talking to me. I’m finding some classical music._ ” Bruce said, as there was some noise in the background.

“Just ask JARVIS if he can find some.” Gitta supplied. Writing what she wanted down for the waitress.

“ _So where are you right now?_ ” Bruce asked, as the relaxing music filled his end of the call, he must have found what he was looking for.

“I’m just on route 80.” Brigitta replied, smiling her thanks at the waitress as she returned with the coffee, “I’m about 7ish hours out.” She added, taking a sip of her coffee.

“ _Which state does that put you in?_ ” Bruce asked, taking deep breathes.

“Ohio, you fool. Dontcha know where the highway is?” Gitta smiled, “And it’s really hard to play Padiddle with only one person.” She added, setting the coffee down.

“ _God, please don’t tell me you play that game._ ” Bruce whined over the phone.

“I’ll have you know that I am the reigning Barton Family Champion at it.” Brigitta said, as the sandwich she had ordered was delivered to the table, “Thank you.” She added at the waitress.

“ _And which part of Ohio are you driving through?_ ” He added, his own accent slightly coming through over the phone.

“I’m going to be heading through Elyria in a few.” Brigitta replied, “I’m not in your neck of the woods, Banner.” She smiled, paying for the sandwich.

“ _Damn, you’re up top state._ ” Bruce replied, as there was a swell in the music he was listening to.

“Yeah, I’m in The Enemy’s territory.” Brigitta replied, sassing the scientist. “I’m half tempted to yell out Ohio State Suckeyes.” She added.

“ _Don’t, get in the car and drive quickly._ ” Bruce replied, quickly vetoing the idea. “ _Everyone takes The University very seriously up there._ ” He explained.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Brigitta sighed, opening the car door, letting the heat leave, before she got in. “Can you hang on for that long?” Brigitta asked, starting the car, glad that she had decided on to go just hearing Bruce’s plea for help made her understand how hard he was trying to stay in control. “Tell you what, keep it together, and I’ll take you out to that diner you told me about yesterday.” She tried, hoping that it would help him to have something to look forward to.

“ _That’s hours away, Itta._ ” He replied, strain evident in his voice.

“Well, then, flirt with me then!” She exclaimed, running her other hand through her hair as she waited for the air conditioner to kick in.

“ _Ummm, are you chloroplast, cause you’d be good on my stem._ ” Bruce tried, groaning as he said it, “ _Sorry, that was terrible, I haven’t had to do this for years…_ ” He added. Gitta smiled, he was probably running his hands through his hair.

“Okay, is your name google, cause you’re the thing I’m searching for.” Brigitta replied, smiling as she switched the phone to hands free.

“ _That was terrible. Even I know that._ ” Bruce replied, groaning.

“I’m doing my best here, because like you I don’t entirely have the best track record with relationships.” Brigitta defended. “Hit me with another.”

“ _Uhh, I’ve got my ion on you, babe._ ” He tried, sounding a little unsure.

“That is better,” Brigitta smiled, “You aren’t as hopeless as I thought.” She added

“ _Your turn._ ” Bruce said, a smile now back in his voice.

“I got two.” Brigitta smiled, remembering some that the men at her colleges had tried on her, “You be Flourine and I'll be Francium and maybe later I can give you an electron.” She said, getting him to laugh a bit, “Yeah, that was one I heard in first year,” She agreed.

“ _Someone actually used that?_ ” Bruce exclaimed, “ _What’s the other one?_ ” He asked, now sounding interested.

“I heard this during my masters.” Brigitta started as she cleared town limits, “Your smile must be a black hole, because nothing escapes its pull.” She said, driving towards New York.

“ _Well, I have a few photon torpedoes that would like to test that theory._ ” Bruce replied.

“Robert Bruce Banner! I can’t believe you just said that!” Brigitta exclaimed, half shocked that the scientist had the guts to proposition her.

“ _What? I just replied with my own._ ” Bruce replied, probably throwing his free hand in the air. “ _It was fun too._ ” He added.

“Well, we see how this goes, then we get to the torpedoes?” Brigitta asked, trying to defuse the situation, highly confused as to why he had said that.

“ _Cool, I think I’ll do a bit of a clean-up while you get here, I’ll call you if I need some help._ ” Bruce said, possibly looking around his apartment in the tower to see if he could clean it.

“Will do, I’m almost out of Ohio now, so I’ll see you soon.” Brigitta smiled, ending the call, before resuming her Classic Rock singalong. Texting Clint as she hit Pennsylvania, as well as sending Bruce a photo when she was crossing the border. He had replied quickly reminding her that it was dangerous to text and drive. She had texted him again when she crossed over into New York State. She had had a lot of coffee in an attempt to keep her awake. Some were better than others, but more often than not, they were terrible. She was glad to see the skyline of the city hadn’t changed, thought there were far more cranes filling some of the gaps, repairing the city from the attack. The small screen of her phone lit up with a text.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

“ _If you’re feeling too tired from the drive, I can cook us some food._ ” It read, as Brigitta made her way down into the natural harbour, and navigating towards Stark tower. Though, with the city still being cleaned up, even a few months after the attacks, there were still some delays.

Grabbing her phone, Gitta managed to call Bruce.

“Bobby, listen.” She started, taking into account of where she was. “I’m heading towards the tower, but there’s some traffic delays, and I’m talking clean up delays.” She started as soon as she heard the phone click open.

“ _No, no, no._ ” Came Bruce’s voice on the other side, “ _I’ll make us some dinner, you’ve actually made pretty good time._ ” He added, as there was the sound of pots and pans rustling in the background. “ _How spicy do you like your food?_ ” He asked, remembering that she potentially wouldn’t be able to cope with the spices that he was used to.

“Ummm, what type of food?” She replied, cautiously, creeping the car forward with the traffic.

“ _It’ll be Indian, you ever had that before?_ ” He asked.

“No, can’t say that I have, but I trust your good judgement Dr Banner.” She smiled as she heard Bruce breathe a sigh of relief on the other end.

“ _I’ll find you a curry that you could like._ ” Bruce replied, probably looking adorable as he thought about it. The sentence itself brought a smile to Brigitta’s face, as well as a blush. “ _Oh, and I got something for you as well._ ” He added, causing Brigitta to almost choke on the water she had just taken a sip out of.

“BRUCE!!” Brigitta exclaimed, still spluttering from the water. “You literally don’t need to give me anything!” She added, creeping the car forward again.

“ _No, I was the reason that you lost something, so I’m going to make sure that you get them back._ ” Banner said firmly, his tone leaving no room to comment. “ _And God only knows how expensive it was to get back._ ” He added.

“You didn’t put yourself out of hearth and home, did ya?” Brigitta asked, her accent slipping through. Mentally, she kicked herself.

“ _Accent slipping through there, Iowa?_ ” He asked, his own slipping through, though his was far more noticeable.

“Not as bad as yours, Ohio.” Brigitta smiled as she finally made it to the front of the line, as she went to indicate that she was heading towards the tower, some police officers pulled her over, most likely to explain that the tower was off limits for anyone not working for Stark, or an Avenger. “Gotta hang up on you Bobby, coppers are here.” She finished, hearing a grunt of acknowledgement from the other side before she snapped the phone shut, throwing it on the passenger’s side of the car.

“Ma’am, Stark Tower is off limits for anyone not associated with Stark Industries, or the Avengers.” The policeman said, just after she had rolled down the window.

“Sir, I’m an Agent of SHIELD, and I fought the Chitauri. If you want, I can call Tony himself and have him give me clearance.” Brigitta replied, pulling out she SHIELD card, handing it to the officer so that he could validate it.

“And which Avenger are you exactly” He asked, handing her card back.

“Albatross.” Brigitta smiled, as the officer waved her forward to the tower.

Thankfully, there was more than enough parking under the tower, and the SHIELD loan car seemed to fit in with the other business cars that Tony had collected over the years. “Hey JARV,” She called, getting out of the car, and pulling some of her bags out of the back, if she had left anything, then she would come back later.

“ _Good evening, Agent Barton._ ” Came the AI’s distinctive British accent, “ _Shall inform your brother that you have arrived safely?_ ” He asked.

“Yeah that’d be great JARVIS, can you let Bruce and Tony know that I’m back as well?” Brigitta asked, as she headed towards the lift, glad that it was working, and that she wouldn’t have to take the stairs.

“ _Dr Banner had asked to be informed when you arrived, and Sir has said that your apartment is on the 85 th floor. This is in the Avenger’s Headquarters._” The AI replied, “ _Should I take you there or Dr Banner’s apartment on the 86 th floor?_” JARVIS asked, his tone sounding a little more amused than it should.

“Take me to mine, JARV.” Brigitta smiled, “I’ll dump these and get cleaned up a bit, then I’ll head to Bruce’s.” She added, as the lift started moving.

“ _I would suggest nothing too fancy for this dinner, though Dr Banner seems to have put some effort into this._ ” JARVIS suggested, “ _Perhaps the dress that Agent Romanoff gave to you on your birthday._ ”

“How do you even know about that dress?” Brigitta asked, as the lift started to pick up speed.

“ _Agent Romanoff brought it for you while working for the company under the alias of Natalie Rushman._ ” JARVIS replied, his voice even.

“I should’ve known.” Brigitta smiled as the lift stopped, the doors opening onto a hallway. “JARV, bud, can you tell me where I’m headed, please?” She asked, adjusting the bag on her shoulders.

“ _I shall light the floor lights so that you are able to find your way._ ” JARVIS replied, as the lights along the edges of the walls flicked on.

“Thanks JARV, can you tell Bruce I’ll be up in a few?” She asked, as the door to what was presumably her apartment opened.

“ _Already done, Agent Barton._ ” JARVIS replied, “ _I wish you and Dr Banner a pleasant evening._ ” He finished, leaving Brigitta to look around the room. It was relatively plain, though someone obviously had had some control over the general layout. She’d put her money on Bruce.

“Thanks, JARVIS.” She finished, pulling the bags into what was the master bedroom, noting that it had a good view over the city, while it didn’t get the morning sun, it still had curtains that she could shut during nights when the moon annoyed her. Fishing through the bag, she was pleased that the dress, a blue knee length number, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, wasn’t crushed. Hanging that up on the cupboard door, Gitta went about digging for the blue flats that matched it, before finding her makeup bag, thankful that Natasha and Laura had insisted she learn how to apply it. She had only ever been able to apply her Albatross makeup after some horribly failed attempts. Quickly throwing a bit of foundation on, as well as a pale lipstick, Brigitta changed out of her everyday jewellery, and into something slightly more sophisticated. There was her 21st ring that Clint had given her, as well as her mother’s old necklace, a simple silver chain with a small circular pendent on it. Slipping the dress on, Brigitta stood in front of the mirror, looking at her appearance.

“This look good, JARV?” She asked looking at the ceiling.

“ _A very good choice, Agent Barton._ ” The AI replied, “ _May I suggest that you make your way to Dr Banner’s apartment, he seems to becoming anxious._ ” He added.

“Tell him I’m coming right now!” Brigitta said, grabbing a clutch bag, having just finished transferring everything she could possibly need into it. Racing out of the apartment, and not bothering to lock it (They were on the Avenger’s levels. And honestly, who would be dumb enough to try and break into her apartment. She was Albatross.), Brigitta raced back to the lift, and before she knew it the lift was taking her up a floor to Bruce’s apartment. JARVIS, being the sassy AI he was, lit the way to Bruce’s door with rose coloured lights, as if he was trying to set the mood.

As she reached the end of the lights, Brigitta summoned the courage to knock on the scientist’s door.  
  
  


* * *

 

Almost instantly, the door was opened, and the relieved, if not slightly ruffled face of Bruce Banner was revealed behind it.

“Itta!” He smiled, opening the door wider so that she could walk in.

“Sorry I took so long, I thought you’d appreciate something a little better than my scabby jeans and shirt.” She explained, glad that she hadn’t dressed up too much. Bruce had managed to get away with what he would have normally worn during the day, but now only with a better jacket, and his hair was tamed.

“I’m sure you would’ve looked fine in whatever you decided to wear.” Bruce smiled, semi-surprised that she opened her arms for a hug. He was even more surprised when she gave his cheek a quick kiss.

“So, you liking it here?” Brigitta asked, as Bruce ended the hug, to shut the door, but also to welcome her into his apartment.

“It’s better than being on the run. I actually have a solid roof over my head, and a proper kitchen.” Bruce smiled, noticing how she wandered absently over to the windows. “It’s a good view isn’t it?” He asked, checking on the food.

“It’s definitely different to Iowa.” Brigitta replied, returning her attention to Bruce. “Need any help?” She asked, setting her clutch down on the coffee table, before striding towards him.

“I need you to sit on this bar chair right here and tell me if you want red or white.” Bruce said, pointing to the chair along the island.

“Ohh, choices, Dr Banner.” Brigitta smiled, “What white have you got?” She asked, hoping that she could forgo the bad teeth that usually came with red.

“A Chardonnay. And it’s a good one.” Bruce replied, reaching into the fridge to pull it out. “Would you like to read the blurb?” He asked, offering her the bottle.

“No, I trust your good judgement, Bobby.” Brigitta smiled, glad that they were able to talk easily, “You sure you don’t want me to set the table or something?” She asked, as he poured the wine, before handing her the glass, pouring his own as he went.

“I already got it set.” Bruce replied, putting the wine back in the fridge, “Nervous energy does that to you.” He smiled, clinking his glass with hers.

“Well, if the smell is anything to go by, then I’d say that this will be delicious.” Brigitta said, returning the smile, setting her glass down, after she had had a sip. “This is a good wine.” She added, causing Bruce to smile.

“I honestly wouldn’t know.” Bruce admitted, “I haven’t had a drink in years.” He added, knowing that Brigitta was reading between the lines.

“Trust me when I tell you, this is a good wine.” Brigitta smiled, as he went about plating up the food he had cooked. “So, what curry is what?” She asked, looking at the different colours that Bruce had placed on the two different plates.

“I’m having a beef vindaloo, because I can handle the heat, and I made a butter chicken for you.” Bruce smiled, indicating the different curries, the dark reddish colour of the vindaloo, as well as the orangey red colour of the butter chicken. He had plated her food first, purely not to add the spice of his own dish.

“They look nice.” Brigitta said, as Bruce set his glass down so that he could carry both plates over. Brigitta quickly grabbed his glass, noticing that he had poured a lesser amount in it than hers, but he was still drinking with her.

“I hope it tastes just as good.” He smiled, taking both of the wines out of her hands, and setting them on the table, before holding the seat out for her.

“I’m sure it will.” Brigitta smiled, taking a seat.

“So, what do we talk about now?” Bruce asked, quickly taking his seat opposite her, noting that she had waited for him to pick up his cutlery before she started. _Gotta love the Midwest_ , he thought.

“How we both ended up on the Avengers?” Brigitta supplied, as she lifted her fork to her mouth. The look on her face as it lit up made Bruce’s stressful day working in the lab worth it. “This is amazing!” She exclaimed, setting the utensil down.

“Told you it would be.” Bruce smiled, taking a bite of his own meal, unsurprised at how hot it was. “I could’ve made this hotter though.” He said as an afterthought.

“Made it hotter?” Brigitta asked, looking slightly shocked, “How hot is it now?” She added.

“Let’s say, I don’t have enough fats in the fridge to help you.” Bruce replied, “Anyway, did you go camping again?” He asked, wanting to know what she had done off grid.

“In a sense. But it was a lot of fun.” Brigitta said, “I was staying at a friend’s place, with Clint,” She added.

“Is that why you were insistent on calling me from the middle of a paddock?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, we just wanted to protect them a bit.” She explained, “And don’t even think about apologising for the call at midnight!” Gitta added firmly, knowing what the next words out of his mouth would be.

“Well, your pj top was cute…” He said, blushing slightly.

“That top?” Brigitta asked, shocked, “That was my old Columbia top!” She replied, “I’m gonna have to call Harvard and get them to disown you, Bobby!” She added, causing him to smile more.

“You’d look better with my Harvard one on, though.” He added, smiling wickedly.

“Nice save.” Gitta smiled, as dinner continued.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Both of them had finished the bottle of wine, and were now sitting on the couch, in a comfortable silence watching the last episode of Christopher Eccleston’s run as The Doctor.

“He only stayed for one season?” Bruce exclaimed, looking at Brigitta, who was seemingly oblivious that he was resting his arm along the back of the couch.

“Yeah, and Whovians think he won’t be returning for the 50th.” Brigitta added, remembering she and Clint had literally just returned from a mission and had sat in front of the TV at the farm, watching the episode, still covered in blood, grime and dust. Laura hadn’t been happy.

“But he’s good! He’s better than McCoy!” Bruce exclaimed, confused as to why BBC had let him go.

“We said the same thing.” Brigitta replied, gently reaching up to pat his hand, which was almost touching her shoulder, “Wait until you meet David…” She added with a wicked smile.

“David who?’ He asked, almost laughing at the unplanned pun.

“Give us about ten minutes.” Brigitta replied, as the show continued. The look on Bruce’s face as he watched the first regeneration of 'New' _Who_ was priceless to say the least. Brigitta was lucky to have managed to take a photo of it, something that would definitely be posted on Facebook at a later date.

“Is that David?” Bruce asked, as the golden light faded, revealing the new, and younger Doctor.

“Oh god yes.” Brigitta breathed, “And most people love him. A+ performance.” She said, reaching up to hold his hand. He didn’t notice it.

“I can see why.” Bruce replied, the light from the screen reflecting off his glasses. “How to get the female population watching, cast a young actor with an accent.” He muttered.

“Tennant’s Scottish, Bruce, he does a pretty good British accent for his three season run.” Brigitta replied, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“He sounds English.” Bruce said, seemingly unable to comprehend it, just as the end credits rolled.

“I can leave you if you want to try and comprehend it.” Brigitta smiled, getting ready to leave if he asked.

“No, I will figure it out.” He replied stubbornly, before his face softened, “Wait, was that a cue that you’d like to go?” He asked, “Of course it was!” He muttered, taking his glasses off so that he could hide his face in his palms.

“Hey, I’ll leave only if you want me to, I know how hard it can be trying to wrap your head around a regeneration.” Brigitta smiled, reaching over to take his hand’s away, her lips forming into a smirk as she felt both the watch and heartrate monitor she had given him under his sleeve, “And how hard it is to say goodbye to a favourite.” She added.

“You probably don’t remember having to say goodbye to Baker, Itta.” Bruce said, changing the way she was holding his hands so that it looked like he was holding hers.

“True, but Clint doesn’t remember Pertwee, so I guess we’re even.” Brigitta replied, “Now, do I have to castrate Tony tomorrow, when I eventually find my way to the labs?” She asked, getting a smile out of her fellow doctor.

“That would be nice,” Bruce smiled, “Could possibly keep him quiet for a bit.” He added, before his face lit up, as if he remembered something he had to get. “I’ll be right back!” He said quickly, leaving the couch and heading for his room, leaving Brigitta confused.

“Bobby?” She called as she heard things being moved around.

“Can you close your eyes?’ He asked, sticking his head out the door. Huffing, Brigitta complied. Sitting on his couch with her eyes shut, she tried to imagine how adorable he looked when he had asked her to close her eyes, he probably looked even more adorable, rushing back out with whatever he had in his hands. “Hands out.” He said, as she heard him take a seat just opposite her, which would be on the coffee table.

“Bobby, really?” She asked, half smiling, feeling like a child again, but still doing what he asked. She felt a fabric-y object being laid across both her hands, before a smaller object was gently set on top of it.


	7. Skating on Thin Ice

“You can open your eyes now.” Bruce said quietly. Brigitta looked up at him, and saw the worry etched on his face.

“Bobby…” She started, but he raised a hand, indicating what she was holding.

“Please.” He said quietly. Looking down in her arms, Brigitta found two white pieces of fabric. And a glasses case. Intrigued, Brigitta set the fabric on her lap, and opened the glasses case. Inside were an exact copy of the glasses she had lost in the blast on the Helicarrier.

“Bruce…” She started, looking at them. She had had the frames for the better part of 20 years, having getting them during college, there was no way that any company still made them. And looking further, she was shocked to see her Irlen lenses, the rich purple colour, sitting proudly in the frames. “How did you?” She asked, looking up at him, both scientists blushing profusely.

“I went through the files Tony got out of SHIELD, and um, your Irlen report was one of them, so I just had to contact who diagnosed you and asked them to give me the colours.” Bruce explained, “As for the frames, I just had to find some footage from us in the lab, JARVIS crosschecked what brand and style they were, and then we asked Tony to use some of his influence.” Banner added, blushing bright red.

“Thankyou.” Brigitta smiled, setting the glasses next to her clutch, before she moved onto the white pieces of fabric. Setting the top piece aside, she stood up, holding the second up, surprised that it was a lab coat, the same brand of the one she had lent Bruce. “Bobby!” She exclaimed, looking surprised, “This is yours and don’t even think of giving it back to me.” Brigitta smiled, passing it to him, before holding the other up, deciding that this would’ve been a better fit either way. Putting the new lab coat aside, she had tuned out to what Bruce was saying, and surprised even herself, by leaning forward and kissing him.

It wasn’t her first kiss, but it definitely felt better than her others. And damn, Bruce Banner could kiss. _This is wrong, shit heart rate. Why did I do this?_ Brigitta thought in quick succession. _Wait, he’s kissing back, oh, shit! Banner watch your hands! Is it good that he’s kissing back?_ The internal monologue continued.

* **BEEP** *

_I am going to tear that heartrate monitor off, I don’t want this to end._ Bruce thought, moving his arms to bring Brigitta closer to him so that he could deepen the kiss.

* **BEEP** *

* **BEEP** *

* **BEEP** *

 

“Bruce.” Brigitta managed to say, causing him to remember that they were in the tower, kissing passionately, and that he was the Hulk.

“Did I overstep something?” He asked, noticing that Brigitta’s arms were still wrapped behind his neck. His were on her hips.

“No, but, I don’t want to have to explain to Stark as to why you Hulked out in your room, on the day I got back.” She replied, looking him in the eye, before smiling, noticing that his glasses had gone askew as they kissed. “Lemme fix that.” She whispered, removing one of her arms to do so. Bruce, gingerly removed the co-responding hand from her hip, catching it.

“I can still see you.” He muttered, leaning in again, hoping that this time he could keep his heartrate under control.

“Bruce.” Brigitta replied, shaking her head, “I’m not willing to risk it, and we finished that bottle of fairly good wine, you haven’t had next to any alcohol for years,” She added, hoping that he could think logically about it. “And I don’t want to rush whatever we have.” Gitta finished, setting his glasses right.

“Itta.” He breathed, trying to get his heartrate back down in the safe zone.

“I think I should head back to my apartment.” She said quietly, leaning back to pick up her clutch, as well as the lab coat and glasses case.

“Let me at least walk you back to your door.” He pleaded.

“C’mon then, Dayton.” Brigitta smiled, turning to see him quickly pat his hair down, before he caught up with her.

“Lead on,” He smiled, catching her hand, glad that they weren’t in the least bit awkward about what had just happened.

As they walked back to the lift, it took all of their will power not to start kissing again. It was a comfortable silence, but you could cut the tension with a knife.

“Bruce,” Brigitta asked softly, from where she was, hand still entwined with Bruce’s, leaning against the back rail of the lift, “Why is your apartment so bare?”

“I used to live out of a backpack, Itta.” Bruce replied, “I just haven’t gotten around to decorating yet…” He added, looking down at his shoes.

“I’m getting you some cushions and a throw rug when I decide to decorate mine.” Gitta replied, giving his hand a squeeze. “I may even crochet you one.” She added as an afterthought.

“You honestly don’t have to do that.” Bruce said, standing straighter, as if he was trying to make himself seem more manly.

“I want to. It looks like a hotel room at the moment.” Brigitta said, as if it explained her entire position on the situation.

“Get a catalogue and I can go through it.” Bruce finished, as the lift stopped, allowing them to get out.

“You know you don’t have to walk me all the way to my door.” Brigitta said, as they walked down the hall.

“Call me old fashioned, but it’ll make me feel better knowing that I got you home safely.” Bruce replied, as the lights along the hall stopped outside her door.

“Well, this is me.” Brigitta said, smiling as she let go of Bruce’s hand, as she reached into her clutch for the key, finding that JARVIS had had the sense to lock it after her. Pushing open the door, she gently set the gifts down on the kitchen bench, before turning back to Bruce. “Night.” She said softly, gently kissing him on the cheek. Bruce quickly pulled her closer, hands on her hips as he moved his head so that he had access to her lips.

Neither of them know how long they stood there kissing, but they were comfortable what they were doing, and JARVIS had long ago stopped monitoring the floor. All that could be heard was the sounds of the city outside. Every cell in Brigitta’s body willed Bruce to move his hands away from her hips, and just move across her body. She had her hands buried in the curls on the back of his head. Just as Brigitta thought that he had received the message that it was safe to move his hands, she deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from the man, she could feel his hand on her spine, trying to bring her closer-

* **BEEP** *

* **BEEP** *  
* **BEEP** *  
* **BEEP** *

“Bobby.” Brigitta managed to mumble through the kiss, hoping that he understood the rapidly increasing beeping.

“I’m going to tear it off.” Bruce started, his hand still in the centre of Brigitta’s back, “Then I can kiss you as much as I want.” He finished, attempting to deepen the kiss once more.

“Bruce!” Brigitta semi exclaimed, pulling out of the kiss, leaving Bruce feeling from the loss of contact. “No! You’ve worked so hard to get this much control!” She added, pushing both of her hands against his chest, as if that was going to prove her point.

“But…” Bruce muttered, trying to kiss her again.

“Robert. No. If we keep going, then I’m not sure how much control I would have over the Other Guy to get him to calm down.” She explained, moving out of reach from his hands, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Gitta asked, moving towards her door, leaning on the frame.

“Sure, I can give you a tour of the labs then.” Bruce smiled, noticing how her hair was slightly ruffled, and her pupils were dilated, he’d bet anything that his were the same. “Give me a call when you want to see them.” He added as an afterthought, smiling as Gitta closed the door, heading for bed. Walking back to the lift, he pulled out his phone, texting Steve and Tony for help, fearing that he had just stuffed up his chance for happiness. They would understand, hopefully…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Gitta was glad that there was decent water pressure in the tower, and even happier that she didn’t have to worry about having to get dressed in anything more than a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. _Damn you Bruce, why do you have to be such a good kisser?_ She thought, letting the hot water wash over her. Her new glasses and lab coat were still sitting on the bench, but she couldn’t bring herself to be near them, especially after the kisses they had just shared, even the thought of how talented his mouth was almost made her swing the shower onto cold, just to calm herself down. _I wonder what else he could do with- BRIGITTA MARIA BARTON! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!_ She internally yelled at herself, turning the hot water all the way off, so that she was left standing under the freezing water, almost instantly clearing her head, before she shut the water off all together, and dressed for bed, her old Columbia t-shirt and just her underwear. Looking down at the shirt, she instantly thought of what Bruce had said at dinner, that she’d look better with his Harvard one. _Damn, the man must have been researching on how to flirt with women._ Brigitta thought, climbing into the bed. Ready for a full day of renovating this apartment, and then decorating it to suit her tastes, and not Stark’s.


	8. Domesticity-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you Eileen, you know who you are.  
> Ali_Marissa, um I mean Bob.
> 
> Inside joke guys between me and a mate, who got up me for not posting in a while.

_Right, time to wake up, lazybones._ Brigitta thought, buried in a nest of blankets. They were warm, and she didn’t want to move. JARVIS must’ve sensed the movement, and the changing of her breathing patterns, as he greeted her with the date, time, temperature, expected weather for the day, as well as a message Bruce had left her, presumably when he had woken up.

“ _Hi Itta, I’m heading to the lab right now, get JARVIS to tell me when you want the tour, I don’t take my phone with me to the lab, too much radiation and stuff._ ” It said, if there had been a visual to go with it, Bruce would’ve been rubbing the back of his neck as he explained.

“JARV, can you let Bruce know that I’m just getting dressed and having breakfast, but I’d like to see where I’m going to be working.” Brigitta said, glad that there was at least some coffee in the apartment, and the basics.

“ _Of course. Shall I also inform him that he should not regret showing his affections to you last night as well?_ ” The AI asked, causing Brigitta to almost choke on her coffee.

“WHAT?!” She exclaimed, setting the mug down on the bench. “He regrets that?” She added, looking up at the ceiling, hoping that JARVIS could give her an answer.

“ _It would seem so, I have been monitoring his breathing patterns, and he seems to only have slept for approximately 3.45 hours last night. He spent the rest of the night hours meditating, it would seem._ ” The AI replied, expressing his concern for the Doctor.

“Tell him I’m heading up to the labs directly after I get dressed.” Brigitta replied, hurrying over to the bedroom and dressing quickly. Not even realising which of her t-shirts she had put on, along with her jeans and connies, Gitta pulled her hair up into a ponytail, skipping the makeup, and headed for the lift, knowing that JARVIS would take her exactly where she needed to be. She had barely remembered to pick up her glasses ad lab coat as she walked out of the apartment. Tapping her foot against the floor of the lift, she could almost feel it speeding up. JARVIS obviously felt strongly about the budding relationship, even if he wasn’t programmed to feel emotions.

When the lift stopped, Brigitta was out of it before the doors had even fully opened, and thankfully, JARVIS was leading her with the lights, as he had done last night. Spying him through one of the many glass panels, she was glad that Tony wasn’t there, and that he was seemingly unaware of her presence. Steeling herself, Brigitta pushed the door open and made her way over to his desk. Bruce was hunched over, most likely trying to crunch some numbers either about curing his self-proclaimed ‘condition’ or figuring out how to help the scientific community in some way. Walking up to him, Brigitta carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulders.

“Morning.” She sighed, causing him to jump slightly.

“Itta?” He asked, looking slightly fazed, he had been seriously concentrating on his notes, and hadn’t even heard her walk in. “What are, what are you doing?’ He added, a look of confusion etched on his face.

“Reassuring you that you have nothing to regret about last night.” She smiled softly, as he turned around, taking his glasses off, as if turning them around his hands was a nervous habit – which it was.

“Itta, I can’t do any of that.” He tried to reason, “You need someone younger, with no issues or anything.” Bruce said, trying to make her understand why they couldn’t be together.

“Bruce, I’m in my thirties, the last time I even tried to have a relationship it was in my mid-twenties.” Brigitta replied, bringing her index finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. “And who says you’re the only one with issues?” She added, her face falling a bit.

“Itta, I can’t do much more than kiss you for a few minutes!” He exclaimed, setting his glasses down on the keyboard behind him.

“Relationships aren’t just built on the physical stuff, Bruce, there’s a lot of emotional stuff in there as well.” Brigitta replied, hoping that this was a good enough argument to sway him.

“Brigitta, I can’t.” He almost whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you, let alone kill you!” He added, slightly louder this time.

“You won’t.” Brigitta said simply. “I trust you, and the Other Guy.”

“Trust in my control isn’t something that’s going to stop him.” Bruce replied, hearing the Other Guy rumble in the back of his mind. “I’m trying right now to keep him quiet!” He exclaimed.

“Listen, Bruce. If you regret what happened, fine.” Brigitta said, understanding that he wasn’t up to this yet. “But I don’t so if you ever want to talk about it, don’t wait too long. I may not be willing to talk.” She added, before walking off to where she saw part of the lab that had been labelled her workspace. This would need a bit of livening up so that it felt more like a home, rather than a workspace. Taking note of what she would need, Brigitta made her way back to her room, purposefully walking out of the door near Bruce, who had looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes begging forgiveness and a small flicker of hope seemed to die. _His made his decision, I’ve made mine._ She thought heading back to her apartment, if only to see what she could do in the way of renovation. She had sent Stark a message; (He’d apparently flown out to Malibu this morning.) about what was good to do and what wasn’t. His reply had been to go for whatever she wanted, as long as she showed him what she was planning on doing.

Looking around the apartment from the door, she was glad that there was a bit of privacy from the living room, but having the kitchen in a place where she would still be able to be a part of the conversation. There was only one furnished bedroom right now, but one of the others had been changed into a study, the other stood empty. The master bathroom’s wall helped to create a small foyer into the apartment, not unlike Bruce’s. _NO, Do Not think of him!_ Brigitta thought shaking her head as she continued to look around the rooms. New furniture was a definite, as well as the artworks, then there were the carpets and wall colours that would definitely be changed. The modern style that Tony had gone for did not sit well for her, more often than not causing her to cringe. This was not the type of style she had grown up around, and even if it was nice, no. It was too bland for her tastes. She was definitely getting some warm colours on the walls, and changing the dark carpet that had been laid in her bedroom.

As well as changing the carpets and walls, the majority of the furniture was going to be given back to Stark, Gitta was going to get her own, in colours and styles and set them up how she wanted it. “Right, best get started then…” She said aloud, walking to her room to change out of her jeans and into overalls, which were covered in paint from helping Clint. Smiling, Brigitta grabbed her keys for the apartment and the SHIELD car off the bench, and headed for the basement parking area. It was time that she made the place her own. Deciding that it was best to get the walls and carpet sorted first, she headed in the direction of the hardware store. Thankfully, Tony had also said to charge it to his account, saying that if he hadn’t made it right for her right away, then he should pay for her to do.

* * *

 

She got a few strange looks, walking into the store with her overalls on, though most of the other tradesmen there seemed to accept that she was renovating something. Grabbing some paint slips, she looked at them as if to see if they would suit what she wanted. Deciding that they did, Gitta added them, along with a few tins of base paint, to the trolley. Next stop was the carpet, though she already had picked which colour she wanted, it was a simple matter of getting the carpet and arranging a time that she could come in and pick it up. She had the tools to lay it by herself. Next would be going to see what IKEA had. The apartment she had during her grad school years for Columbia had been basically created out of flat packs. But that had been a long time ago, and she had yet to see if they had traditional wood pieces that she liked. Umming and urring, Gitta thought it best to just grab a catalogue or two so that she could see what they had, and maybe place an order before she actually brought the furniture.

Quickly driving over the State Line and into Elizabeth in New Jersey, Brigitta was glad to see that there were plenty of spaces in the IKEA’s carpark. Making her job very easy, picking up two of the brochures, she headed back to the car, and back to New York. She’d slip the second catalogue under Bruce’s door, seeing as he didn’t want to talk with her right now, and then she’d get started on the carpet and painting. Before she had left, JARVIS, that devious AI had informed her that there would be tools and tarps in her apartment by the time she arrived back. Knowing him, they had probably been there since she left. Grabbing all the paint cans, as well as the brushes, she headed for the lift, knowing that JARVIS was watching her struggle.

“ _Agent Barton, I can send someone to assist you, should you require it._ ” The AI said, as she set all the paint cans down in the lift, leaning against the roller that she had bought as well, to help her with the ceiling.

“I’m fine, thanks JARV.” She replied, giving the ceiling a weary thumbs up and smile. As soon as the lift stopped, Brigitta picked all the cans up again, moving them out into the hall, allowing the lift to start moving again. Sighing, she managed to carry all of the cans back to her unlocked apartment, JARVIS notifying her that he had unlocked it, to save her some time.

“Right let’s get this place painted.” Brigitta smiled, seeing the place already covered in tarps, ready for her to paint. Using her smallest knife, Gitta opened the first tin of paint, and started her long task. She didn’t even hear the door open, seeing as she was blaring music from the 80s, while standing on top of a ladder.

* * *

 

“Ummm, hello?” The voice called, causing Brigitta to jump in fright. Toppling the can of paint that had been sitting precariously on the ladder.

“Shit.” Brigitta hissed, throwing her hands out to catch it.

Not in the conventional way, as Bruce noted, seeing the tin float in the air.

“Now land you son of a bitch.” Brigitta hissed, moving her hands down gently, the tin mirroring her movements. Bruce stood there astounded at what he was seeing. She had never mentioned that she was a mutant, let alone a telekinetic who actually had some control over her powers. Turning around, she almost yelled when she saw who it was. “What are you doing in here?” She hissed. If looks could kill, he would have been dead five ways to Sunday already.

“I came here to apologise, but, ahhh.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I think, I think I should go.” He added, turning to leave, sighing, Brigitta used the telekinesis to push the apartment door shut.

“This is what I meant about issues.” Brigitta said, standing, hoping that she had packed a pair of gloves. “You think the Other Guy is a problem? You have some control over him.” She added, feeling around the overall’s pockets and found a pair. “I have lived with this for my entire life, and I’ve hidden it for that long.” Gitta continued.

“Can’t it go away if you don’t use it?” Bruce asked quietly, not sure how mutations worked.

“No, it’s always going to be there. And it’s worse because of my level.” She added, “Trust me, I hoped I would grow out of it. But I didn’t.” Gitta continued.

“What’s the level?” Bruce replied, taking his glasses off.

“Alpha class.” Brigitta started, “Level 3.”

“I have no idea about the class and how powerful the levels are, but-”

“Alpha means I look like a normal person, and can turn my powers on and off at will, which is bullshit.” Brigitta stated, “And level 3 means that I’m very strong. I’ve never mastered it, so I don’t know how strong I actually am.” She explained, indicating that Bruce take a seat on the covered couch.

“So like me?” He asked, swinging his glasses around his hand.

“Yeah, like you, just worse.” She replied, sitting down next to him, pulling her gloves up as far as they would go.

“So the gloves stop it?” He asked, trying not to seem too much of a scientist when asking her, it was like when Sterns was asking him about the Other Guy.

“Placebo.” Brigitta replied shortly, “I can still move stuff, but it makes me feel like I can’t.”

“Ah, so you suggest that I should wear gloves all the time?” He asked, trying to get her to laugh.

“Probably not. I don’t think it would have any effect on you.” She replied, smiling slightly. “Look, this isn’t something I want the team knowing about, so I’d appreciate it if you kept this quiet.” She whispered.

“I understand.” Bruce replied, moving across the lounge so that he could grasp her shoulder. “Trust me I truly understand what you’re going through.”

“Do you?” Brigitta asked, pulling at the gloves. “Can you even comprehend what it was like growing up in Iowa with this?”

“No, but I can imagine that it would be the same as people in Ohio finding out that dad had done genetic experiments on himself, and passed it along to me.” He replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “I can keep it a secret.” He assured her, giving her a small smile, before raising his other arm, a silent message that she could hug him if she wanted.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked, accepting the offer and burying her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“Well, for starters, you were one of the first people after the accident to trust me.” Bruce smiled, causing her to laugh slightly.

“Because I know what you’re going through.” She replied, pretending not to feel the small kiss Bruce planted on the side of her head, just at the top of her ear.

“And then you gave me choices, if I wanted to go get the food myself, or have it delivered, what I actually wanted.” He added, hugging her tighter, waiting for her breathing to even out again.

“Manners, Banner. Ever heard of them?” Gitta said, swinging her legs into his lap so that the hug could be closer, and more comfortable.

“Yeah, I have.” Bruce said, before continuing on the point he was making, “And you were the one that took me shopping, which I must admit is quite hard to do.”

“It was easy, and surprisingly I enjoy having the freedom to do it. Growing up in the circus and all.” She whispered.

“Well, I know from experience that I hate doing it, even before the accident.” Banner said. “Itta. Brigitta Barton. You are a good person, regardless what you did before or at the start of SHIELD.” He finished, kissing her head again.

“I’m not though. I have just as many, if not more confirmed kills as Nat. Bruce I am Albatross.” She whispered.

“So? I’m the Hulk, and I have to accept that. And I accept you for who you are.” He added, leaning back so that he could see her face. “And I made my choice. I’m running with it.” He finished, seeing her eyes cloud with confusion, just realising what he meant as he leant in to kiss her. It was a simple touch on her lips, before he pulled away. “And I picked you.” He smiled, just before Gitta leant forward to kiss him again. “Even with all of your quirks, strange definition of appropriate lab wear, and past.”

“Really?” She asked, pulling back from him, so that she could see if he was answering truthfully, being a spy and assassin for so long, it was hard to tell if someone was being sincere or not.

“I can add to that list, Itta.” He replied, gently holding her hands, “I can teach you some control methods, better than these things.” He added, gently slipping them off, gauging her reaction. “Then you can find some way to train with them.” Bruce finished, kissing the back of her hands, as if to push his point that he didn’t think that she would intentionally hurt him with her powers.

“I don’t want you to.” She whispered, holding onto his wrist as she looked to see if was okay to take the heartrate monitor from hell off. The small smile on his lips assured her that it was.

“The Other Guy would bust my balls if I ever hurt you, so I think we’re pretty safe in that regard.” He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers as she took it off.

“That’s good to know.” Brigitta smiled, kissing him again, glad that he had seen some sense. She didn’t know how long they had been kissing, only that it was peaceful, as well as fun. “Bruce, I need to finish the painting.” She managed to say through the kiss.

“Like some help?” He replied, pulling away from her, content for the first time since the accident. The Other Guy hadn’t even so much as mumbled in his mind, and he was sure that his heartrate was well above the safe zone.

“That would be very kind of you, thank-you.” Gitta smiled, managing to stand up off the couch.

“So, you look like your regular handyman.” Bruce smiled, rolling his sleeves up, and moving to take a paint brush.

“Wha- Oh yeah, Clint and I help our friend renovate his place whenever we get some time off.” She replied, quickly covering for her extended family.

“Well, where do you want me painting?” He asked, holding up his brush.

“Along the skirting boards, and can you use that tin, please?” She asked, pointing over to where she had separated the tins of paint.

“Can do.” He smiled heading over to the opposite side of the room, so that he wouldn’t be bothering her.

“And when we get this room done, maybe you can show me that Midwest diner you were telling me about.” She called over her shoulder, as she returned to painting, “Oh, and I grabbed you an IKEA catalogue as well. Thought you might like to look through it.” Gitta added, causing Bruce to smile.

“Is it safe for me to even look at getting flat-packs?” He asked, laughing at the idea that he would even set foot into one of the stores, let alone buy a flat-pack.

“They just don’t do flat-packs; they do decorations as well.” Brigitta replied, as they fell into a comfortable silence, the music continuing in the background. They worked hard for a few hours, stopping briefly for a snack, but night had already fallen by the time they had finished the main room, Bruce had moved onto painting the ceiling, cussing every time that some paint dripped down, either landing on his face or clothes.

* * *

 

“Itta, I’m going to get cleaned up, and then we’re going to dinner.” He said, setting the paint roller down, wiping the last drop of paint off his forehead, causing it to smear.

“I’m going like this.” Brigitta smiled, offering him a rag. “I’ve dressed worse back home.” She added, noting that he was attempting to rub the paint off. “You do know that it works better with water right?”

“I know, I know.” Bruce replied, walking over to the kitchen sink to dampen the rag, “I just wasn’t thinking.”

“Says the man with four doctorates to his name.” Gitta smiled, holding out a hand for the rag, knowing that Bruce wouldn’t get all of the smear. Bruce sighed, handing her the rag, “You know you wouldn’t have gotten all of it.” She added, dabbing at the paint.

“I would’ve.” Bruce replied stubbornly, huffing as she turned his head to see if she had missed any on the other side of his face. “It just would’ve taken longer.” He added, as Brigitta finished cleaning his face, reciprocating what she had done, smiling as she seemingly tried to squirm away.

“No, no. No, nononononono!” She exclaimed, trying to get away from the rag Bruce was wielding.

“C’mon Itta,” Bruce smiled, having to place his hand on the centre of her back to keep her somewhat still. “It’ll be over soon.” He added, managing to give her a quick kiss on the lips to hold her still. The look on her face as he set the rag down, rolling his sleeves down and waiting for her to follow.

“You don’t just get to give me a quick kiss and leave, Banner.” She said, grabbing her wallet and keys before putting it in the front pocket of her overalls. “Get back here and give me a proper one.” Gitta added, following him down the hall.

“Come and get it then Itta!” Bruce smiled, not surprised that the assassin was easily able to catch him. “I expected that.” He added, as Gitta kissed him lightly, before rushing to the lift, leaving him smiling. “Wait up, Itta.” He called, running after her, glad that JARVIS had kept the doors open so that he could catch up. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that the AI was in league with Stark to help him find a woman, something JARVIS was succeeding at, as opposed to Tony’s failings.


	9. Downtown diner

“Oh, Bobby, you run like an old man.” Brigitta smiled, brushing part of her hair behind her ear.

“I am an old man. I’m in my 40’s.” He replied, leaning against the railing on the back wall of the lift.

“We have got some serious work to do if you think that’s fit.” Brigitta said, gently resting a hand on his shoulders. “Welcome to hell.” She added, causing him to laugh breathlessly.

“Oh, I think I may pass up on the pit, thanks.” He managed to say, causing Gitta to raise an eyebrow at his statement, “Lapsed Catholic. Goes with being a scientist and all the other stuff.” He explained, lowering his heartrate, semi-surprised that the Other Guy hadn’t rumbled this time.

“Don’t tell anyone from the Midwest that Banner!” She smiled, “We’ll have to kick you out of the Bible Belt.” She added, laughing.

“Yeah, just because you’re jealous that Iowa isn’t in it.” He replied, his heartrate now normal, though he was partially shocked that his Dayton accent slipped through slightly.

“Is that seriously your accent?” Brigitta asked, looking at him with a sense of wonder on her face.

“Maybe…” He replied, normal accent back in place. “I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” He added.

“Don’t be sorry.” Brigitta smiled, “It’s good to hear someone other than me or Clint with a different accent.” She added, “Anyway, that accent is adorable.” She added, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re adorable.” He replied, catching her lips just before the lift doors opened letting them out into the lobby. Bruce smiled as he caught her hand, as they walked towards where the diner was. They didn’t seem any different from the other couples out at this time on a Friday night, though it did look like they had just finished moving into a new place together, and were getting some dinner.

* * *

“Am I the only one who thinks this is scarily domestic?” Brigitta asked, as they waited for a set of traffic lights to change.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bruce smiled, as he opened the door for her, letting her walk in first. Gitta had already scoped out the diner the second she had walked in and had picked the most optimal booth for them to sit in.

“Wow.” Brigitta said softly as Bruce let her pick their spot, purely because her mind was already in assassin mode.

“I assume this is the most optimal spot?” Bruce asked, noting that she had it so he was sitting with his back to the door, while she had a clean line of sight.

“Yeah, and an easy getaway as well.” Brigitta smiled, picking up one of the laminated menus, glad that somethings never changed, no matter which part of the country you were in. “Anyway, I’m not an Assassin tonight, I’m a scientist who has just moved into her new apartment, and her fellow scientist, who also happens to mean something to her helped her paint it.” She smiled, causing him to laugh a little.

“Say boyfriend, it’s easier.” He replied, pulling his glasses out of his pant pocket, gently resting them on his face.

“Are we able to qualify our relationship as that yet?” Brigitta asked, setting her menu down so that she could look at Bruce.

“Well, I’m looking at this that way because we’re both almost middle-aged, two highly respected scientists in our fields, and we’re Avengers, this is as normal as it gets.” He replied, hopefully explaining the situation to her.

“I think I can live with that Dr Banner,” Brigitta smiled, almost glad that neither of them where highly noticeable from the Avengers. “And either way, I’m not that old yet, am I?” She asked, subconsciously looking up to see if there were any grey hairs in her hair yet.

“No, God no, Itta. I’m the one that’s going grey, not you.” He replied, leaning across the table to give her a kiss on her forehead, “Now, what do you want?” He asked, holding her hand across the table.

“I’m considering getting the BLT and chips. Still deciding if I want a pop or a shake.” She replied, a look of distress passing across her face, causing Bruce to smile slightly.

“Well, I can get the pop, and you can get a shake if you want, then problem’s solved.” Bruce offered, hoping to avoid a crisis. “But only if you want.” He added.

“That would be a life saver, Bobby.” She said, sighing with relief. “Seriously, Bruce. You’re saving me from having to choose.” Gitta smiled.

“I want to keep you happy, and if getting pop keeps you happy,” Bruce explained, shrugging his shoulders, “I can get that.”

“Thankyou.” She smiled, “So what are you getting?” Itta added, indicating to his menu.

“I’ll get a BLT as well.” Bruce smiled, not surprised that the waiter had just returned.

“Good evening, what can I get you two tonight?” She asked, flattering her eyelashes at Bruce, even though he was old enough to be her father.

“Itta?” Bruce asked, looking at Brigitta, hoping that she’d go first, even though he could have easily ordered for both of them.

“Can I please have the BLT, with a chocolate shake?” Gitta asked, smiling politely at the waitress, even if the younger woman was trying to flirt with her.

“Sure, and you sir?” She continued, jotting the order down on her notepad.

“Can I get a BLT too, and a pop, please?” Bruce said quickly, deciding against getting a diet pop like he would have usually got.

“Sure,” The teen replied, putting the notebook and pencil in her apron pocket, before gathering up the menus, “I’ll be back with the drinks shortly.” She said, obviously annoyed that Bruce hadn’t taken notice of her.

“Well, I can say that she seemed pissed you didn’t flirt back with her.” Gitta smiled, almost laughing at what had just happened.

“Please.” Bruce exclaimed, rubbing his hands through his hair, “I’m old enough to be her dad.” He added.

“And you don’t think I could be her mother?” Gitta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You could, if I could even…” Bruce started, looking downcast.

“What did I say earlier?” Brigitta cut in, “I’m not looking for that, Bruce.” She continued, just as the waitress returned with the drinks, setting them down on the coasters as she did.

“Thank you.” Both scientists replied, both of their accents pushing through, causing them both to laugh after the waitress had left.

“We seriously need to get our accents under control.” Bruce smiled, his normal accent now back.

“Trust me, I know.” Brigitta replied, checking her phone, seeing Clint had sent her a text of the finished back room, Lucky sitting on the new floorboards.

“What’s that?” Bruce asked, nodding to her phone.

“Clint and our friend just finished his backroom.” Brigitta smiled, “Clint sent me a photo with Lucky on the floor.” She added.

“Lucky?” Bruce asked, looking confused.

“Our dog.” Brigitta explained, showing him the photo. The Golden Retriever was smiling, drool running out of his mouth. Clint was pictured on the ground next to him, a mop in hand, obviously from trying to clean up the drool.

“Looks like a good job.” Bruce smiled, picking up the pop bottle, and taking a sip out of it. “I swear that it tastes better when you call it pop.” He said, setting it down. “Your shake good?” He asked, nodding to the drink she had chosen.

“Yeah, hardly comes up the straw.” Gitta replied, sticking the phone away, just as their BLTs arrived. “So, you know anything about laying carpet?” She asked, picking her way through the chips.

“Nothing at all.” Bruce replied honestly, “Should I?” He added, looking concerned, as he looked at his burger, glad that there was actually substance to it, not like some knock offs that he had seen in his life.

“Other than it’s a pain in the backside, then no.” Brigitta smiled, “And is going to put me behind on my PhD work, trying to get it done.” She added, “These are good chips.” She smiled.

“What’s worrying you about your PhD, this is the Dartmouth Physics and Astronomy, right?” Bruce asked, setting the burger down, pulling a serviette out of the dispenser as he went, whipping the juices from his chin.

“The fact that it’s harder than the other three. And that I really had to defend my master’s thesis.” She replied, taking a sip out of her drink.

“I got your back,” Bruce started, “I already said that I’d help you as much as I could. And on top of that,” He added, giving her a wicked smile, “If they destroy your paper, then I’ll go green on their arses. Or at least the Other Guy will.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Brigitta smiled, “But I think Dr. Bruce Banner may be of more help to me than the Other Guy.”

“It’ll make him feel better.” Bruce tried, his weak smile saying that it would also make him feel better.

“Well, maybe. But it makes me seem as if I’m weak as shit.” Brigitta replied, giving his hand a small squeeze as she grabbed her shake again.

“It would make us feel better either way.” Bruce smiled, just as a small child rushed over to her parents, and was semi-pointing at the pair, talking in hushed tones, “Money on if she recognises us?” Bruce asked, just as he saw Brigitta dip a chip into her shake, “Really?”

“Yes, it’s good.” Brigitta smiled, enjoying the bizarre combination, “I’ll put a five on Avengers.” She added, noting that the kid was wearing a Thor t-shirt.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Bruce said, picking a chip up off his plate, just as the girl came over with her mother, holding onto her leg like a lifeline.

“Sorry to interrupt, but my daughter thinks you might be Dr Brigitta Barton, am I right?” She asked, managing to get the child off her leg.

“You would be very correct in thinking that.” Brigitta smiled, whipping her hands on the serviette on her lap. “How are you?” She asked, giving the child a kind smile, much like she did with Lila.

The girl nodded, giving her a nervous smile in return, “Hi…” She whispered.

“How old are you?” Gitta smiled, “You look like a big school girl.” She added, getting the child to give her a toothy grin.

“I’m six.” The girl replied. “I go into 2nd grade next year.” She added.

“That’s so good!” Gitta exclaimed, “You have a favourite subject yet?” She asked, getting the girl to come out of her shell slightly.

“Mhmm.” She nodded enthusiastically, her ponytails bobbing up and down with her head. “I like science.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Gitta smiled, “What are you doing in science?”

“Famous scientists, I got to do a research project on you.” The girl asked.

“Well I can say that I’m probably not as interesting as Marie Curie, but hopefully I’m not too bad.” Gitta said, blushing slightly, kicking Bruce under the table as he snickered.

“You’re really cool!” The girl affirmed, “I want to be just like you when I grow up!” She added.

“I think you just might be better than me!” Brigitta replied, causing the girl to go red, looking up at her mother, “Is it okay if we get a photo?” She asked, making sure it was fine.

“Only if it’s not bothering you…” The girl’s mother replied, pulling out her phone and opening the camera.

“Not at all!” Brigitta smiled, getting up, and kneeling next to the girl, “If I’d had known I was going to meet a fan, I would’ve changed.” She admitted, giving the girl a small smile.

“Told you!” Bruce said in the background.

“Hey, he’s a scientist too,” Brigitta started, “Wanna get him in the photo too?”

“Nonono, Itta!” Bruce started, shaking his hands, “Not a good idea.” He added, before seeing the budding scientist give him the puppy dog eyes. “Okay then.” He replied, kneeling on the other side of the kid.

“This is Bruce Banner, I’m working with him on some stuff.” Brigitta whispered in the child’s ear, knowing that she would be far too young to know about Bruce, and as expected, she gave him a warm smile.

“We ready?” The mother asked, centring the photo so that everyone fitted in it. The smiles she got was enough of a reply. “1, 2, 3…” She said, pressing the capture button. “Thankyou,” She started, as both scientists got up. “Masie will remember this for a long time.”

“Think nothing of it.” Brigitta smiled back, before Masie, the girl had pulled out a small autograph book.

“Could you please sign this Dr Barton?” She asked, having it open on a clean page.

“Of course I can, let me just see if I’ve got a pen.” Gitta said, fiddling through the pockets of her overalls, eventually finding a pen, writing a nice message for the girl, giving her back the book with a warm smile.

After the family had left the diner, Brigitta couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

“Wow.” Bruce snarked, “You have a fan.” He said, continuing his meal.

“I think it’s good that there’s girls that are interested in science, God knows we need more of them.” Brigitta replied, causing Bruce to nod his agreement.

“Either way,” Bruce said, tapping his index finger on the table, “Pay up.” He smiled, almost laughing as Brigitta had to go to coinage to make up the promised five dollars.

“I hate you…” She muttered, sliding the coinage across the table to him, using the noise as a distraction so that she could steal a chip off his plate.

“Really?” He asked, seeing her eating the chip, smiling at the fact that she was enjoying herself, free from the overshadowing of her abilities and assassin “So, you glad about being off the clock, so to speak?” Bruce added, as she then proceeded to take another chip.

“It could literally not be better.” She replied, “If Fury wants to call me in, he has to clear it with me, but Stark as well, because now,” Brigitta continued, “I am considered an associate. Just like you.” She finished, smiling a genuine smile, the light reaching her eyes.

“Yeah, I heard that Tony’s pretty big on second chances.” Bruce replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m way into double digits with second chances, Bruce.” Brigitta muttered, “And yet he still managed to find a way to get me under his protection.” She continued.

“Because he believes that you deserve it, God knows that he’d be prosecuting you.” Bruce explained, “But I can see where you’re coming from.” He added, shaking his head.

“Yeah, anyway, this is a seriously good diner.” Brigitta said, as she went to pull out her wallet and pay for her meal, but Bruce had already beaten her to it. His smug smile on his face as he put his wallet away was enough to cause her glare to melt from her face.

“I told you, I’m paying.” Bruce said, walking around the table to offer her a hand up, “God knows you deserve some time way from everything.” He added, giving her a warm smile, before setting a few bills on the table, along with a generous tip. As they walked back towards the tower, Brigitta noticed that Bruce’s hand never once left hers, sometimes gripping it slightly harder, usually when there was a large crowd of people around them.

“You okay?” She asked, wrapping her hand around his, as they walked across one of the roads.

“I will be.” Bruce replied, burying his face into the top of her head, careful as they returned back to the footpath on the other side of the road.

“Are you sure?’ Brigitta asked, moving back so that she could look at him. “Because I’m sure I can call one of Tony’s drivers to come and pick us up.” She added, giving him an option to get out of this situation.

“I just needed a minute.” Bruce said, giving her forehead a small kiss, before the continued back to the tower, content with just walking with each other. As they arrived back at the lobby of the tower, waiting for the lift to arrive, Brigitta standing just in front of Bruce, trying not to jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Take as long as you need.” Brigitta replied, “JARVIS will hold the elevator for us.” She added, giving him a small smile, and turned around to rest her head on his chest.

“I’m a man, I can suck it up.” Bruce muttered into her hair, “We can go if I’m holding you up.” He added, trying not to sound too much like a kicked puppy.

“No, we can wait here until you feel comfortable enough to get in there.” Brigitta said, feeling him exhale deeply, his whole body relaxing as he went.

“I’m going to have to write a physical list for you, you know that?” Bruce said quietly, “Because there is no way I’m going to remember all this good stuff you do for me.” He added, “And the world.”

“Trust me, it isn’t much.” Brigitta replied, just as Bruce removed his hands, bringing them up to her cheeks, cupping them as he gently kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, Bruce gave her a small smile, “It’s plenty.” He added, taking a deep breath, before looking at the lift, which still had the doors open, “I think I’m ready.” Bruce said, reaching down to take her hand.

“Then let’s hit the lift.” Brigitta smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze.

* * *

 

The ride up wasn’t tense or slow, as if JARVIS seemed to understand that Bruce wanted out of that elevator as soon as possible, and that Brigitta was trying her best to make it seem as short as it could be, talking with him about new advancements she’d heard about back home, like drought proof crops, which was something that they could both agree would be good for the Midwest. As soon as JARVIS opened the doors onto Brigitta’s floor, they were both out, and heading back to her apartment.

“So, other than _Doctor Who_ , we need to find you a TV show that won’t want to make you cry.” She said, opening her door, glad that they had had sense to open some of the windows, lessening the smell of paint in the apartment.

“Really?” Bruce asked, taking his keys, wallet and phone out of his pocket and setting them on the platter that Brigitta had already repurposed.

“Yes, don’t worry, I know just the thing, and it’s nerdy and science as well.” Brigitta smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek, “Trust me?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

“With my life.” Bruce replied, following her over to the couch, where the TV that had come with the apartment was on and ready to play the show.

“Well, then you’re going to love this.” Brigitta said, sitting down on the couch, “And there are plenty of seasons, and it’s still running.” She added, giving him an excited look, just as he pressed play on the remote, the first scene playing, two men walking into some type of clinic… and then the opening titles, a catchy song, that he was going to have stuck in his head for days afterwards.

“Like it so far?” Brigitta asked, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing so hard. “The humour gets better once they have the running gags going.” She added, noticing that he too was laughing.

“This is brilliant.” He admitted, “If we set camera’s up in the labs, we’d probably be able to get stuff like this.” Bruce said, just as the show finished. “What’s it called again?” He asked, pulling Brigitta in for a hug.

“ _The Big Bang Theory_ , it started up in ’07, but it’s still very good.” Brigitta replied, snuggling into his chest. “Do we want to keep going with the painting, and try and get it finished before morning, then get the carpet done?” She asked, looking up, giving him a smile.

“The apartment will stink after though.” Bruce said, kissing her forehead, “The fumes aren’t good, and not to mention where you will sleep.” He added, causing her to sigh. As she scrunched her face, taking his points into account, she let out a deep sigh, rubbing her forehead.

“Good point.” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, causing him to smile.

“But, if you want to do that, I can fix us some tea, and we can do exactly that.” Bruce replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, happy.

“Give me five here, you’re comfortable.” Brigitta mumbled, taking a deep breath, and shutting her eyes, “And you’re warm.”

“It’s called being irradiated.” Bruce replied, causing her to chuckle.

“If the team decides on going a team-bonding camping trip, you’re in my tent.” Brigitta said, causing the older scientist to laugh.

“Figuring out if photon torpedoes are able to break through a black-hole?” He smirked, feeling the area where Brigitta had her face heat up quite dramatically.

“Stop it.” She muttered, gently hitting his chest, “I thought you were a Midwest gentleman.” She added, leaning back a bit, enough for Bruce to turn around and kiss her.

“I am. I’m helping you paint.” Bruce said softly, breaking the kiss, “Now, do you want tea, and how do you like it?” He asked, remembering that he had seen her over skype with an actual porcelain tea cup and saucer, and thought that she was just doing it to get him to laugh, then it seemed to become a common thing.

“Yes, and one sugar please.” Brigitta smiled, pulling herself off the couch, and went to undo the next tin of paint, ready to paint the spare bedrooms she had, they could paint hers after that.

“A girl after my own heart.” Bruce replied walking away to boil the kettle, “So I assume that you’re eventually going to get porcelain cups and saucers?” He asked, pulling out two mugs from the cupboards.

“Yes,” Brigitta replied from down the hall, as she moved the ladder into one of the rooms, “One thing I remember about my great-grandmother was that she was insistent that tea always be served in a tea cup and matching saucer. She’d have a fit if she found out that I was just going to drink it from a mug.” Brigitta said, returning for her brushes and rollers, “Her tea set was one of the things she left me in her will, she knew exactly how much little me loved tea.” She finished.

“Happy memories?” Bruce asked, turning to see her leaning against the wall.

“Some of my best.” She replied, “But nanas usually are.” Brigitta smiled, “She didn’t even care about that.” She added, moving her hands, as she explained, “She would’ve loved you too, Bobby.”

“It’d be more than my family ever gave me.” Bruce replied, pulling out two tea bags, and placed them in the mugs, as he waited for the jug to boil, before he poured the water into the mugs. “Except maybe my mother.” He added as an afterthought.

“I know it was a long time ago.” Brigitta said softly, “You don’t have to go digging up through any bad memories.” She added, as she leant against the kitchen counter. “I know all about them.”

“How old were you when you joined the circus?” Bruce asked, as he copied her position.

“We left the orphanage when I was four, and I was performing tricks a few months later.” Brigitta replied, “I killed my first person at six, I think.” She added, shrugging her shoulders, “Oh, and there was a time when I was thirteen and was hunted by some HYDRA assassin. He’s never found me.” Gitta smiled.

“You were hunted by a HYDRA assassin?!” Bruce exclaimed, his eyebrows retreating into his hairline.

“Yeah, I made it look like I was dead.” Brigitta smiled, remembering the event, “That was fun.” She added as an afterthought, rolling her eyes.

“You were thirteen?” Bruce added, as the electric kettle flicked off, letting him know that the water was boiling now.

“Yeah, honestly it could’ve been worse.” Brigitta said, watching as Bruce started to get the tea sorted.

“I’ll accept that then, anyway,” Bruce started, switching the kettle for the teabags. “What time do you want me here tomorrow?” He added, passing her the mug, smiling as Gitta pulled a face over what she had to use.

“10? I don’t know, show up whenever you want.” Brigitta replied, as she looked around. “I’ll hopefully be up at six, doing my room, then we can put the new carpet down when it’s dry.” Brigitta sighed, shrugging her shoulders, “Honestly, Bobby, show up whenever.”

“I’ll be here at nine then.” Bruce replied, grabbing a tray for their mugs, “Let’s get this room done before we call it a night, hey?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Brigitta smiled, as she placed her mug on the tray, heading for the second bedroom.

“So how do you like it here so far?” Bruce asked, spying a surface to set the tray down on as Brigitta started to set up the paint. “Not including any of the renovating you want to do.” He added as a quick afterthought.

“This room actually isn’t all that bad, and the study and main living area are actually pretty good, just needing new paint and furniture.” Brigitta started, “The bathrooms and kitchen are good too, just going to change the cabinet colour, and we’re set.” She added, passing him the roller again, “If you don’t mind.” She said softly, “My bedroom’s going to be a bit of a mess though, so, everything else is getting done before I start on that.”

“What don’t you like about that?” Bruce asked, as he extended the roller, ready to paint the ceiling.

“The mattress is pretty good, but the carpet colour and walls just aren’t my thing.” She explained, “You could say that I’m just not liking the modern look that Tony likes.”

“I understand that, I remember pretty much everything about my parent’s house, and growing up in the 70s, that style’s different to today’s hey?” Bruce replied.

“Bruce, you age is showing.” Brigitta deadpanned, as she started on the walls. “I mean seriously, its showing a lot.”

“I’m just saying that I grew up in a city with a good size population. That therefore had access to modern styles.” Bruce said, not even missing a beat.

“You saying something Banner?” Brigitta asked, causing him to laugh.

“Nothing at all.” He smiled back, continuing to paint the ceiling.

“That’s what I thought.” Brigitta smiled. It only took them a few hours to get the room painted and a window open for it to air out.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning to help with your room, but until then.” He smiled, pulling her into his side, “I’m going to head to bed, how about you?” He asked, resting his chin on top of her head.

“I’m going to shower first, but bed does seem like a brilliant option.” Brigitta replied, placing a hand on the arm he had placed around her waist. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dr Banner.” She added, gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

“If all your kisses are like the ones in the past 48 hours, then I’m gonna find a suppressant for the Other Guy.” Bruce said, causing her to laugh, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He added, pulling Brigitta in for a hug before walking back out into the main room to pick up his jacket.


	10. Nerds in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER SMUT CHAPTER  
> I WILL SAY WHEN IT STARTS

In the few weeks that had passed, it had become clear for those of the team that had remained in the city, that Bruce and Brigitta were right in every way for the other, apart from their arguments, some that Tony would have found quite entertaining, had he not been hiding from the Mandarin.

“If what Cho is working on something that could practically rebuild a body, and still make it look like a human.” Bruce said one day, walking into Brigitta’s part of the lab.

“What like Data or the Borg?” She replied, turning around, “Like an android or something?” She added, a look of confusion passing across her face, “Because we don’t have enough movies like Terminator and Matrix warning us about AIs and stuff.”

“Itta, that’s really old fashioned, I think even Tony would be able to make one.” Bruce said, defending what he had read.

“Still not a safe option, have you not seen Blade Runner?” Brigitta asked, “We shouldn’t be messing with things we have no understanding of.”

“Yes I’ve seen Blade Runner Itta, but think of what could happen if we manage to get it right!”

“We all get killed. Hell, I’m not entirely comfortable with JARVIS, sorry-”

“ _Duly noted, Doctor._ ”

“- and frankly I’m considering programing moral ethics into him, heaven above, we don’t need something like Battlestar either.” Brigitta continued, sighing as she rubbed her face, “Sorry, after everything that’s been made about it, I’d rather keep my hands out of it.”

“Noted, but how cool would it be?” He asked, “I promise I’ll let you program some morals and ethics into it.” He added, taking his glasses off as he entered Brigitta’s part of the lab, looking at some of the experiments she was running theoretically on JARVIS’ screens.

“I may have to consider it,” Brigitta huffed, pushing her glasses up her nose, jotting a few notes down on her clipboard as she went, “But I definitely want in on the project, purely out of interest, and concern after some of the other things I’ve seen in Tony’s lab.” She added, giving Bruce a smile, watching his face light up like a Christmas tree when he finally worked out her answer.

“I thought you’d say no.” He mumbled, shock still evident on his face.

“I was too, but my inner super-nerd requires the need to fulfil a lifelong wish to fiddle with something like this.” Brigitta replied, smiling, “Pass me my tea please?” She asked, pointing over to the tea cup she had abandoned earlier when this conversation had started.

“It’ll be cold by now, I’ll make you a new one.” Bruce smiled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, both of them were still trying to find Stark, having watched the news for the past few days, not even JARVIS in the tower knew where he was.

“And maybe we go and crash in the lounge, there’s not much more we can do until later.” She added, setting her clipboard down, and picking up her Stark tablet, “I’ll try and hack some news stations, see if they’re telling us the full story.”

“I’ll meet you out there.” Bruce smiled, picking up the cup and saucer, something Clint had sent down earlier that week, along with the rest of the set, after Brigitta had told him that she had finished renovating her apartment.

“Cool.” Gitta replied, minimising the trials, setting the results to be sent to her tablet when they were finished, before she pulled out her backup devices. One was a massive external hard-drive, the other a USB and finally the tried but trusted method, even if was significantly outdated, of using a floppy disk. She had a very specific way she backed up, something that had started after she had almost lost a thesis. Bruce had teased her about it in the past, but he’d come to realise that despite their age, not even JARVIS could get into them, if they were out of a computer.

Pulling the purple floppy disk out, labelling it with the date and time that she had backed up, before putting it in the box with her previous saves, before hiding them back in the wall, behind a panel she had found loose, giving them a bit of extra security, something that never went amiss.

Taking her lab coat off and leaving it hanging over the back of her chair, Gitta walked out of the labs that were suspended above the main living area, and walked over to where Bruce was waiting for the kettle to boil.

“Multi-million dollar tower, still need to wait for the kettle to boil.” She mused, causing Bruce to smile as he looked up at where she was on the walkways.

“I think we may as well take it into the labs, and heat it up in there.” He replied, “It shouldn’t be too much longer now.” He continued, noting that she was sitting down on one of the breakfast bar stools, looking through some of the news channels, using the pad as a keyboard, and projecting the screen from the multipurpose camera at the top.

“Frankly, I think we just need to take the thing into the labs, and have it up there, it’ll save a walk.” Brigitta said, smiling as the switch flicked, setting Bruce’s years of tea making into action. “So, nothing’s happening on any of the major channels, not even in the vans and stuff.” She added, looking up as Bruce set her tea cup on its saucer next to her, before taking a long sip of his own.

“So, until Tony contact’s us, we’re in the dark?” He asked, setting it down as Brigitta picked her cup up, and took a dainty sip, something he had thought impossible considering who she was.

“Essentially.” She replied, her bow furrowing as she saw a news van go offline, as well as boost its signal to a level that would be able to get into the military databases. “Wait up, this one just logged into the Air Force’s database, with Colonel Rhodes’ password.” She added with a smile.

“That has to be Tony.” Bruce said with a smile, “Can you get in touch with him?” He asked, crossing his arms, as he leant across the counter.

“Not really, but it does help us to know where he is right?” Brigitta asked, looking up at her boyfriend, almost laughing at how ridiculous the notion of the word sounded, considering how old the par of them were.

“I guess it does.” Bruce replied, managing to give her a peck on the cheek, “How many laws did you break to get into this?” He added, looking at the information that she had found them.

“Probably all of them, but I’ve broken more serious ones before.” She replied, giving him a small smile, as she tried to look through the coding for a way she could send him a message.

“How am I not surprised?” Bruce muttered, running a hand through his hair, ruffling it more that it had been before. Both scientists had fallen asleep on Brigitta’s couch last night, watching reruns of Stormchasers, something that interested both of them, especially seeing the twister’s form.

“Because you know me too well.” She smiled, picking her tea cup again, “Not to mention I got in and out of the Pentagon’s system, and NASA’s when I was 15, on a dare.” She finished, taking a sip of her tea.

“That doesn’t surprise me either.” Bruce replied, sipping away at his drink, “So I take that it’s a definite no on the message then?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Connection was lost.” Brigitta huffed, pushing the tablet away from her so that they could talk properly, and not with one of Tony’s blue screens in the way. “But at least we know he’s alive.”

“It is something.” Bruce nodded, “Otherwise we might find ourselves homeless before Christmas.”

 “Speaking of Christmas, what do you want for your birthday?” She asked, giving him a smile.

“Amazing segue there.” Bruce admitted, sarcasm lacing his words.

“Point remains,” Brigitta replied, “I want to get you a birthday present, and I have no idea what you’d like.” She said, watching as Bruce moved over to the lounges, noting that he had taken her tea with him, probably to get her to stop slouching on the stools.

“Birthdays and Christmas’ weren’t exactly high on my priority list growing up, and I don’t think they even registered on dad’s.” He explained, “I didn’t get a regular birthday until I got to college.”

“Well, now you do.” Brigitta said, “And if you don’t give me an idea, it’ll be a toilet putt-putt golf set. And don’t try me, I gave Clint one once.” She added.

“Well, what were your birthdays like growing up?” He asked, “Life on the road and all.”

“Clint or Barney would break into a store or something and get me a small toy on my birthday, they’d leave whatever money they’d managed to save that year on the counter though.” Brigitta explained.

“Sounds better than mine.” Bruce muttered.

“By small toy, I mean, sometimes it was baby clothes for my teddy.” She clarified. “They knew I had all that I wanted.”

“How about a day with you to myself?” Bruce asked, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

“If it can be arranged then it shall.” Brigitta smiled softly, “You’re lucky it’s a few weeks out from Christmas, and I’ve been organised since Thanksgiving.”

“You’re way ahead of me.” He replied, kissing her forehead, “Think this’ll have blown over by then?”

“Hope so, it’d be good for you to have more than just me around for your birthday.” She added, swinging her legs up onto his lap. He had been spending more time in her apartment than in his own, sometimes he didn’t even go back to his for the night, rather crashing on the couch in Brigitta’s apartment, or more recently, one the other side of Brigitta’s bed. Though that had only happened when she had found him camped out on the couch.

“Could I claim introvert-ness, and ask only to spend time with you, with Steve in Washington and Nat somewhere else.” He asked, “And don’t even get me started on Thor.” He added, rubbing Brigitta’s jean-clad legs, as she leant across the armrest of the couch.

“Nope.” Brigitta smiled, “I tried the same thing once.” She added, using her telekinesis to pull her tea cup over to her.

“Stop being lazy.” Bruce muttered, though he was smiling at the fact that what he had initially tried to subdue the Hulk, were helping her to control her own mutation. “It was worth a try.” He added, shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe.” Brigitta said, setting her feet on the floor as she put her tea cup back manually. “How about I find something to surprise you?”

“As long as it’s a nice surprise, I’m for it.” Bruce smiled, leaning over to kiss her gently on her lips. “I want to do so much with you.” He murmured, “I can now.” He added, opening his eyes, and giving her a wicked smile.

“Hmm, what?” Brigitta asked, pulling back as he pulled out a small jar of clear liquid. “I have no idea what you work on Bobby, not to mention that some things look like the same chemical’s I’ve seen.” She added, looking at the jar.

“Consider it a suppressant to keep the Other Guy quiet so that we can have a physical relationship as well.” He explained, “I’ve taken a few shots over the week, and he hasn’t rattled at all.” He continued.

“Bobby, if it came to it, I might be able to keep him quiet, if you wanted to do anything like that.” Brigitta said, looking down at the bottle, before looking up at his eyes, “How long does it last?” She added, looking worried.

“About six hours.” Bruce replied, “It took me long enough to figure it out too.” He added with a smile.

“I don’t think the Big Guy would want to come out and potentially hurt me, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll definitely support you.” She replied, knowing how hard he must have worked to figure this out.

“Good, because we are on entirely wrong floor for what I want to do with you.” He said, smiling at Brigitta, grabbing her arm. “If you want to go there with me, that is.” He added, remembering that while they were officially a couple, they were still very new and tentative with what they did with each other. He was worried that he had overstepped his bounds, but all thought on it were cut off by a quick and passionate kiss from Brigitta.

“Why are we still out here then?” She asked, sliding her hands down to pull on his belt loops.

“God, I love you.” He muttered following her to the lift. His steps faltered for a moment, realising what he had just said.

“I love you too.” Brigitta replied, turning on the spot and pecking him on the cheek, before continuing to pull on his belt loops, hoping that he wasn’t put off from what he had just said. “Now come and show me exactly what you want to do with me.” She added, as the elevator opened its doors, and Brigitta’s hand instinctively went to the button of her floor.

“I got so much to do with you, I don’t know where to start.” Bruce replied, his lips millimetres from hers.

“Mmm, I’d like that.” Brigitta replied, as the doors to the elevator shut, just as Bruce pulled her in closer, gently kissing her, and only deepening it when she moved her hands through his hair.

“Good, because it’s going to be a lot more than just kissing.” He added, a cheeky smirk etched across his face.

“I am so glad no one else is here.” She replied, leaning back a bit, before looking up at the ceiling, “Cameras and audio off.”

“ _Yes._ ” Came the one word reply from JARVIS, before Brigitta hooked one leg around Bruce’s hips, kissing him again.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” He asked between kisses.

“No, I have a great imagination.” Brigitta replied, “And I read a lot.”

“Good.” Bruce replied, kissing her again, and supporting her leg, though his hand wandered up her leg to rest just on the lower half of her backside. “Lift’s stopped.” He added, picking the other leg up and carrying her back to her apartment, before managing to find the handle for the door and walking in.

Setting Brigitta down on the tiled entry of her apartment to gather himself for a second, to work out what he was to going to do from there. Luckily, Brigitta knew when the cogs in his head were turning.

“If you want to give yourself an injection of suppressant, I’ll happily wait a bit.” She replied, “If not, I’m sure that I could keep the Other Guy quiet long enough for us to have some fun.”

“You think I can keep him quiet enough?” Bruce asked, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

“Absolutely.” Brigitta replied, gently taking his wrist, and placing her fingers where she could feel his pulse, “Because you are way above the safe range, and you’re still you.” She added, letting it go as she reached up to kiss him. “Maybe if we were planning on having a day where you would need to stay there.” She finished, gently brushing her lips against his.

“All very valid points.” Bruce managed, going in to kiss her again. “This is your first time, right?” He asked, pulling back suddenly.

“Yeah,” Brigitta shrugged, “What’s that got to do with anything?” She asked, looking confused at what he was thinking.

“You don’t mind that I’ve done this before?” He continued, his dark, chocolate-y eyes boring into her icy blue ones.

“Not at all.” She replied, “What are you thinking Bobby?” She added, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I was about to do you against the door,” He admitted, “But this has to be special for you.” He added, leaning down and gently kissing her, before getting his hands under her backside, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

“You romantic you.” Brigitta said softly, pulling on his lip gently as he set her down on the bed.

“You’d be surprised.” He replied, sitting next to her and resting his hand on the inner part of her thigh, “Are you sure you want to do this, Brigitta?” He asked, giving her the option to back out.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, with Brigitta on top.

“Assassin. I have a few tricks.” She said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him deeply, just as Bruce managed to flip them over again.

 

_**SMUT WARNING IT STARTS HERE!!! PROCEED AT OWN RISK** _

“I also know how to get on top of things.” Bruce said, a wicked smile fixed on his face, as he saw the shock on Brigitta’s face. “Now, firstly.” He added, reaching down to the hem of her long-sleeve shirt, easily pulling it up over her head, knowing the hands moving up his torso were hers, swiftly undoing the buttons on his shirt. “This is beautiful.” Bruce muttered, gently tracing his hands across her body, almost as if she would break if he applied more pressure. His eyes wandered over her body, smiling at the small pieces of lace on her bra, had he known about that, this would have happened sooner.

“You’re not bad yourself.” Brigitta replied, a blush making its way across her face and up her neck. She wasn’t used to this type of attention anywhere on her body, and it showed.

“No, no, no. This is something exquisite and divine.” Bruce said, gently grazing a hand over the top of her bra. “And I’m the one that gets to see it.” He added, glad for a moment that Brigitta had already taken her shoes off, though they had just been converse, and he had left his in the lounge.

“Aren’t you lucky, you get to see the results of years of being an assassin.” She replied, as Bruce leant down to kiss her.

“I think it’s gorgeous.” He said finally, moving his hands down her body, stopping at the top of her jeans. “Yes?”

“We’ve got this far.” Brigitta replied, smiling, “Definitely.” She answered, giving Bruce the consent he needed to pop open the button at the top of her jeans, and move them down her legs and pull them off, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Cute.” He muttered, giving her a small smile as he tugged on the waistband of the clothing.

“If I’d have known what I would be doing today, I would’ve picked better undies to wear.” She admitted, slightly blushing at his attention, as she tried to get his belt open.

“It’s definitely you.” He replied, helping her with the task, going further with removing his pants as well.

“And it seems to me that wearing brand-name underwear is you.” Brigitta smiled, propping herself up on her elbows, as Bruce continued his attack on her lips.

“We’re still wearing far too much clothing.” He mumbled, moving his way down her neck, stopping briefly at the crook of her neck and collarbone, just to leave a small hickey, one that she could easily hide when she needed to.

“Well, we can fix that.” Brigitta mumbled, gently tugging down his boxers, glad that he needed no further encouragement, even glad that he expertly got her bra clasp undone with one hand, keeping the other tangled in her hair. The offending piece of cloth was essentially thrown across her room, Bruce’s underwear quickly following it.

“Wait a sec.” Bruce muttered, climbing off her to feel around for his discarded pants. “I’ve got something in there that we’ll need.” He added, allowing Brigitta the time to sit up and quickly slip off her own underwear.

“Condom?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her body against his, glad to find it as warm as it had been when they were clothed.

“Just to be on the safe side.” He replied, finding it and quickly rolling it on, before returning his attention to the woman behind him, “Shall we continue?” Bruce asked, looking over his shoulder at Brigitta.

“Do you need to ask that question?” Brigitta replied, pulling him down onto the bed, smiling as he started to kiss her again.

“Obviously not.” He breathed, running his hands down her body, stopping once he realised exactly how wet she was. “If I’d known you’d be this keen, I would’ve stepped my game up sooner.” He added, gently easing her back onto the pillows, as he moved her legs apart, his eyes gazing into hers, wanting to know one final time if it was ok to continue.

“Well, step it up now.” She replied, barely able to finish her sentence before Bruce was on her mouth again, and gently massaging her slicked thighs.

“I intend to.” He replied, stopping his kissing for a second, just as he started to push into her.

“Fuck, shit.” Brigitta managed, not used to feeling this stretched, and especially with what was happening.

“You ok?” Bruce asked, stopping the instant he saw the tears start to well in her eyes.

“I told you, virgin.” Brigitta whispered, breathing deeply and digging her nails into his back, as if she was trying to let him know how much pain she was in.

“Tell me when it hurts less.” Bruce said, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, picking up on the small nod to continue, feeling his heart break at the pain he was putting her through, “Just breathe, I’ll stop if you can’t do this.” He kept repeating, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Bru- Bruce,” Brigitta murmured, her breathing evening out as she spoke, “You haven’t moved in a while.”

“I’m all the way in, Itta.” He replied, gently kissing her forehead, “It’ll hurt a lot more once I start to move.” He added, tracing his hands down her body.

“That hurt a lot more than expected.” She admitted, letting her grip on his back go, as she moved her hands up to his hair.

“I know, I know.” Bruce replied, “It’ll probably still hurt, but, it’ll be less now.” He said, kissing her lips gently as he ghosted his hands down her body.

“Keep going?” Brigitta asked, a keen look on her face, reaching up to tangle her hands in his hair. “Please?”

“Anything for you.” Bruce replied, leaning down to kiss her gently, “Tell me if I’m moving too quickly for you.” He added, pushing himself up on his forearms as he began moving, keeping a mindful watch on Brigitta, making sure that he wasn’t putting her through more pain than she needed to be in. He could see her making a concerted effort to not look like she was in pain, “Itta, we can stop if you’re in that much pain.” He said, slowing his thrusts.

“No, no, keep moving.” She replied, “It’s starting to feel ok.” She added, hooking a leg around his backside, using her foot to move him back in.

“As you wish.” Bruce replied, restarting moving, starting to feel good, especially when she started to moved with him, giving him a weak smile. “Feel good?” He asked, seeing the smile.

“Best I’ve ever felt.” Brigitta replied, her breath becoming shorter as they began to speed up. “Fuck, why’d I wait this long?” She asked, smiling up at him, before leaning up slightly to kiss him passionately.

“Probably for the right person.” Bruce mumbled through the kiss, barely able to hold himself up as he kept thrusting.

“Fu-fuck!” Brigitta exclaimed, her muscles tensing up as her body couldn’t take it anymore, Bruce following her on the next thrust.

“Itta!” He yelled, trying not to collapse on top of her, though she quickly reacted and rolled them over onto their side, smiling as she gently kissed his forehead, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” She whispered, as he pulled out, and rolled off the bed to get rid of the condom in the bathroom bin.

“Thought you’d might need these.” He replied, passing her a pad and two ibuprofen, as he got back on her bed, concerned for her wellbeing.

“You are amazing.” She smiled, as she went to roll over, before stopping quickly, feeling pain shoot up through her lower abdomen. “Ouch.” She muttered, rolling back onto her back.

“Take the pills, and tell me which draw your underwear are in.” Bruce said, walking around to her side of the bed, and looking at the possible draws it could be in.

“Top, and any set will do.” She replied, as she dry swallowed the pills, before he passed her the set on top of the pile in the draw.

“Do you need me to set it up for you?” He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Please, I don’t think I can sit up at the moment.” Brigitta replied, as she watched Bruce set the pad in the underwear and gently started lifting her legs so that he could slide it up.

“It’s all good.” Bruce smiled, giving her a kiss, as he pulled the blankets back, and used them to warm Brigitta.

“I hope you’re getting back in here.” She added, “While I can’t go for round two, you don’t have to leave just yet.”

“I’d like that.” Bruce smiled, as he picked up his boxers, and pulled them back on, as he moved around to the other side of her bed.

 

_**FINISHES HERE** _

“Get over here.” She said, rolling onto her side, wincing slightly as she did it, though the ibuprofen was starting to kick in, “I can’t cuddle with you when you’re all the way over there.” She justified, getting a smile out of her boyfriend.

“Good, because I have no intention of leaving you cuddle-less.” He replied, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her temple. “I meant what I said before too, I do love you.”

“And I love you back, Bobby, you nerd.” She replied, snuggling into his chest. “You know, you spend more time in my apartment than yours.”

“Yeah, I do, because you’re here.” Bruce replied, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Do you just want to move in and be done with it?” Brigitta asked, praying that she hadn’t overstepped an invisible boundary.

“We’d need another bookcase for my books.” Bruce said.

“IKEA run, easy.” Brigitta replied, “It means you have to move down a floor, but the view’s practically the same.”

‘Itta, I’ll go upstairs tomorrow and pack my damn things if it means I get to live with you more-so than I already do.” Bruce replied chuckling.

“Yay.” Was all Brigitta managed to reply before an announcement was made through JARVIS, overriding Brigitta’s maintained quiet, and unmonitored space.

“Guess who’s back, bitches!” Exclaimed Tony’s voice, though it was slightly more haunted than it had been after the battle. “I hope you two are clothed, and haven’t had wild sex on all of my furniture.” It added.

“I hate him.” Bruce groaned, pulling the covers up higher, as Brigitta glared at the ceiling.

“I hate him more.” She added, “Talk about ruining the moment.” She said quietly, causing them both to snicker. “JARVIS, return to my protocols.” She asked, before Tony’s blabbering voice was cut off, and the ambient noise from the New York streets below returned.

“You are legendary.” Bruce muttered, kissing her hair.

“Hey, speaking of legendary,” She asked, managing to prop herself up on an elbow, “Did the Other Guy rattle at all?”

“Not one bit.” Bruce said, almost surprised. “He likes you, and you didn’t ask him to come out and smash.”

“Even better.” Gitta smiled, leaning down and kissing Bruce. “I love the both of you.” She mumbled, as Bruce returned the kiss, resting his hand where he had left the hickey, causing her to gasp slightly, “You didn’t?!”

“I did, and I have no regrets about it.” Bruce replied, a wicked smile on his face.

“You’re lucky I like nerdy, boy cut tops.” She replied, as Tony broke through her protocols again.

“Hey, who’s fancy tea cup is this? It looks like something my Grandma would use.” He exclaimed over JARVIS’ systems.

“JARVIS audio connection, please.” Brigitta said quickly, a small beep letting her know that she was connected, “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING ONE FINGER ON MY TEA CUP AND SAUCER, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR CASTRATION!” She threatened.

“I’ll leave it where it was.” Tony replied, as the link was cut, and silence returned.

“He must’ve seen my shoes.” Bruce muttered, wrapping Brigitta in his arms again.

“Or JARVIS explained that we were not to be disturbed.”

“Probably both.”

“IKEA trip tomorrow?” Gitta asked, settling back down in Bruce’s arms.

“Definitely.”


	11. IKEA anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from i-am-a-person's otp prompt  
> Person B: Drops something  
> B: Oh fuck me.  
> Person A: Smirks.  
> B: That wasn’t an invitation  
> A: Gets closer to B  
> B: I mean it. Leave me alone.  
> A: Gets in B’s face with a low hum and sexy smile  
> B: Blushing furiously.   
> A: Puts hand under B’s chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO PRACTICALLY SMUT,   
> I wrote this as a drabble originally, but it fitted in here, so I put it here.  
> Also some fluff, but mostly smut.  
> I'm not even sorry.

“Itta, I’m just heading out for a few ticks, Tony’s unsupervised in the lab.” Bruce called, picking his jacket up off the back of the couch, heading for the door, worried about his Science Bro, who hadn’t been himself since what had happened in Malibu.

“And helping me set up this stupid piece of IKEA bookcase isn’t as important?” She asked, setting the instructions down so that she could stand. While Bruce had been living with her for about a year, they still hadn’t put together the second bookshelf for Bruce’s books, some of them having fitted around Brigitta’s own, and others being used as decorations, but finally, as a weekend project, the couple had decided, stupidly to put it together.

“I told you, I don’t have the temperament.” Bruce smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You could always ask Thor to help.” He added, smiling at the fact she had a Swedish to English dictionary in front of her.

“Like that will ever happen.” She smiled, kissing him back, “Now go and save your bro.” Gitta added, “I’ll get this stupid ass piece of shit to pull itself together, stand straight and hold books right.” She finished, giving one of the plywood pieces a swift kick.

“I’m sure you will.” Bruce replied, slipping his feet into his shoes, before racing out the door and towards the labs, cursing Tony with all his might.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, and a couple of close calls, but finally, Tony had moved on from that project. Thankfully.

Making his way back to their apartment, Bruce considered taking Gitta out to dinner, if only something to distract her from the IKEA sized elephant in the room that had taken up the better part of her day by now. Smiling to himself, he pushed the door into the apartment open, “Hey, I’m back!” He called, slipping his shoes off by the door, and taking his slightly singed jacket off and putting it down on the kitchen counter, making his way over to where Gitta had been working.

She had most of the structure up, and it looked stable, which was surprising. When he had attempted to set up his chairs, little over a year ago, they had not looked even remotely stable. Smiling, Bruce walked back into the main part of the living room, only to see Gitta drop one on the shelves.

“Oh, seriously?” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “Fuck me sideways on the coffee table.” She added, running a hand through her hair. She obviously hadn’t heard him return. Just her blatant want for action, even as a curse was enough to cause him to smirk.

“I could help you with that.” Bruce smiled, walking over. Brigitta turned startled, looking like a deer in headlights.

“That wasn’t an invitation, Banner.” She said shortly, already feeling a little hotter, possibly because he had heard her.

“Oh, I think it was.” Bruce smirked, getting closer to Gitta, almost surprised how he was acting.

“I mean it Banner. Not an invite.” She replied, her breathing getting shorter as Bruce closed in on her.

“Mmmhmmmm.” He hummed, reaching a hand out to run through her hair, causing her to shiver slightly.

“Shit.” Gitta mumbled, blushing as Bruce moved to kiss her. Once he did that, she knew that she would be gone. He obviously did too, judging by the predatory look in his eyes, just as he dipped his head to kiss her just below her ear, moving down her neck as he went. Leaving her shivering in anticipation in his arms. The logical part of her mind, or what remained of it, was hoping that she had tops that would cover the inevitable hickeys that Bruce would be giving her.

“I know you like that.” He smiled, just as Gitta managed to catch his lips with hers, passionately attacking them.

“You know I fucking love that.” Brigitta said, separating slightly during the kiss so that she could reply. “Now, you me that table.” She added, moving her hands into his messy hair, pulling him closer.

“Will we break it?” Bruce managed to say, trying to get the imagery out of his head of her naked form under him, lying out on their coffee table, exhausted.

“We can get a new one.” Brigitta replied, her fingers already playing with his shirt button, hoping that he wasn’t just teasing her.

“Patience…” Bruce mumbled, pulling out of the kiss. “Bedroom.” He added, picking Itta up, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and started to kiss him again, trusting him to get them to the bedroom safely, smiling as he had to let of one of her legs to open the door.

“Could’ve just asked me.” She breathed, flicking her hand that was holding steady on the back of his neck to shut it.

“Because I want to see you completely focused here.” Bruce replied, setting her down on her side of the bed, before getting to work on getting her out of her clothes as fast as he could, not surprised that she had managed to pull him down onto the bed as well, before her fingers, though calloused and scared, nimbly made their way through his shirt buttons. He was having problems even figuring out how to get her out of the large jumper that she was wearing over what was probably a t-shirt.

“Bobby,” Brigitta breathed, just as she had finished unbuttoning his shirt. “It’s a jumper, slip it off.” She instructed, moving his hands to the waist of the garment, hoping he could take the hint.

“There’s a lot of buttons.” He mumbled, slipping his hands under the layers of clothing that she was wearing, and moving his hands along her bare skin.

“Need help getting the jumper off?” She asked, shivering as his hand reached the small of her back. The look in his eyes was all the response she needed. Smiling, Brigitta reached down and lifted the jumper, as well as the shirt underneath, off leaving her in her bra and jeans. “That better?” She asked, pushing back Bruce’s button up, and slipping it off.

“Much.” He smiled. _If anyone ever wanted me, they’d only have to take Itta away._  He thought, kissing this beautiful woman in front of him, smiling as she took his glasses off. He could see her anyway. _ **Hulk smash?**_ Asked the Hulk from the back of his head, causing Bruce to jump slightly, Gitta noticed it too.

“No, Big Guy, no smashing.” She said, kissing the centre of Bruce’s forehead, as if she was putting the Big Guy back to sleep. “Are you sure you’re fine?” She added, her hands stopping their work on his belt.

“Positive.” Bruce replied, quickly managing to get her out of her jeans, pulling her socks off with them. He was kneeling at the edge of the bed, instantly making Brigitta sit up.

“Bruce.” She exclaimed, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing.

“You know you like it.” He smiled, kissing her Anti-possession tattoo on her hip bone, before making his way down further, kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Fuck. you.” Brigitta managed to breathe, lying back down on the bed, her back arching slightly as Bruce continued to kiss his way closer.

“Love. You. Too.” Bruce replied between kisses, before placing the last on Brigitta’s outer lips, smiling as she moaned with arousal.

“Bruce.” She whispered, writhing in anticipation.

“I’ve got you.” Bruce replied, reaching up to give her a kiss on her forehead. The Other Guy had quieted down, obviously figuring out what was going on. “I got you.” He repeated, working his way down again, this time spreading her legs as he went.

“Bruce, please.” She almost whimpered, begging him for some attention. Smiling, Bruce’s response was to gently place his lips on her clit, giving that a quick kiss. “God, fuck you!” She exclaimed, obviously wanting him to move quicker. “Please, damn it!” She added, her hands balling into fists on the doona cover.

Bruce silently laughed, breathing out of his nose in short breaths, causing her to moan even more. “I told you, I’ve got you.” He said quietly.

“Not right now you don’t.” Brigitta huffed, before moaning loudly as Bruce pushed his tongue into her. “Oh, yeah you do.” She breathed, her back arching as Bruce continued to work his magic on her. “God, where did you learn this?!” Gitta exclaimed, knowing that Bruce wasn’t even putting effort into making her like this.

Smiling, Bruce gently started to bring her more pleasure, not surprised that she was gripping his head with her thighs. He knew that she wasn’t even tapping into her strength, and that she wouldn’t even think of hurting him in anyway, despite having been an assassin for decades. Changing his method, he was glad to see that she fell apart to his ministrations. Removing his mouth, her juices running down his chin, he gently kissed her stomach as she lay there, in orgasmic bliss.

“I’ll change the covers tomorrow.” Bruce mumbled, causing her to shiver again. One thing that had surprised him about her was that she didn’t scream. Only during their first times together, had she done so, possibly due to her inexperience. But he was glad for it, her moans were enough on their own.

“Mmhmm.” Brigitta replied, still unable to formulate a sentence. “…Do you?” She managed, alluding to her returning the favour.

“Do you still want to have sex?” He asked, moving onto the bed, allowing her to lay on his stomach.

“Only if you’re up to it.” She replied, a lopsided smile on her face, matching her messed up hair. Gently, she managed to raise a finger to clean his chin.

“Are you?” He said, kissing her finger as it rested on his chin.

“I’m sure I could find some more energy, Doctor.” She replied, smiling up at him, running her hands through his chest hair, causing him to shiver slightly, “However, I think you have a small clothing problem, as do I.” Gitta smiled, gently looping a finger through one of his belt loops, giving it a small tug.

“I’m sure we could get rid of said problem.” Bruce smiled, leaning across to give Brigitta a kiss on her forehead. “You good to go?” He asked, making sure that she was 100% into this.

“All good here.” Brigitta replied, “How about you?” She added, a note of seriousness passing across her face.

“Hasn’t rattled.” Bruce smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, this time his hands expertly unclipping her bra, just as she managed to get rid of the belt and trousers. “But you will.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Good.” Brigitta replied, leaning up to kiss him, ignoring that he had reached past her and was feeling around in the bedside table for a condom. “Bobby!” She moaned, as she opened her eyes to see him reaching for his glasses, guessing that he was struggling to find one.

“I don’t think we have any.” He said gravely, his glasses skewed on his face, as it darkened. “Gitta…” He muttered, as his girlfriend managed to pull his glasses off again, putting them back on the bedside table.

“You’ve told me yourself that you can’t have children, because of the accident,” Brigitta said, leaning up to kiss him again, moving her legs to straddle his lap, “And I don’t think I’m even able to conceive anymore, thinking about some of the mission’s I’ve been on.” She added, hoping that it would be enough for him to go with, “Unless of course you want to go out there and ask any of the guys if they so happen to have a spare condom,” Gitta continued, “But you’d have to take care of this first.” She added, gently lowering one hand to grab at his member, causing him to groan.

“All very valid points.” Bruce managed to say, closing his eyes tightly. “I can only imagine what Tony would say.” He added, leaning in to kiss Brigitta again, “So you’re sure that you’re fine with this?” He asked one last time, as she moved her hand back to being around his neck, as he gently lay her down on the bed, her hair fanning out behind her head like a halo.

“God yes Bruce!” She replied, barely able to give her consent through the kissing, “And I trust you. Nothing will happen.” She finished, just as Bruce leant down, to kiss her again.

“Okay then,” He muttered, gently kiss her along her jawline. “No going back now.” He added, just as he eased into her. “Fuck, I may have to get you even looser before we do this again.” Bruce managed to say, seeing Brigitta wince a bit. It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, though it was Brigitta that usually initiated it. Though it always brought out this different side of Bruce that no one but her ever got to see.

“It feels good though.” Brigitta said, smiling as she moved her arms down his back, careful not to scratch too hard. “Fuck, Bruce, that feels very good.” She practically moaned, causing Bruce to smile as he started to move in her. Just knowing that he could get her like this was a massive turn on for him, and now, that there wasn’t a slip of latex between them, he could actually appreciate how she felt around him, and if that wasn’t the best thing in the world, then he didn’t know what was.

“You look like an angel.” He said softly, as Gitta rolled her hips ever so slightly against him, urging him to move.

“And you look like a god.” She replied, just as he started to pump in and out of her, “Fuck, we’re ditching condoms from now on.” Gitta moaned, as Bruce was able to hit her sweet-spot after a few strokes.

“Good plan.” He puffed out, leaning down to kiss her again, her reply to bring her leg up over his hip, giving him a better angle of which to pleasure her at. He could tell that Gitta was getting closer, if her nails starting to dig into his skin was anything to go by.

“Bruce…” She moaned, her eyes closed, feeling the coil inside her start to reach breaking point.

“I’m almost there too.” He replied, feverishly kissing her neck, “Itta…” Bruce said shortly, feeling her tighten around him. “I’m about to…” He said quietly, just as he felt her cum around him, making him cum in return. This feeling of release was possibly the best he had had. And seeing the woman he loved under him, positively shaking her way through her own orgasm, covered in sweat, and in his arms was enough for him. Even if they were unable to have a family by natural means. “I love you so much.” He muttered, removing himself from her, before he collapsed on her, not that she was unable to take his weight.

She could deadlift him.

“I too….” She managed, groaning at the loss of contact with him. Smiling, Bruce pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes, one of her hands, brushing his sweet drenched curls off his forehead. “Hey.” She said with a smile, as Bruce pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head,

“You’re freaking amazing, you know that?” Bruce asked, running a hand along her back, as hers rested on his chest.

“You’re not bad yourself, Doctor.” She said with a wicked smile on her face.

“Sleep now, we can always go again later.” Bruce said with a small smile, as he pulled the doona and sheets down, before pulling them back up to cover their bodies. “I think that bookshelf can wait a bit.” He added, before looking down only to find Brigitta already asleep, her smile still set on her face. It was in times like these that he wished he could give her the family she deserved. Maybe a girl with her looks, and a boy with his. But for now, this was the best they had, and it wasn’t going anywhere soon. “I love you Brigitta Maria Barton.” He whispered, turning off the lamp on the bedside table, before wrapping his other arm around Brigitta’s torso, just as he too drifted off to sleep.


	12. Clint is finally able to give Bruce the talk

It had been one and a half years since the attack on New York had happened, and now, Brigitta was driving up to Dartmouth to receive her doctorate, her thesis fully accepted by the heads of the science department there, Bruce along for the ride. Clint had said that he would go to the ceremony, and take enough videos for the kids. Laura had decided that it was best if they maintained the illusion that Clint was unmarried.

“You nervous?” Bruce asked, sitting in the passenger seat, browsing through the internet.

“I’ve graduated before Bruce.” Brigitta replied, pulling into the small New Hampshire town of Hanover, looking through the streets to find the one where Clint had booked the hotel. “It won’t be any different this time.”

“Other than the fact you have a boyfriend now, and he’s going to be in the crowd cheering for you when walk across that stage.” Bruce replied, a smirk on his face.

“Well, that’s kind of obvious.” Brigitta smiled, turning when she found the SHIELD suv Clint had reappropriated for his family to use. “But other than that, there’s nothing different about now having to wear a stupid hat again.”

“True.” Bruce smiled, as she turned the car into the parking lot, and stopped next to her brother’s car. “I’ll start getting the stuff out of the back, if you find out what room we’re in.” He said, giving her cheek a kiss before he left the car.

“Thanks.” Brigitta replied, pulling out her phone and texting her brother. She was sad that her niece and nephew couldn’t be there, for their own safety, but they had talked over skype, and when she went back for Thanksgiving, they would get to see it then. If nothing decided it would try and end the world before then. “We’re in room 113, Bobby!” She called as she got out of the car, grabbing her bag from him, while locking the car simultaneously.

“Please tell me it isn’t too much of a climb.” Bruce asked, as they crossed the road into the hotel building.

“Nah, it’s only on the first floor.” Gitta replied, as they waved at the woman manning reception.

“That’s something, I guess.” Bruce muttered, as they waited for the lift. “I brought the stuff too.” He whispered in her ear, as he covered it with a kiss to her temple.

“At least he won’t rattle during the ceremony.” Brigitta replied, equally as soft, as the left arrived.

“I know.” He smiled, as he pressed the third button on the lift, where they were unable to put their bags down, considering how quickly the lift moved. The doors opening to reveal Clint, wearing an old purple t-shirt, and a pair of track pants.

“Took your time getting here.” He smirked, grabbing one of the other bags from Bruce, “Good to see you again, Doc.”

“You too, Clint.” Bruce replied, knowing that he would eventually be getting the ‘You hurt my sister and I will hide your dead body after she kills you herself.’ Talk, “When did you get here?”

“Few hours ago, my friend doesn’t live too far from here.” Clint replied, as they walked back to the room, “Oh, and he sent your other dress up, Kitty-hawk. Thought it’d go better with the colours and all.”

“I’ll tell him thanks when I get a moment.” She replied, as Clint pressed his backside against the door handle, the card reading through the pocket it was in.

“Already did, but go for it.” Clint said, smiling as he pushed open the door, “And Lucky sent this.” He added, just as he licked Brigitta’s cheek.

“Piss off Clinton!” She exclaimed, pushing her brother away, a smile on her face. The dog would have actually done that had he been here, but it was a good attempt at sending the affection that she was missing at this point in time.

“Haha,” He laughed, “Lucky also sends his love, Banner, but I don’t think you’d take it well if I gave you a lick.”

“Which is exactly why I brought the sedative.” Bruce smiled, as he set his bag down on the sidebar of the room.

“The who-what-ha?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow, before pointing at Brigitta, “Translate.”

“Bobby found a chemical mix that suppresses the Hulk, when I’m not around.” Brigitta said, sighing as she lay down on the double bed, kicking her connies off.

“So, that means I can give you Lucky’s present?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll find a badge or something that lets you know that I’ve taken the suppressant.” Bruce replied, giving Clint a smile as he lent against the door.

“So, now that I’ve got you both here, I wanna lay down the rules.” He said, after processing the information they had just given him.

“Clint, for Christ’s sake!” Brigitta moaned, as Clint moved Bruce so that he was also sitting on the bed. “We’re both adults and we can make our own decisions about what we do.”

“No,” Clint said, pulling up the only chair in the room, and sitting across from the couple. “I’m your older brother, and essentially your brother-in-all-but-law, and not to mention this was something that couldn’t be talked about over skype, so.” He started, looking both of them in the eye as he spoke.

“Clint, I appreciate your concern, but I couldn’t even hurt Itta if I tried.” Bruce said, subtly holding Brigitta’s hand.

“Drop the hand, mister.” Clint replied, ignoring the second part of Bruce’s statement. “I’ve missed the opportunity to come across to New York, so this is the warning, and the threat.” He added.

“CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON,” Brigitta started, glaring at her brother, holding onto Bruce’s hand so that he couldn’t let it go, “We are grown-ass adults, and we can make our own decisions.” She added, glaring at her brother.

“It’s my responsibility to make sure that he knows what he’s getting into.” Clint replied, leaning back on his chair.

“Clint, I’m two years older than you, I know what I’m getting into, and I couldn’t hurt Itta if I tried, the Other Guy likes her too, so he won’t ever hurt her.” Bruce explained, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

“No, more like, if you hurt her, I am an expert when it comes to hiding bodies, just as much as Kitty-hawk is an expert for killing them.” Clint said, getting groans from the couple, “Now my rules for this weekend are simple, well, to me anyway.” He said, pausing for effect. “Number one, this is the most important: Do NOT have SEX while we’re sleeping, because for Christ-sakes, that’s my sister dude.” He started, waving a hand at Brigitta, who had given up before he had even started, laying down on the bed, and used her other hand to flip her brother off.

“Bruce, we are so having sex tonight.” She said, sarcasm dripping form her words.

“No, I do not need to hear the sex noises!” Clint replied, pointing at her. “Number two: At any stage I retain the right to ask the both of you to shut up, and stop being all touchy-feely, ok? It’s kind of weird to third-wheel your sister.” He said, “Three: please sleep with clothes on, because if I can’t get you up, I’m ripping covers off. Also, try and control dreams, got it?” He added.

“So basically, don’t do anything?” Brigitta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Preferably.” Clint replied, giving her a smile, “But I know Banner’s a good man, and wouldn’t do anything of the sort.” He added, causing Brigitta to snort. “No funny business, seriously, please no.” He said, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “This is a scaring enough experience as is.”

“So, I take it we can’t be in the bathroom at the same time either?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow so that it was above his glasses frames.

“Not when there’s a shower happening.” Clint said, shuddering at what his sister and her boyfriend may have done in the absence of someone responsible.

“Clint, we live around Tony.” Gitta muttered, knowing how well his hearing aids worked.

“We can be subtle and quiet enough for him not to notice,” Bruce continued, “I’m sure you can deal with seeing something out of the corner of your eyes.”

"Not if it’s not PG-13.” Clint replied, shuddering slightly at the thought of potentially walking in on something that he hoped he’d never have to see.

“We’ll do our best to keep it to your strict standards then.” Brigitta sighed, letting go of Bruce’s hand so that she could rub her eyes, “Anything good for dinner around here?”

“I found a diner that does takeaway a few blocks up, usual?” He asked Brigitta, knowing that somethings never changed.

“Yep.”

“Banner?”

“BLT and a pop, thanks.” Bruce replied, as Clint nodded as he picked up his wallet.

“I’ll shout this one.” Clint said, pointing at Bruce, “Your shout next time I’m in the city.”

“I won’t argue.” Bruce replied, giving the younger man a thumbs up as he left the room.

“Thank god he’s gone.” Brigitta smiled, rolling over to look at Bruce.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Bruce replied, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend, “Though I don’t think we can do much for next few days, unless it’s in the shower.”

“Yuch, shower sex is rubbish.” Brigitta huffed, “You almost slipped last time we tried.”

“I remember.” Bruce replied, running a hand through her hair, as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I think this’ll be as far as we get without making noise.” She added between the kiss.

“Damn it all.” Bruce muttered, running his hands down her back so that he could lift her up and sit her across his lap.

“I know, my brother is the biggest cock-block I’ve ever seen.” Brigitta murmured, tangling her hands in his hair, as she gently kissed him, swinging one of her legs around so that she was now straddling him, something that made him groan in delight.

“You are a minx.” Bruce managed, slipping a hand under her t-shirt and running it across her stomach, causing her to shiver. “And I get to call you mine.”

“Don’t tease me if you know we can’t do anything.” Gitta pleaded, panting slightly.

“I could say the same thing.” Bruce replied, giving her a wicked smile, as he started to kiss his way down her neck, making sure to leave a hickey below the collar line of her shirt. He had discreetly seen the dress that Clint had brought for her, it would definitely be below the neckline, considering that it had a turtleneck.

“You’re lucky that my dress goes up my neck, not like the other one I brought.” Brigitta muttered, kissing his jawline, “You wearing a tie tomorrow?”

“Of course.” He replied, “I brought my Harvard one up, as well as a few others.”

“Good.” Brigitta replied, moving down his neck, leaving one of her own, at the very top of where his collar would sit, “Because I’m not having one of these by myself.”

“You can leave them anywhere you want.” He murmured, smiling as he felt her hands catch against the buttons of his shirt.

“Thank you for permission, Doctor.” She smiled, as she started to undo the buttons, while subtly pushing him back on the bed, “I think there should be enough time to have a quick go before Clint comes back.” She added in a sultry tone, as she took his glasses off, using her powers to set them down on the bedside table.

“Clint’s already back, and doesn’t want to see anymore!” Came a third voice from the doorway of the room, causing both scientists jump back, Bruce hurriedly trying to do the buttons back up.

“Jesus Clint!” Brigitta exclaimed, glad that Bruce’s hands had left the R-rated area.

“I really didn’t need to see any of that, and you obliterated all of my rules!” The elder Barton replied, wondering who he should be more shocked at. Brigitta never acted like that, even when she had to seduce someone for information, and he’d never thought that Banner had it in him, considering his age.

“You could knock, not to mention you weren’t here, so your rules didn’t apply.” Brigitta added, smoothing her hair out, while Bruce reached back for his glasses.

“I have to find the bleach.” Clint muttered, “Can you please get off his lap, it’s off putting.”

“Its’ what couples do.” Gitta replied, crossing her arms, as she slowly got off Bruce’s lap, before sitting down on the bed, adjusting her tshirt as she went.

“Not while I’m here, Christ.” Clint said, “I’m going to see if I can get another room, because shit, obviously, I can’t get you to stop.” He added, “I’ll text you when I do.” He finished, “But I will still be coming up in the morning to get you up, the clothes rule still applies.” He said as he left the room, leaving the key and their food there for them.

“I feel bad now.” Brigitta said, looking down at her hands, while Bruce finished buttoning his shirt.

“I’ll go talk to him.” He murmured, standing up and heading for the door, leaving Brigitta sitting on the bed. Giving her a small smile as he left the room, glad that Clint hadn’t yet left the floor.

* * *

 

“Clint.” Bruce called, jogging after him, “We do understand your rules, but we have been in a car for the better part of the day, and we just wanted to have some time to ourselves, and we thought that you’d be out for longer.” He added, as the assassin stopped, and turned around. Bruce knew that even though he had been training with Brigitta, he wouldn’t be able to take on the younger man.

“That I understand, but jeez, a tie or sock on the door would’ve been nice.” Clint replied, rubbing his eyes, “I’m going to get another room, I should’ve realised that you two are still practically teenagers.” He added with a smirk on his face. “Tell Kitty-hawk that she better get cleaned up, and I’ll be back in fifteen.” He finished, “Just don’t become Catholic rabbits, please.” He added, heading to the lift.

Nodding his agreement, Bruce walked back to the original room, seeing Brigitta still sitting on the bed.

“He’s mad, isn’t he?” She asked, as Bruce set the key card down and sat next to her.

“Not that I could tell, but he did say he was going to get another room, and for you to get cleaned up, because he says he’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.” Bruce replied, wrapping his arm around her.

“Don’t wanna.” Gitta muttered, snuggling into his shoulder.

“I promise I won’t try and steal back my jumpers that you wear.” Bruce said, “And I’ll do the groceries too.”

“Ok then.” Brigitta replied, getting up to go and settle her hair down a bit. “I’ll be back.” She added, grabbing her brush out of her bag, as well as a scarf. By the time she had returned, Clint was back, finishing his conversation with Bruce, and smiling at her.

“Hey Kitty-hawk.” He smiled, giving her a hug, “You got a good man.” He said quietly.

“Don’t I know it.” She replied, giving Bruce a smile over her brother’s shoulder.

* * *

 

“Dr Brigitta Barton.” Called the Vice-Chancellor as Brigitta walked up onto the stage, a smile on her face as she went to shake their hands. She’d skype’d Nat on Friday asking for the best way to cover up the hickey Bruce had left. That had been useful seeing as she had to wear her other dress for the investiture on the Saturday. Giving the Chancellor a good smile before she took her doctorate from him, hearing Clint whistle in the crowd and Bruce clapping with a matching smile on his face, though there were plenty of weird looks thrown his way, considering he had decided to wear his Harvard tie, though many were impressed that he had put aside the rivalry to be here.

Luckily, there weren’t many PhD recipients this year, and the ceremony was over sooner than she had thought. At Columbia, it tended to drag on for a bit, something that she wouldn’t subject Bruce to. Walking out with the rest of the graduates, she gave a quick wave to Clint’s phone, knowing he was filming for the rest of the family, they would most likely be getting the clips as they were filmed.

As she headed back to where the other graduates were disrobing, she was able to collect herself. By some small miracle, her thesis had been accepted the first time, with a few minor adjustments and suggestions made by her advisor, and she had been given the all clear to apply to graduate. Not that she needed to be told twice. Heading back out of the arena, and over to where the refreshments were being held, noticing that Bruce was waiting near the entrance.

“Hey you.” She said, wrapping an arm around his waist, and looking up to him. “I take it it’s crowded in here?” She asked, as he subtly nodded, his hand finding hers.

“I’m just going to hang here.” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “But I’m proud that you graduated here too, and happy that you asked me to come up here with you.”

“Bobby, it’s a no-brainer.” Brigitta replied, smiling as she looked down at the doctorate in her hand, “Now, I guess we can say we’re even.” She added, causing him to chuckle at her analogy.

“You have four doctorates, and all you can say is that we’re even?” Bruce asked, as Clint poked his head above the crowd, finding where his sister and boyfriend were standing. “You have done so much more with your degrees than I ever did.” He added, giving Brigitta a small kiss on the head.

“Maybe, but I don’t have the same reputation that you do, mine’s a bit darker.” Brigitta replied, as Clint walked up to them, a plate in his hand and a camera around his neck. It was rare to see him in a suit, but the day required it, so he had begrudgingly pulled on the same suit he had worn to her other graduations, but at least this time he was wearing a new tie, even if it had been the gag gift from the previous Christmas.

“Right, you two, hold it there, photos.” He said, balancing the plate while managing to take a few photos, smiling as he did so.

“Clint!” Brigitta whined, scrunching her face up, trying to stop her face blush, Bruce had a similar reaction, only causing Clint to take more photos, some goofier ones as well. Then at the peak of their embarrassment, Clint turned the camera around, including himself pulling a dorky face in the photo as well. That was definitely going to be hung up in the house when he got home, most likely in the hallway, or in a room he had finished renovating.

“There’ll be some classics in there.” He replied, passing the plate to Banner, “Got at least two of everything, but I call the cookies.” He added, putting the lens protector back on, before he grabbed the first of the cookies.

“Not arguing there.” Brigitta muttered, picking up cupcake, and having a small bite out of it, “So, we going out for lunch after this?” She asked, looking at her brother.

“If you and Banner can go that long without trying to be Catholic rabbits.” Clint replied, spitting cookie crumbs over both of the doctors.

“And they say I’m the black sheep of the family.” Brigitta said, sarcasm running off her words as she spoke, causing Bruce to laugh. “Clint don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“I do what I want.” He replied, “Also, did any of you get the memo from Stark about a camping trip with the team?”

“I feel an incident being declared.” Bruce muttered, just loud enough to be heard by the others.

“Level seven at least, but I’m going.” Clint replied, waving off the potential problems, “I haven’t seen Nat go wild in a while, so it’ll be good.” He added.

“Widow goes camping?” Bruce asked looking between the siblings.

“And hates every second of it.” Brigitta clarified, “But I assume Stark’s going to make it as luxurious as he can?”

“Probably.” Clint shrugged, “But we can show him how to properly camp, Midwest style.”

“So with a trailer?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah man, tents.” Clint replied, “Go back to your roots man.”

“It’s trailers in Ohio.”

“Well.” Clint muttered, looking confused. “You pair going?”

“May as well,” Brigitta shrugged, “Didn’t get to go camping again after New York.” She justified.

“Well, Brigitta’s going.” Bruce smiled, “So I’m in.”

“And they’re co-dependent, God almighty.” Clint said, sighing deeply as he looked between his sister and her boyfriend.”

“Not really.” Bruce said, “We still have time to ourselves, and are able to function without the other.” He added with a smile.

“Unless it’s a bad day.” Brigitta put in, “For either of us.”

“I hate my life.” Clint muttered, looking at the now mostly empty plate, “Lunch?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Bruce said, giving the younger man a smile, as they turned and headed for the carparks, “Though I think I’ll just go for a tea or coffee.”

“I’m definitely having the liquid of the gods.” Brigitta said, “Just being on a campus reminds me of college years.”

“You never went up here.” Cline said, a confused look passing over his face quickly, “Except when you had to come up her and defend your Masters.”

“Yeah, but colleges kinda feel the same.” Brigitta said, looking to Bruce for support.

“As in they’re academic-y, then yeah.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his pockets, as they crossed the road, finding where they’d parked next to each other.

“That’s insightful.” Brigitta mused, as she waited for Bruce to unlock the car.

“Just another one of my gems.” He smiled.

* * *

 

“Get back here.” Bruce smiled, glad that Clint’s room had been on another floor. Brigitta had managed to pinch the key card from his wallet, and had had no reservations of teasing him about it. And now she’d let her hair out, as well as taken his jacket, and looking as every bit as hot as the day they’d met, even if she had been camping then.

“Catch up, Dr Banner.” She replied, opening the door, smiling as she heard Bruce jogging after her, just as she walked inside, followed closely by Bruce.

“Did I ever mention how good my jacket looks on you?” He asked, resting his hands on her hips, “And did I ever say how much better it looked on the floor?”

“You tease.” Brigitta smiled, leaning up to kiss him, “Let’s go.” She added, giving his belt a tug.

“You don’t have to ask twice.” He replied, pulling her over to the bed.


	13. Hiccups in the road. Ok, maybe potholes, big ones too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from @Jeebus_Cristo and aviself; queercuddleslut.  
> Prompt 1, *hugs GF from behind*  
>  *softly tucks hair behind her ear*  
>  *Whispers* “Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we’re fucking done.”
> 
> And   
> Prompt 2,*gently headbutts u in the shoulder to show affection*  
>  *absentmindedly pats your entire face to acknowledge affection received*

_None of this makes any sense_ , Brigitta thought as she read through the chemical data she had just received from Bruce. She had tried running the data through different variants, and still, none of it actually made sense. Even though they had been working on this the previous week, and discussing it on their way back from Brigitta’s graduation, something wasn’t adding up.

“Bruce, what the hell are these?” She asked over her shoulder, having gotten used to JARVIS’ multi-screens that she could literally minimise what her boyfriend was working on and replace it with what she was seeing.

“I was working on something delicate, Brigitta.” Bruce replied, putting her screen in a lower corner.

“Bullshit, those results you sent me make no sense what so ever, and nothing will make them partially sensible!” Brigitta replied, minimising Bruce’s screen, knowing that it was just him crunching numbers. “Honestly, have you seen the third row?” She asked, bringing the results back up and pointing at the row.

“Brigitta, if the results really bother you, I’ll have a look at it, and I’ll send it back once that happens.” Bruce replied shortly, “Are you happy now?” He added.

“Yes.” Brigitta replied, walking back on her own desk. The readings from her chemical tests popping up as she flicked through. “JARVIS, are we able to replicate these readings on a cancerous human cell?” She asked, knowing that the AI had programing to save the hassle of human tests.

“Of course, Dr Barton.” The AI replied, “Should I notify you when they are concluded?” He added.

“Yeah that would be nice Jarv.” She smiled, “Thanks.” Turning back to her area, she watched the theoretical human cells move with the chemicals.

“You’re very welcome” JARVIS said, none of the usual snark in his voice. A few minutes had past, and Bruce had yet to send the numbers back to her, something that was highly unusual. She let the silence sit in the lab for a few more minutes before she turned to Bruce.

“Do you want to get some lunch?” She asked, leaning against her desk, hoping that he wasn’t ignoring her or something.

“No.” He replied shortly.

“Well I’m getting some lunch.” She said, taking her glasses off as well as her lab coat, picking up her jacket and bag. Grumbling, the youngest Barton left the lab, and headed to the small kabab shop a few blocks down. It was owned by a fellow Iowan, and the staff had picked up a lot of Iowan slang as a result.

“Brigitta!” The man behind the counter exclaimed, smiling as the scientist entered the shop. “Usual, am I right?” He added, picking up a tortilla, and getting ready to fill her order.

“Yeah, thanks Marko.” She smiled, watching the man make short work of her order, before he set it in the toaster.

“No drink like usual?” He asked, purely out of habit.

“Nah, I think I’ll get a pop.” Gitta smiled, as she walked over to the counter, cash to pay, before he handed her the kabab and drink. “I’ll see you later!” She called, leaving the shop, and heading back to the tower, happy that no-one recognised her without her uniform. Currently, she looked like someone on their day off, not a person with now four doctorates. Smiling at the receptionist, she headed back up to the lab, tucking a piece of her sandy hair behind her ear. Bruce wasn’t in when she arrived, or he was in the back rooms. Shrugging, she cleared a small spot on her desk, and set her food and drink down. Brigitta opened the kabab, and was eating it when she felt Bruce’s arms wrap around her from behind, tucking the stray hair behind her ear as he went.

“Hey Bruce.” She muttered, as he placed his head between her shoulder and neck, kissing it lightly as he went.

“Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we’re fucking done.” He muttered, walking away, leaving her at her desk.

“Excuse me?” She exclaimed, noting that he had taken her pop as well.

“You heard me.” He replied, setting the unopened drink in his bin.

“The frosted animal crackers? That’s what’s got you annoyed!?” She exclaimed, marching over to his desk, picking her pop out of the bin, and opening it.

“Yes, you know they were mine!” Bruce replied, looking at his girlfriend, “I was going to have them as snacks!”

“Well, sorry!” Brigitta exclaimed, setting the half empty bottle down, making sure that it wasn’t on his paper notes, “But someone didn’t do the groceries yesterday like I asked! I did them this morning, in the dark and cold, so that we could have a hot breakfast!” She replied.

“It was raining, and I didn’t want to use one of Tony’s cars!” Bruce shot back, taking his own glasses off.

“Umm, hello? It was barely spitting.” Brigitta replied, “Clint and I still went for our run.” She added, crossing her arms, and glaring at her boyfriend.

“It was a truncal downpour out there!” Bruce said, pointing out the window.

“Trust me, it wasn’t.” Brigitta said shortly, “I’ll have to take you to Darwin during the wet season.”

“I really don’t think that that’s a good idea.” Bruce replied, matching her pose.

“Well, if you really feel so strongly about that, and the freaking animal crackers, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Brigitta said, picking up her bottle of pop and moving back to her desk. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, especially when Brigitta stayed in the labs long after both of her colleagues had left, letting her analyse the data she had finally fixed, as well as look through the results of her chemical trial.

“JARV, are you able to send those results away to other labs and see if they can replicate them?” She asked, covering a yawn.

“I shall send them straight away.” JARVIS replied, “Might I be so forward as to suggest you try and get some sleep?” He asked, concerned with the amount of stress she was putting on her body.

“That’s a pretty good idea, JARV. I might just do that.” Brigitta replied, taking her glasses and lab coat off, ditching her last coffee cup in the sink, swearing that she’d wash it in the morning. Making her way to the apartment she now shared with Bruce, she quietly entered their bedroom, grabbing her pillow, pjs and the blanket from the end of the bed. Bruce was already asleep, if the snoring indicated anything. Making her way over to the bathroom, she tried to wash as quietly and as quickly as she could, before making her way out to the couch, a place she usually fell asleep on, and woke up in the bed, thanks to Bruce.

That wouldn’t be happening tonight.

_Stupid animal crackers, I was hungry, and I swear my hormones are out of whack because of them._ She thought, setting her pillow down on the couch, setting the blanket up so it was at least tucked in on one side, before she climbed under it. “Night Robert.” She called, letting her head fall onto the pillow.

* * *

 

What she didn’t expect the next morning was to find herself wrapped with more blankets, and a steaming mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table across from her. Obviously it had to be Bruce, though after their fight in the lab yesterday, she was unsure why he would want to try and be nice to her. There was even a plate of cut fruit out for her as well.

“What are you trying to get at Bobby?” She asked, taking a small bit out of the fruit bowl. All of her favourites. Shaking her head clear, she cleaned up the now empty bowl and the mug, putting them both in the dishwasher, before getting dressed, ready for another day in the labs. Hopefully, Tony wouldn’t pick up on their strained relationship, and open his unfiltered mouth to try and say something smart.

She honestly wasn’t in the mood for it. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl up under her blankets and sleep for another year or so. But she managed to get out of the blankets, and get dressed, a simple mix of a comfortable set of shoes, jeans, and a nice button up. Sighing, she spotted Bruce’s lab coat hanging up in the wardrobe, he never forgot his lab coat no matter how late he was running. With her jeans hanging loosely around her hips, she walked over and grabbed it off the hanger, putting on the bed next to hers, she returned to the problem at hand.

She couldn’t get her jeans to do up.

Gitta knew that she was still eating and exercising as she always had done, not to mention she and Steve had taken up trying to out run each other each morning that they were around. To add further insult to injury, these were her favourite set of jeans, that had been washed yesterday and air dried, so there was no way possible that they had shrunken.

“C’mon big girl, suck it in.” She huffed, pulling them together as tightly as she could, and slipping the button into the loop. Smiling, she went to work on the dark coloured blouse glad that she wouldn’t have the same problem with that as she had the jeans. That was until she hit the buttons around her stomach, “Oh for fucks sake!” Brigitta exclaimed, breathing in again. She knew that she couldn’t possibly be that. No they both knew that it was impossible. Not to mention that they hadn’t had sex recently, with Bruce and occasionally Gitta working late in the labs. Finally, she managed to get the last button done, with some effort, and worry etching itself across her face. Throwing her hair up into a quick, yet still neat bun, as well as putting an absolute minimum amount of foundation on, Brigitta finally headed for the lab, praying that neither man noticed that something was up, or didn’t comment on it until she had found out herself. Which of course would require a trip to the corner store, possibly over in New Jersey so that no one recognised her. And most certainly a doctor’s appointment, not with Bruce.

Sighing as she waited for the lift, both lab coats folded over her arms and across her body, she almost told JARVIS to tell Tony that she was feeling a little under the weather, and wasn’t coming in today, but that would have never stood up. Bruce would leave the lab, or he had done in the past, when she was sick, and the sentiment was returned. Stepping into the lift and pressing the button for the labs, Brigitta instantly regretted the decision. There was no way that she would be able to work efficiently, not knowing what was causing her to gain weight, not that Bruce would be complaining, he’d said in the past that he felt that she was possibly too slim, though that had stopped when Brigitta had taken his hand and wrapped it around her forearm, showing him that it was nothing of her doing, but that she was not only a naturally slender build, but also the fact that she was small boned.

Even hours after her arrival, neither man had spoken to her as she went about her work, but also having shut the door between her lab and what was considered the hall. Gitta did spot Bruce looking up, his eyes asking for forgiveness as he sat at his desk on the other side of the hall, but he didn’t act on it, looking away after Brigitta gave him a weary smile. She had left his lab coat just inside his door when she arrived, not interrupting him as she went. In all truth, Brigitta was glad for the silence, or was, until Tony walked in.

* * *

 

“So,” He started, closing the door after him as he walked in. “You and Banner seem less lovey-dovey than you usually are. Honeymoon period over?” The genius asked, causing Brigitta to almost drop her pen.

“What?” She managed to say.

“You heard me.” Tony continued, “I noticed that you and Banner aren’t even looking at each other, let alone making me sick.” He added, “So spill.” He pushed, causing Brigitta to groan, and her stomach rumble. She’d worked through lunch again.

“Nothing happened.” She sighed, now turning to face her colleague.

“Now, that makes me think that something did happen.” Tony replied, seeing through the lie.

“Nothing’s happened, and I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” Brigitta shot back, glaring the millionaire down. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading back to the apartment.” She added, as she set down her newest notebook full of her calculations and set the pencil she was using back into the coffee mug she had appropriated for this purpose.

“Oh, I’m so talking to Banner about this.” Tony muttered, watching his friend walk off to the elevator, noting that she seemed a little off colour as well. “Jarv, don’t bother tracking her, I think she just needs time.”

“ _Of course, Sir._ ” The AI replied as Tony stepped into Bruce’s lab, seeing that the other doctorate holder, currently acting like a child, was also just doing calculations.

“You fucked up badly, you know that?” Tony said, slamming the door into Bruce’s lab open, and startling the scientist from his work.

“Wh-what?” Bruce managed to say, taking his glasses off quickly.

“You’ve managed to potentially fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to you.” Tony continued, “Brigitta, in case you forgot.”

“No, no I haven’t.” Bruce replied, managing to explain what had happened the previous day.

“Seriously, over frosted fucking animal crackers?” Tony exclaimed, “Dude, take this, and use it wisely.” Tony replied, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out one of his many credit cards. “You’re going to need it. Don't let it fall apart.”

* * *

 

Brigitta had managed to make it down to the basement and had instantly picked out one of the older cars that had been brought so the team could move around discreetly, and headed in the direction of New Jersey, so that she wasn’t recognised as an avenger in any of the New York City pharmacies, much less as an avenger buying a pregnancy test, that would send the media into a uproar. Luckily, there was a pharmacy literally just fifteen minutes away, and no one would recognise her as an avenger hopefully.

Pulling up in the parking lot, and quickly heading into the store, Gitta hurriedly rushed to the pregnancy test section, and grabbed a few different brands, and thanking god that she could hide these in her socks if she had to. Bruce had never gone through her sock drawer before, and there was no reason for him to start now. They could stay there until Nat was back.

“Are you alright dear?” Asked the old lady in front of her, noting that Brigitta looked pale.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to rule this out.” Brigitta replied, noticing that she was clutching the tests like they were a life line.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, dear.” The old lady replied, gently resting a hand on Brigitta’s shoulder as her own shopping was checked out, letting Brigitta put her items down on the counter.

“Thanks.” Brigitta mumbled as the items were checked out.

“Wanted to be sure?” The cashier asked.

“I’m a scientist, sure is what I do.” Brigitta smiled, passing over a couple of bills having already had them stuffed in her pocket.

“Have a nice day, ma’am.” The cashier replied, passing Brigitta her change, the scientist hurriedly walked out of the store, glad for the safety of her car. It took all of her courage not to want to drive to Iowa, and actually face what was happening.

Quickly driving back to the tower, she hurriedly made an appointment with one of the GPs near the tower, just to backup anything she found out with the tests. That and stopping to get a replacement box of frosted animal crackers. Luckily Bruce wasn’t in their apartment when she got back, giving her plenty of time to see what she had to do. “Turn off cameras and audio.” She said, looking at the ceiling, knowing that JARVIS could possibly be seeing what she had.

“ _Of course._ ” Came the automated response. Sighing, Brigitta locked the door, and headed for the bathroom, reading what she had to do.

“Pee on the stick, right?” She mumbled, taking the tests out of their boxes, and setting them down on the vanity in the bathroom, flicking through the booklets, and a small container. “More like pee in the container, then use stick.” She corrected.

Setting all tests aside, and flushing the toilet, Brigitta set the timer on her phone and waited. Luckily, Bruce had sent her a text saying that he’d be back a little later, giving her enough time to hide the results, and call Nat for help.

God, she’d need the help if the results were positive.

“You’re an assassin, you can handle something like this, right?” Gitta muttered, as she drafted an emergency text to Nat, praying that she wasn’t on a mission right now. The scientist only had to wait another minute to find out her fate. “Fuck all of this.” She said softly, as she saw a small vertical blue line appear on the tests.

“No, no no.” Gitta said, “You fade right now!” She exclaimed, pointing at the sticks, “I did not give you the right to be positive!” She added, as her timer went off. “Well this is fucking great!” She said, looking at all the positive tests. Tapping send on her phone, she started to pick up the boxes and the tests, praying that Nat would reply.

As she hid the tests and boxes up the back of her drawer, her phone started to ringing.

Nat was calling.

“Hey Nat.” Brigitta said, waiting for barrage of questions to start.

“ _Are you going to tell him?_ ” was the first out of her mouth.

“I have no idea, we had a fight yesterday, so I have no idea where I’m gonna be standing with any of this.” Brigitta sighed, shutting the drawer, “Am I keeping you from a mission?” the older assassin asked.

“ _Not important right now, you take precedence._ ” Nat replied, though there was a bit of background noise, “ _How about the team? And Clint?_ ” She added, Brigitta could almost see the worry etched on her face.

“Nat, how important is this mission?” Brigitta asked, moving up to sit on the bed.

“ _I already told you. It. Can. Wait._ ” Natasha said, annunciating each word as she went.

“I guess I’ll have to tell all them of them sooner or later, but I’m scared, Nat.” Brigitta replied. “Fuck, I don’t even know how anyone will react. And I don’t want to lose Bruce either. God shit, Ross is a problem too!”

“ _That kid would be the most protected in the world, no one would want to try and kidnap any of your spawn. Bruce would probably go green on anyone that tries, and have you seen yourself? You hid and deceived HYDRA’s top assassin. At thirteen!_ ” Nat replied, “ _You can do whatever you want. Are you going to keep it in the first place?_ ”

“I have no idea. I’ll call you when I decide. I’ll see you later. Good luck with the mission.” Brigitta finished, resting her free hand on her stomach, knowing now why her clothes didn’t fit.

“ _Take care, I’ll call you as soon as I finish the mission. And um, don’t be surprised if SHIELD collapses. Its full of HYDRA agents._ ” Nat finished, hanging up, leaving Brigitta sitting alone in the bedroom, looking out at the city below, watching the lights start to come on, and people head home.

“It’s my turn to cook dinner tonight. Better do that.” Brigitta sighed, “And if you could keep the morning sickness to a zero, I’d love you even more.” She added, moving to the kitchen to take stock of what she had managed to grab that morning. Namely, chicken and a can of Chicken soup. “Where’s my four ingredients book?” Brigitta muttered, pulling out the other items, and the baking tray. Luckily, the day had turned out to be miserable enough for a baked dinner, and not to mention it wouldn’t take long. And the apartment would smell nice after.

After she had sat down, the potatoes in the oven, and the table set, Bruce finally decided to walk through the door.

“Gitta?” He asked, sticking his head out of the foyer, and looking around for her. She had curled up on the couch, headphones on and wrapped in the throw blanket, reading _Anne of Green Gables_ , oblivious to his entry. Smiling, he carefully set the bags he had down at the door, taking his jacket and shoes off, before picking them back up. Had Brigitta been on the field, or laying low, she would’ve already jumped on him right now, though when they had moved in, they had decided that this was a place where she shouldn’t ever have to feel the need to be in what Bruce had called her ‘Assassin mode’. “Itta?” He said again, now walking towards her, not before spying a large box of frosted animal crackers on the kitchen island, shaking his head and smiling he gently set down his bags just out of her sight. She still hadn’t noticed him.

Edging his way onto the couch, he gently pressed his forehead against her arm, as if trying to show affection. Brigitta’s reply was to pat his entire face.

Needless to say, they wouldn’t be arguing for a bit.

Or until Brigitta told him about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of the last chapter's in Chemical Romance, but don't worry, I have more planned!  
> I've got one more, which will be the tie-in with Age of Ultron, and hopefully you've been paying attention.  
> Also, I may have written this before I wrote the majority of the story, and now it fits, yay!


	14. Sokovia approching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this work, yay!
> 
> Also I may have written this part at 3.00 am Australian Eastern Standard Time instead of sleeping... opps... :)

“Could you two please stop being so sickly sweet?” Natasha asked as they walked towards the Quinjet, headed for yet another HYDRA base. They had started a few days after SHIELD had fallen, and now they were bound for a big one in Sokovia, apparently, HYDRA’s current top thug had set up operations there.

“You’re just jealous.” Tony sassed, as he and Steve walked past the three Avengers, carrying a few supplies. “And don’t say I never do anything for you Widow.” He added, handing her the upgraded shock rods he had been tinkering with last night.

“Whatever Stark.” Nat replied, as Thor left the building talking intently with Clint, most likely about his time affected by Loki’s sceptre. Bruce had already picked up his Code Green bag, and headed for the jet, leaving Natasha and Gitta talking quietly on the platform. “Are you sure that this is the smartest thing to do in your condition?” She asked the older woman, a look of concern on her face, something other members of the team would miss.

“I can fake being sick after this, but at the moment, I’m feeling fine.” Gitta replied, surprised at the amount of concern her friend had in regarding the small matter of impending motherhood.

“So you are going to keep it?” She asked in a low voice.

“May be my only chance at having a family.” Gitta said softly, “I’m not going to give it up for the world.” She added.

“Good.” Nat replied as they started to walk towards the jet. “I think that a bit of responsibility might do him some good, and keep him tied down a bit more, set some roots.” She added with a smile, as Steve stuck his head out of the hatch.

“You ladies taking a separate flight to Sokovia?” He asked, a smile on his face, though it held a darkness behind it.

“No, we were planning to hitchhike, or walk.” Gitta replied, getting a laugh out of the super soldier.

“Come on then.” He said, waving the women on the jet.

“Barton, Romanov, I suggest you buckle up.” Tony called from the front, “Or at least for take off.”

“Thanks Stark.” Nat said, as Gitta went to sit by Bruce around the corner of the jet. She had decided not to tell him yet, considering what had been happening recently, and being her friend, Nat had supported her. There had only been one training session with the Hulk that Banner’s alter ego had though something was different about Brigitta, but she had managed to play it off, and the Hulk had seemed to buy it.

* * *

 “Hey.” Brigitta said, sitting next to Bruce, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hey yourself.” He smiled, checking that his music player was fully charged, and that crappy science wouldn’t have to be done to make it work on zero charge.

“Ready?” She asked, pulling her quiver out from behind her, and giving her arrows a final check over, before looking at the quick replacements she and Stark had been working on.

“As I’ll ever be.” He replied, lifting the side of his jumper so that she could see the stretchy pants underneath.

“Well, at least you don’t come out of Hulking out buckass nude anymore.” She replied, giving his cheek a kiss, causing Steve to almost do a double take from the other side of the Quinjet.

“Thanks.” Bruce muttered, reaching for her hand, “It’s also better now that we have the lullaby.” He added.

“Hey, if I hadn’t figured out you relax by touching you along your arm like that, I’d still be having to try and talk the Other Guy to sleep.” Brigitta explained as Tony finally started flying the jet towards their destination.

“True.” Bruce replied, giving the side of her head a small peck, glad that she was by his side, Green and all, “You know, I’ve been thinking…”

“Yes?” Brigitta asked, looking a bit confused.

“I’d describe you as the strong, sensitive, murdering type.” He said with a bit of a smile.

“I am an assassin. So, that kind of makes sense.” Brigitta replied, raising an eyebrow, as she pulled her hair into two small buns at the base of her neck, one on each side of her centre part. Even though she had long hair, she managed to make them small enough so that they wouldn’t be a problem in the fight, and still manage to make them cute.

“You changed the hair that goes with the outfit.” Bruce noted, holding her hand after she had finished.

“It got longer, and it’ll keep my neck warmer.” She replied, as Tony started to move around the jet, having set JARVIS to pilot them there, walking over where his Science Bro’s were sitting.

“Hey,” He started, “If the sceptre is here, I want to give it the run over, would you guys be in on helping out?”

“Well, it can’t be any harder trying to program Ultron to work.” Brigitta shrugged, as they looked over at Bruce.

“Yeah, I’ll help, after I get a tea into me.” He replied, nodding.

“Great.” Tony said, standing and walking over to talk with the rest of the team.

“I think we need to get some rest, they’re a few hours ahead of us over there.” Brigitta said softly to Bruce.

“Done.” Bruce replied, “Because neither of us got sleep last night.” He added, giving her a wicked smile.

“And that was all your fault.” Brigitta replied, leaning on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“I regret nothing.” Bruce said, leaning his head against hers, not realising that Nat had subtly taken a picture for later, or that Brigitta had stiffened slightly at his words.

_You just might regret it in a bit._ She thought, wrapping an arm around her stomach protectively, _just like I might regret not telling you right now._

* * *

 

Once they were firmly asleep, Steve subtly made his way over to Nat, with a question requiring answers burning in his eyes. “Is there something wrong with Albatross?” He asked quietly, not letting the other occupants know what they were talking about.

“Nothing’s wrong, but it’ll be different.” Nat replied diplomatically, “This may be a romance, but now, I think you might be able to classify it as a chemical reaction.”

“As long as it doesn’t affect the team.” Steve nodded, as he began to walk away.

“This’ll affect the team more than finding your friend, and SHIELD collapsing.” Nat said, causing Steve to worry slightly, and make a mental note to ask them, or at least Brigitta about it later.

A chemical romance it may have started as, but even he knew chemical reactions could go in any direction, you only had to look at how he had been created.

“Great.” He muttered, before walking back over to Thor, ready to share some of his new found pop-culture knowledge, courtesy of Sam, with the eager Asgardian prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next part of the Brigitta Barton, Albatross, Scientist series. It'll be called Chemical Reaction, obviously a reaction to the events that happened at the latter part of the work, and maybe a few oneshots, or things I couldn't fit in to the main story in another one called Chemical Elements.
> 
> Please note, I failed yr 11 Chemistry and had to drop it, so don't expect many more science-y puns to be made.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and continue reading!


End file.
